Rise of the Phoenix Lord
by MastrDragn
Summary: After the DoM, Harry starts to notice things at Hogwarts are not as they should be. Later given 3 Paths to choose from, what will he pick. Harry/Tonks
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is the first time I have ever written so please forgive me for any mistakes, thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Prologue**

**65 B.C. on an Isle north of what is now Scotland**

"What a beautiful day is it not my son?"

"Yes, my lord it is, not much could make it better!"

"Claudius my son, is there something on your mind?"

Claudius sighs, "It's just that I have enjoyed the walk with you and... Anu, and I am going to miss them my lord!"

Mathonwy chuckles then says, "I suppose more with Anu than me huh?"

"No my lord, but I do care for her deeply," Claudius stated embarrassedly.

"Ah yes, but you do understand it is forbidden do to the mishaps of the Greeks and Norse," Mathonwy stated firmly.

"I do understand my lord, but my heart will still ache with your absence," Claudius spoke timidly.

"I will miss thee too Claudius, for you have been my most loyal follower. We were never meant to be worshiped, we were only here to guide the young that followed our teachings," Mathonwy stated with sadness.

"To some my lord, like myself, to love is to worship, although it was never intentional worship," Claudius stated heartily.

"Yes, but others of my kind let it go to their heads, and chose to use their followers for their own ambitions. This is what has attracted the darkness as has been foreseen," Mathonwy morosely said.

Claudius looked pensive for a moment before saying, "What of the people my lord, what will keep the darkness from devouring them?"

"That Claudius is why we are leaving. We are gathering to help hold the darkness at bay. We have made a deal with the One, He has granted a few boons so that some of the people may also help to keep the darkness at bay," was Mathonwy's answer.

Looking unsure Claudius asks, "What type of boon my lord, are they weapons?

"Yes and no at the same time. I am giving you power, and the knowledge to use it. There will also be prophesy's, seven shall be absolute truth, and seven self-fulfilling. The rest shall be either false, misleading, or shall just be hints. I say this because the darkness may have its own in order to give itself a push to overwhelm the world. We will be gone within six cycles of the moon. Not only am I leaving you with the power and knowledge, but I will leave with you the first real prophecy: _**From your line will come kings and great leaders, the darker the times are the greater they will be. When it seems the darkness will prevail the last of your line will calm the darkness for a time. He must then choose which path to take, one will cause suffering, one will cause pain, and one will make him free."**_

"The One has foreseen and guaranteed this to be true. All of the true prophecies have come by Him. The seven self-fulfilling will come through His Son. Mark his coming in the next century, listen to and record the first sayings, for they will be repeated but not original in the future. The darkness has its own agents, and will continue to push for supremacy. Goodbye Claudius you have been as a son to me, and though I may see your line from a far, I shall never return." With these parting words and a flash of fire Mathonwy known as King and God of Enchantment and Magic shook off his mortal coil and flew into the heavens. Claudius watched his lord until he was lost in the sun.

Five cycles of the moon later. Mathonwy looks at his daughter tearfully and says, "It is time Anu. I am heartbroken that you are the one to do this. It would not have been my choice, I would see you with me until the end."

"I must father. I must endure for the sake of the sentient, all those being of life must be protected, and have a voice," said Anu daughter of Mathonwy, she who is the manifestation of magic, moon, and air.

Mathonwy looked at her grumpily, he did not want to say it but, it was her right to know. She would not be happy for a long time and he grieved for her.

"Anu you will take on the name of Morrigu and wed Claudius. This shall be the start of the line for the one with the Choice. You will never know true love for nigh on two millennium. You will have those that love you, but only when you find the one with the Choice will it be possible, and only if he chooses correctly. You will have many faces, you will fade or die when it is necessary, but you will not parish unless the one with the choice chooses incorrectly. You will know when the time is near, for you will be split soul from spirit. Your spirit will be captured and enslaved by a major agent of the darkness. You will sense the one with the Choice, only he can free you. Both your spirit and soul must each save him first or he will not have the ability to save you. If he cannot save you, he will not have the power and understanding to make the Choice. If the Choice cannot be made then the darkness will automatically win."

With a fearful look on her face Anu replied, "Why was I not told this before? I might not have volunteered for this. Are the others to have such a daunting time also?"

Mathonwy shook his head and said, "No, our group drew this because of the strife my brother and sisters fomented on this land. The others only have to pass their line at the designated time and then they may pass and return. He said that if we are to do this, you may never be able to return, and that weighs heavily on my heart."

Anu looking somber says, "I must do it anyway, I gave Him my word and that sealed my fate. Goodbye father, remember me fondly when you look down.

With a bust of flame Anu flies from the heavens to take on the mortal persona of Morrigu.

**Unknown**

"It is done Great One; I have set in motion the events you have asked."

"Do not despair child, for I have seen the renewal of your race, if it should fall in the fight to come."

"We will gladly sacrifice ourselves as the First Ones did long ago if that is what is needed. I just do not wish one of my race to end up like your First. To be alone for all this time must be weary."

"Do not fret my son, for he has his part to play also, just not for a couple of millennia yet. He is not truly alone either. He communes with Mother, and is satisfied with that."

"Then I must be satisfied with that, and brace myself for what is to come."

"Should the Chosen follow the path that is his destiny, then Mother and I will have need of him in many places. If he chooses one of the other two paths, then we must start anew. We will then have to take the Chosen out and make a clean slate. I can see what was, what is, and what could be, but free will always clouds what could be."

"Then this could all be for nothing Great One?"

"No, self-sacrifice is not a small thing. No greater gift can one give than to sacrifice one's self for the life of another."

"It is how I live Lord."

"Now go gather thy race and the others for the coming fight."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews so far it was nice reading them. I doubt this chapter is as good as the Prologue so bear with me.

Edited by my brother Mechrin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 1**

Harry landed with a lurch and dropped the golden head with a bang. When he looked around he realized he was in the Headmasters office. He wandered to the door, but it was locked and would not even open when he cast Alohomora at it. He was startled when he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing in here Potter, only the rightful Headmaster may gain entrance once the office has been warded closed." It was Phineas speaking. "Oh Dumbledore must have sent you with a message for my worthless great…"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU SNIDE INSIGNIFICATE…," but at that moment Harry was interrupted with a flash of fire as Fawkes appeared.

As Harry walked over to Fawkes' perch Phineas commented snidely, "Who do you…"

"I SAID SHUT IT," Harry loudly intoned with menace, as he began petting Fawkes.

"What am I supposed to do now Fawkes, he is dead, Sirius my one link to real family is gone, and I have nothing left." Harry was tearing up by the time he finished saying this.

Fawkes chirped mournfully, and a gasp was heard, but when Harry turned to it he noticed Phineas had left his portrait. Fawkes trilled again softly, and Harry could have sworn he heard "I am sorry my lord" but passed it off as exhaustion.

After a quiet moment the floo flashed green and the Headmaster stepped from the fire place. He turned to look at Harry with a frown.

"Have a seat, we have much to discuss."

After a pause brow furrowing Harry moved to the chair and sat. The Headmaster looked intently at Harry before saying.

"You will be happy to know all of your friends will have no permanent damage. Madam Pomfrey has released all but Hermione, who will be released later today. All the Order members, except for Nymphadora who will have to spend the next few days at St. Mungos, have recovered."

Harry's head snapped up at hearing this.

"Oh, you have a personal interest in the well-being of Nymphadora?" The Headmaster frowned, a sly look on his face.

Harry observed him for a moment before stating, "She is a close friend, and we have been owling throughout the year."

"Him, and how did you accomplish this with the owl post being monitored the way it was?"

Harry paused in thought for a moment, a small voice in the back of his mind telling him something isn't quite right, finally replying.

"A simple Concealment charm she taught me, along with the right delivery system."

Looking a little disgruntled at the lack of information the Headmaster just stated.

"I see."

Harry was beginning to get angry and frustrated by current conversation. He wished the Headmaster would just get on with what he had to say.

At this point Fawkes flew over to Harry's shoulder and lightly nipped his ear. The Headmaster, looking appalled before a frowned crossed his face and he spoke.

"She has never shown anyone that kind of affection, not even to me."

Fawkes rubbed her head against Harry's cheek, and trilled softly. Harry could have sworn he heard a voice in his mind say "I am here for you my lord," but put it down to his nerves after reaching up to scratch her head.

"That is neither here nor there, what I have to say is more important. It is my fault that Sirius is dead. I cannot take the full blame, but most of it falls to me."

"So it is true then, my great-great grandson is dead!" stated Phineas.

"Yes Phineas the last scion of the house of Black is dead," the headmaster stated with what looked like a smirk.

Harry's anger was starting to rise quickly after that statement.

"I should not have allowed him to trade one prison for another, even thou the latter was more pleasant. By keeping him confined there like that, there was no stopping him when he discovered that you Harry might be in grave danger. So he left without a seconds thought to his own safety," the Headmaster said as if he was making a report of student detentions.

Harry's ire was beginning to climb higher, his hands were trembling now.

"I have failed you Harry in more way than this. When you came to Hogwarts five years ago you were in one piece, as I had planned. I knew you had suffered. It was something that I figured would happen when I left you on the Dursley's door step. I knew I was condemning you to ten difficult and dark years," Dumbledore paused as the air became heavy and thick.

"You could ask why I went and did this any way. I had reasons other than my own, there is an ancient magic that Voldemort despises, so therefore underestimates. Blood magic protection is what I am speaking of. Your mothers sacrifice along with your aunts taking you in allowed that protection to be tied to wards that must be recharged once a year. That is why you have had to return each summer," Dumbledore paused again as the air seemed to thicken so much that it was hardly breathable.

Harry was white with rage; everything was being seen through a light blue haze, with a ghostly black outline around the Headmaster and outlines of other colors around various things in the office.

"Now for the worst of it, several times over the last five years you have asked why Voldemort was always trying to kill you. I delayed in telling you because I did not think it was the right time. Well I cannot make any more excuses."

At this point he got up and went to the cabinet where he pulled out his pensieve. As he brought it to his desk he spoke.

"Shortly before you were born a prophecy was made that could have been of either two children. One of Voldemort's people overheard part of it and told him of the contents. Voldemort has, since his resurrection been after the full prophecy."

With that he put his wand to his temple and pulled a glistening silver worm like thread from it before placing it in the pensieve. Tapping it with his wand a figure of Sybil Trelawney appeared and spoke.

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…  
>born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…<br>and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…  
>the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" (Excerpt from OotP)<strong>_

As the visage disappeared, everything went deafly silent. Harry was now seething, the blue haze had now thickened, the line around Dumbledore was no longer ghostly, but a deep black. An inky quivering black web could be seen between him and Fawkes. Harry stood, turned toward the door, and walked to it. Fawkes floated back to her perch. Harry turned the door knob, but the door would not budge.

"Let me out," Harry said in a cold voice.

"No, we are not finished yet," said Dumbledore with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, we are, now open the door!" replied Harry with a cold calmness to his voice that made a few portraits gasp.

"You cannot leave until I say you can," responded Dumbledore with disdain.

"YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS, MANIPULATIVE WANKER! I SAID WE ARE THROUGH!" As Harry said this he slammed his hand onto the door causing it to shatter, a shockwave went through the castle. Dumbledore was blasted backwards out of his chair landing in an undignified lump, as Harry walked out the door. At the bottom of the stairs the gargoyle was nowhere to be seen. Harry just strolled on. Back in the Headmasters office the sorting hat grimaced and said to no one in particular.

"You will never learn, will you Albus?"

At that Fawkes trilled happily. If you could see the black web, you would note that it no longer quivered, was now a faded black in color, and now had a few holes in it.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Please excuse me if I go too far with magic. I'm from the school of belief that magic is only limited by intent and belief, if you have the intent and belief anything is possible.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 2**

By the time Harry made it to the entrance hall he had already passed by several teachers. In the entrance hall several students were yelling at the greasy haired figure that was stalking toward him.

"Professor what was that?" asked Ernie MacMillan.

"I do not know but I intend to find out," Snape stated snidely as he caught sight of Harry.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" Snape asked with a menace.

In a cold tone that sent shivers down the spine of all those present Harry calmly stated.

"I am going to my common room, and if you get in my way I dare say you will end up like Dumbledore."

Without missing a step Harry continued on his way. Behind him Snape turned paler than usual, and rushed off to the Headmasters office.

About the time Harry made it to the second floor landing Neville came suddenly to a halt in front of him.

"Harry, did you feel that? The whole castle just shuddered!"

"I think I caused it," Harry said a little morosely.

"What?" a wide eyed Neville asked. "I mean how could you do that?"

Harry then partially explained what happened at the meeting with the headmaster. Looking Neville fearfully in the eyes, he waited to be admonished by his friend. When all he got was a concerted "Wow" Harry relaxed a little before saying.

"I can't tell you everything now, I need to write a letter, but if you come with me I'll explain everything when I am done."

"Ok", Neville said as he stepped in to pace with Harry.

As Harry and Neville were walking down a third floor corridor to the next set of stairs they heard Ginny's voice come from an unused classroom.

"You've got to be yanking, it's that bad?"

Moving quietly Harry and Neville moved to the edge of the door way.

"Yah, she's going to have a permanent scar going a crossed her chest and abdomen. It will go from her left shoulder to her right hip. She's damaged goods. I don't know if I want her anymore!" Ron exclaimed.

Neville began to move toward the door, but Harry put a restraining hand on his shoulder and shook his head with his finger at his lips.

"I can't believe he nearly got us all killed over something that stupid," Ginny said harshly.

"Bloody hell, I wouldn't have even gone with him if Dumbledore hadn't paid me to watch Harry for him," Ron stated snidely.

This time it was Neville's turn to hold back Harry. They were about to leave when Ginny spoke up again.

"Look, Mom said she would dose both of them when they come over this summer. Then you'll have your play thing, I'll have my title, and when he inherits at seventeen Dumbledore can do what he likes with him and we will all be rich."

"Yah, money and a toy can't wait!" Ron commented happily.

Harry was trembling with rage again. Seeing this Neville quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away towards the stairs.

By the time they reached the common room both had calmed a little. They headed to the dorm while everyone stared at them. Seeing Hedwig already there Neville said.

"Harry write your letter, then we can go to the room of requirement to talk and let some steam off."

Harry moved over to his nightstand, took out a quill and parchment and began writing.

_Dear Nym_

_Please do not be mad at me. I am sorry you got hurt; I did not wish anyone especially you to get hurt. It's all my fault! If I had done as I should have Sirius would be alive and Hermione and you would not be hurt. Please forgive me, I really wish to see you again as soon as possible._

_Yours Harry_

When Harry finished he spelled it like all his other letters to her. He then folded and sealed it. Going over to Hedwig he gave her a slight petting then attached the letter to her leg. After he opened the window a little wider she nipped his finger affectionately and flew off. Harry stood there until he could no longer see her.

Harry turned and Neville waved for them to go. Pausing for just a moment Harry opened his trunk and drew out his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map before following Neville out to the common room. As they neared the portrait hole Ginny and Ron stepped in smiling and giggling. Harry frowning went straight to the hole. Ron was about to stop him when with a cold calm Neville said.

"Don't, you won't like what comes out."

He then followed Harry out the hole and to the room of requirement.

##RotFL##

**Headmaster's Office**

"I'm fine Poppy, there was no real damage done, except to my pride and office," Dumbledore disgruntledly stated as Madam Pomfrey huddled over him.

"Now Albus what happened? We could feel the whole castle shudder," asked a thin lipped McGonagall.

"One of my devices over powered and caused several to blow up at the same time," Dumbledore answered evenly.

"I did not know they were so dangerous. Are you sure they are safe to have here with all these children? I mean it might have brought the whole castle down." McGonagall asked with disbelief.

Dumbledore waved her off, "You all may leave now, Severus please stay."

With confused and disgruntled looks at each other the rest of the staff trudged out of the office. A few moments of silence went by before Snape spoke up.

"Alright Albus what is going on? Potter threatened I'd get the same as you if I got in the way."

"He's almost ready Severus. Did you feel the power of that blast? With the right words, and one more summer with his relatives he will be what I need."

"Ok, but what about…"

"He had his chance, and he couldn't take care of business." Dumbledore interrupted. "After all the preparations he couldn't do what he was supposed to do, so now at the most he will have to share."

"He won't be happy, and you know how he is then," Snape sighed.

"Yes I know, but if you deal with it, perhaps you can share instead. Now go and prepare, I have things to set in motion," Dumbledore stated slyly.

##RotFL##

**Room of Requirement**

After an hour of blowing up dummies Neville spoke up.

"Harry where did you get this wand you loaned me?"

"I picked it up off the Atrium floor. I think it belonged to Bellatrix. I think she dropped it when she got knocked out. It should do you until you can go get a new one from Olivanders."

Harry and Neville sat on a sofa resting and taking in the silence when Harry felt an abnormal shiver go through him.

"That was weird, I just felt like someone walked over my grave."

"Gram says that usually means someone powerful and close is plotting no good for you." Neville stated honestly.

"I don't know, but it feels like something sticky and slimy just slithered down my spine." Harry quivered again.

"Sorry I can't be of more help there. Now tell me about how you may have caused the castle to shake."

Harry gathered his thoughts together for a moment and then filled Neville in a bit more on the events of the morning in the Headmaster's office. He didn't tell him everything just yet.

"I know that is just a summery, but I will tell you more, I just need time to think everything through." Harry Solemnly replied.

"It's ok Harry; I mean a lot has gone on these last two days. I'm still trying to look at and believe my part in all of it."

"Neville you were great, I doubt I'd be here right now without you at my side down there."

Neville began to turn a little pink from the praise. Harry looked at him and realized how much he had changed over the year.

"Nev, I don't mean to embarrass you. You proved to be more loyal and trustworthy friend to Hermione and me than Ron is. I mean look, you carried and protected Hermione, and even with your wand and nose broke you still tried to protect me. So please don't be embarrassed for being a good mate."

That made Neville sit up a little straighter with a look of pride on his face. They then sat there enjoying the quiet a few moments before Harry got up and began pacing the room.

"I have an idea and a plan that I'm trying to think through, but I need more time," Harry stated distracted.

Harry turned when Neville jumped up and exclaimed, "Bloody hell, look!"

On the wall were now two large clocks with the word "Here" on one and "There" on the other. After observing it for a time they noticed that for every three minutes on the "Here" clock only one minute on the "There" clock passed.

Neville huffed, "Why couldn't we have figured this out earlier in the year?"

"Good question, we could have used the extra time for training," Harry flatly stated. "This does help me with my idea. How about we go to breakfast and then….and then I think I will do a little flying to help me think. You can join me in a flight." Harry said hopefully.

"Sure my stomach is growling anyway," said Neville halfheartedly.

##RotFL##

**Great Hall Hogwarts**

As Harry and Neville got close to the great hall you could hear the hum of chatter coming out. The moment they walked in though every-one went quiet, and then clapping began. Three and a half of the house table began to stand and clap. A bit taken aback Harry looked at Neville and said, "What's this all about?"

Neville looked around and noticed the papers on the tables.

"It looks like our little adventure may have made it into the Daily Prophet."

Slowly they made their way over to the Gryffindor table. As they sat down they noticed the clapping still going on and looked around to see that Ron, Ginny, and Luna had come in behind them. Ron and Ginny made a beeline to Harry, but Luna cut in front of them and sat right up next to Harry. This made Ginny frown, so Harry turned to Luna and whispered his thanks. Luna just gave her usual dream like smile and nodded before grabbing some toast. After everyone started quieting down, Dean handed Harry the Daily Prophet.

_**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns! 10 Death Eaters Captured.**_

_Last night a battle went on in the Department of Mysteries, between six Hogwarts students and twelve Death Eaters. Details are still a little sketchy, but it seems that the six students involved (Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley) were on a rescue mission to save Mr. Potter's Godfather (Sirius Black)._

_They were met in the Hall of Prophecy by twelve Death Eaters that wished for Mr. Potter to take down a prophecy and give it to them. When Harry asked the lead Death Eater where his godfather was, Lucius Malfoy stated, "He was never here, it was just a trap for you, so we could get the prophecy." At which point Bellatrix LeStrange began to taunt who she called "Little baby Potter" and "Little baby Longbottom". When Harry refused to give up the prophecy a fight and chase ensued. The chase finally ended in the Death Chamber where the Veil resides. After being overwhelmed by the remaining Death Eaters relief came to the students via Sirius Black and the Order of the Phoenix. That's right readers Sirius Black was not with the Death Eaters, but fought against them. While most of the Death Eaters were subdued with the arrival of Albus Dumbledore, one fight still ensued. The fight ended between Black and LeStrange with Black falling through the Veil and LeStrange running out. Harry Potter chased after LeStrange to the Atrium running straight into He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As the fight was beginning Dumbledore arrived and drove You-Know-Who off. Aurors and Minister Fudge appeared just before You-Know-Who escaped taking Bellatrix LeStrange with him. The other Death Eaters (Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus & Rebastan LeStrange, Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, Crabbe Sr., Augustus Rookwood, Jugson, and Mulciber) were all arrested and are awaiting transportation to Azkaban._

_**St. Mungos Attacked**_

_It would seem that before he went to the ministry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made a trip to St. Mungos. Three wards and 32 dead later he leaves disaster in his wake. Names of the diseased are being kept private until the families have been notified. When asked what they saw one anonymous source stated, "It was like he didn't have a care in the world. He walked around humming to himself and casting the Killing Curse left and right. I don't think he was after anyone in particular, he seemed to just enjoy walking along and killing." Let's just say that this reporter is very happy not to have been visiting at that time._

At that point the rest of the post began to arrive with owls landing all over. Errol crashed in front of Ron spilling pumpkin juice everywhere. A brown barn owl landed on Neville's shoulder, and when Harry looked forward the largest and blackest owl he had ever seen was standing next to his place with its leg out to him. Taking the letter Harry gave it a bit of bacon before it flew off. Before he could open the letter Harry head a whimper to his right. Looking over he saw Neville white as a sheet, with tears falling.

"Nev, what's wrong?"

"I-It's my p-parents."

Thinking more for his friend at the moment Harry put his letter in his robe and pulled on Neville's shoulder.

"Nev, let's take a walk."

Looking lost Neville stood up and Harry guided him out of the hall. Harry kept quiet until they were about to pass the infirmary.

"Nev, you want to talk about it right now, or we can stop in and see Hermione."

Neville paused, looked at the door, the floor, the hallway, and then back at the door before pulling it open and walking in.

##RotPL##

**Hogwarts Infirmary**

"It's about time you came to see me, where have…" Hermione began, and then paused as she caught sight of Neville's face. Frowning she asks, "What's wrong Neville?"

Harry answered for him by handing her the Daily Prophet. After reading the top two articles she looked up with a questioning expression on her face.

"He received a letter from his grams, and has been like this ever since," stated Harry.

"Neville; Look at me," Neville slowly turned toward Hermione. "Can I see the letter you got, or is it too personal?"

Neville hesitantly handed the letter over to her so she could read it.

"Oh my word!" she gasped grabbing Neville's hand and pulling him into a hug, she then handed the letter to Harry. Harry read the letter as Neville began to sob on Hermione's shoulder.

_My Sweet Neville_

_I hate to say this after all that you went through last night (for which I am vastly proud of you fore). You are now Lord Neville Longbottom last scion of the Longbottom and Head of the family. Your mother and father were among those killed last night at St. Mungos. Even though I have been preparing for this eventuality, it is still a shock that their death occurred this way, and this soon. I will come to the school to pick you up if you want. Send me a note today if so, otherwise I'll see you in a week when the train arrives._

_Love,  
>Your Grandmother<em>

Harry was shocked, he had known that Neville's parents were in St. Mungos and why, but still their loss to Neville would be great. Not knowing exactly what to say Harry sat down in a chair and began to brood. Too many things have happened recently, and he was blaming himself. Something just wasn't right though, the blame didn't fit as comfortably on his shoulders as it usually did. After some moments past Neville sat in a chair next to harry.

"Thanks Hermione, I needed that, and didn't even know it."

"No thanks are necessary Neville, that's what friends are here for. Otherwise what are we for?"

At this point Harry spoke up.

"We have a lot to tell you, but we can't do it here. When are you being released?"

"I'm allowed to go to dinner, but I will have to take it slow and take three potions twice a day for the next month. Madam Pomfrey says there will be a scar, but she is not sure how bad it will be."

Harry thought on that for a moment before replying.

"Ok, I have a few things to prepare before we tell you the things that we need to. If Neville wants to help," Neville nodded." Then we will see you at dinner."

Hermione gave each of them a hug and then waved them off before lying down to rest.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** This is my longest chapter yet, but others might be longer. We are coming to the beginning of the first information gathering and strategy phase, so bear with me. I hope not to bore you too much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3**

Harry walked in silence as Neville followed behind him. Leading them to the seventh floor to where the Room of Requirement. He paced thinking of a secure place where no one could ease drop. He also wanted a way to disseminate information that he had in his head to others that he wished. When the door appeared they each went inside the room looked somewhat like the Gryffindor common room, except it had a ring of plush chairs around a table with a pensive sitting in the middle. Neville looked around, turned to Harry, and asked, "What is that?" He was pointing at the large bowl object on the table. Harry explained what a pensive was, and how he learned what it was. He apologized to Neville for not saying anything before, but told him he had made a promise to Dumbledore not to say anything unless Neville himself brought it up.

"I understand Harry, and am honored that you kept my secret."

"It wasn't mine to tell Nev, and I would never betray our friendship, unlike others. My friends are the only real 'family' I have. Now I need you to do something for me Nev. I need you to talk to Luna, and all the fifth year and above DA members. You can exclude the Weasleys; I don't think I need to say why. I want to have them all here after dinner, around 7:00 should be fine. I don't want to sound conceited, but I need to know who is my friend because of me Harry, or because I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived. I need to know who I can really trust, those that will be loyal to the real me."

"Harry, you don't doubt my friendship or loyalty do you?"

"No Nev, I believe that you, Luna, and probably Hermione are on my side. You proved yourself last night and again this morning than was expected Nev. I have no doubts about you, that is why I am asking you to help me, but I don't want to ask too much of you. I won't ever ask you to do something that I am not willing to do myself. Meet me here at lunch. We can eat in this room and talk some more. Right now I have a letter to read, I need to figure out how to put memories into the pensive, and I need to think things over. I know you are hurting from the loss of your parents, so if you wish to stay here for a while, that's ok too."

"Thanks Harry. I think I'll go put out the message, and then go see Hermione again. I'll be back for lunch."

Neville left immediately, and Harry flopped down on a chair. After gathering his thoughts, Harry said to the room, "I need parchment and quill. I need instructions for the use of the pensive, on how to get the memories out of my head, and any instructions on where to store multiple memories. I need more time, and I don't want to be disturbed by anyone other than Neville Longbottom." As he finished speaking parchment, a quill and ink appeared on the table. The "Here" and "There" clocks appeared on the wall, and a book and several small vials appeared next to the pensive. As Harry reached for the book, the door disappeared. The book was titled "**Mastering Memories and Their Containers**". Harry sat down and put the book on the table beside him, pulled out the letter from earlier, and began to read.

_Harry:_

_I ask that you read this letter all the way through before you make any decisions. Even though it will never be enough, I have to apologize for the way I have acted and treated you over the years. This last summer after the attack, I blamed you for it. I wanted it to be your fault. Something broke in me last summer. When I got to school one of my teachers notice something was wrong and began to ask me a few questions. Turns out he is what you call a squib. After seeing the school physician, who found nothing medically wrong, my teacher took me to one of your healers. He said he was a mind healer. Anyway, between my teacher and the healer they told me your life story as they knew it in the magical world. At first I couldn't believe it, and then they gave me books to read, and you know how I am about books, but I did read them. I then realized that I have made things worse for you. Again I have to apologize for how I have treated you, and I would like to talk more when school lets out. I know it may be a tough decision for you; this letter was one for me. Please consider everything I've said and maybe we can have a better familial relationship in the future._

_Dudley_

Harry sat there for a moment totally bewildered at the letter he had just read. This was a complete 180* turn for Dudley. Harry was finding it hard to believe, so he reread it twice more to ensure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Well that's something to worry about on the train, now to the book." Harry said to himself. Before picking up the book though, he began to examine the small glass vials. Each one was about half the size of the test tubes he had used in primary school. Each had a rune etched into the glass and they all had cork stoppers. "Hermione might know what the rune was, but he had no idea," he thought to himself. He pulled the stopper out of one and looked each piece over a little closer. The cork also had a rune on the bottom, the same one etched on the glass. Setting that aside, he pick up the book and began to read.

**Mastering Memories and Their Containers**

**Basic Occlumency**

**What is Legilimency**

**Bringing Memories Forward and Out**

**Viewing Memories**

**Storing Memories**

**Sharing Memories**

So engrossed with his reading and taking notes, Harry didn't realize how much time had passed until his stomach rumble angrily at him. Startled by how loud it was, he looked at the clocks. Three and a half hours had passed on the "There" clock. As Harry was realizing that over ten hours had passed on the "Here" clock the door reappeared and Neville walked in.

"Damn Harry! What did you do to the door? I came to the wall and the door was gone. I thought you had left, but when I asked myself out loud where you might be, a small plaque appeared with the words 'State ye name that ye might enter'. After I said who I was the door appeared."

"I just told the room that I didn't want to be disturbed by anyone but you," Harry stated flatly. "Now how about some lunch, it's been over ten hours for me since I've eaten. Then I have some things to show you."

"Ok, but if we aren't going to the Great Hall to eat, then are we going to the kitchens?"

"No, we are going to eat right here," Harry replied smiling mischievously.

"So you must want me to run down and bring something up here," stated Neville forlornly.

"Nope," Harry Replied "Dobby!"

With a soft pop Dobby appears, tennis ball green eyes shining brightly.

"Master Harry Potter Sir has called Dobby! What has Master Harry Potter Sir the greatest wizard ever needs of pour Dobby?"

"Dobby, Neville and I would like to have lunch here if possible, and later I may have some other things for you to do. Again I also say that it is just 'Harry' Dobby, you are my friend like Neville here. There is no need or reason to call me master."

Dobby eyes glistening with tears jumps over and hugs Harry's legs.

"Harry Potter sir is a great wizard to be calling a lowly elf like Dobby friend," and with a pop he was gone.

"That was a bit weird," a smiling Neville said.

"He has been a friend to me since I freed him from the Malfoy family. He gave me the Gillyweed last year, and showed me this room this year." Harry returned honestly.

At another pop, Dobby reappeared with two plates heaping with food.

"If Harry Potter Sir needs anything else just calls Dobby and I's be here." With another pop and he was gone.

Harry and Neville ate in silence, when they had finished eating; it was a few moments before Harry spoke up.

"I have a book I want you to read and study for a bit, and then I am going to show you what happened when I returned from the Ministry. I believe it will be informative."

Neville took the book and began to read. Harry sat still for a little while before he got up and pulled out his wand and placed it against his temple. Thinking on the instructions from the book he began pulling memories and placing them in the vials, and then labeling them. He was trying to put all the memories of the things that had gone wrong during the year into different vials. He also decided to put anything he thought might come across as strange happenings, or strange conversations. When he was finished with the pulling, storing, and sorting the memories, he looked up and noticed Neville looking at him.

"I learned how to do all this from that book." Harry stated and then paused. Thinking, he brought his wand up to his temple once again and pulled out the memory from that morning. He put it directly into the pensive, and stirred it. "Now if you think you are ready we just need to touch our faces to the liquid. You'll first feel like you are falling, but it will straighten out." With that said Harry and Neville dove into the memory.

When they came out of the pensive, Harry looked around and noticed the plates had been cleared away. He then looked over at Neville, and saw that he was white as a sheet.

"Harry that makes what the Prophet is saying true. You are the Chosen One."

"Yes Neville, but it could have easily been you too. It is not a burden I would not wish on you or anyone else."

"I will be next to you all the way Harry, as I know you would do for me."

"Thanks Nev. Now what did you think of the rest of it, like his attitude, and his facial expressions? Did they seem a little bit off to you?"

"Yes, it seemed like he was trying to goad you Harry, like he wanted you angry."

"That's what I thought too. I'm going to show my face around for a couple of hours, and see how people around the castle are acting. I would like for you to stay here and study the book some more. What you just saw has to be protected. When I leave, tell the room that you do not want to be disturbed by anyone but me. If you get hungry, call Dobby. I'll return before dinner and we'll go get Hermione together."

"Alright Harry, see you in a while." Neville stated as he picked up the book to read. Harry turned to the door and left.

Outside in the hall Harry paused a moment before deciding where he wanted to go. He headed to the Gryffindor common room; he wanted to pick up his map and his father's cloak. As he neared the portrait of the Fat Lady it opened to reveal Ron leaving.

"Harry where have you been, I haven't seen you all day"

"Not now Ronald, I don't think you would like any conversation we'd have right now, or in the near future."

"Well fine then, I was just concerned for my best mate," Ron stated haughtily.

"Yah right," replied a stone faced Harry as he entered the common room.

"What the Bloody Hell is wrong with you!" Ron bellowed red faced and huffing.

"If you do not know, then I am not going to tell you. Now back off Ronald or by Merlin I'll curse you into next week!"

With that Harry ran up the stairs to the fifth year dorm. Ron stood there stunned while the others in the common room acted as if they had not heard a thing. When his face was redder than his hair Ron spun around and cursing to himself he left through the portal. After Harry got upstairs, he went first to his nightstand, pulled out a quill and some parchment. He saw it was a self-inking quill, and began to write a letter.

_Big D:_

_I think I would like to have a better relationship with you, if it is possible. If things go well if might introduce you to one of my "guards", her name is Tonks. I think you would like her; she has great personality, is very funny, and can change her hair color or length at will. During the summer since last school year, there have always been "guards" around. They are usually under cloaks that make them invisible. That is why nobody in the neighborhood knows about them, not even your parents. See you when school lets out._

_Harry_

Harry was just finishing addressing it to Smelting's when Dean entered the dorm.

"Harry, I just saw Ron storming through the castle grumbling to himself. Do you have any idea what is wrong?"

"Yes. I do, but I would prefer not to go into it right now, if it is alright." Harry stated darkly.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to make you mad, I wasn't trying to pry."

"It's ok Dean, you didn't do anything wrong. Hey uh, I was thinking of going out for a fly, care to join me?"

"I'd like to, but I don't have a broom."

"Hah, don't worry, I don't at the moment either, I still don't have my Firebolt back yet. I was thinking we could borrow a couple of the school Quidditch brooms."

"Sounds like a plan then Harry. Let me put this stuff away and we can go."

"Ok, I also need to make one stop on the way; I need to stop at the owlery first." Harry said as he grabbed the map and cloak. Once the two things were secured in his robe, Dean and Harry left for the owlery.

After a couple of hours of flying Harry told Dean he would see him at dinner and then went to see Hermione. When Harry entered the infirmary, Hermione was sitting with a book in her hands. In a chair next to her was Ginny, and on the other side was Ron. Harry was about to turn back around and leave when he heard.

"Oi! Are you Bloody well done being full of yourself? Have you finally decided to talk to the rest of us?'

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione admonished.

"Well he's been a right prat all day. Threatened to bloody curse me into next week, he did."

"Still Ronald, language," admonished Hermione again.

"I have nothing to say to either of you two Weasleys at this time that would be any more civil then what I'm saying right now. Back off! Hermione I came to let you know that Neville and I will be by to take you to dinner. Also, if you haven't already, what Neville said earlier is for the ears of those he told only. Understand?"

Hermione looked at Harry confusedly for a moment, then her eyes widened in recognition and she nodded once. Harry then turned and left, as he closed the door, he heard Ginny ask.

"What did we do to deserve that attitude?"

"I don't know, but I think it is just him brooding over last night." Harry heard Hermione deflect the question.

Harry headed back to the Room of Requirement to check on Neville, and see how he was progressing. When he got to the wall on the seventh floor where the door would normally be, he called out Neville's name. A plaque appeared with the words "State ye name that ye may enter". Harry said his name and the door appeared in front of him. As he entered the room, he noticed Neville was deeply entrenched in the book. Neville looked up and smiled at Harry before saying,

"I'm not good at taking notes, so I read the book and your notes, then the book again. I practiced a little of the basic occlumency, and then started reading the book again. I think I've got it now, all I need is practice."

"That's ok Nev, we got about three hours our time, and I just ran into the Weasels when I went to tell Hermione we would get her for dinner. How about we pull and store that memory from this morning and perhaps others of this year that you find significant. Something is not right around here, and I want to get a better handle on it, before we leave for the summer."

"Sounds like a good plan Harry," replied Neville.

Over the next couple of hours they filled several vials with memories. Harry himself filled a couple more that he had not thought of earlier. Just before they ready to leave to go get Hermione, Harry called Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir has called Dobby? What can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter sirs?"

"First off, it's just Harry, second I need you to stay here until we come back. When we leave tell the room that only Harry Potter can find the door, and no one will find it but me."

"Dobby will be doing as Harry Pot.. I mean as Harry sir says."

"Alright, Dobby we will back after dinner." With that Harry and Neville went to retrieve Hermione.

Once Harry and Neville reached the infirmary, they found Hermione behind a screen getting dressed. Madam Pomfrey was standing there with two potions in her hands. When Hermione came out from behind the curtain Madam Pomfrey gave her the potions stating,"

Any complications at all you come right back here young lady. In your bag I have placed two boxes with a month's worth of shrunken potions. You need to take one of each every day until they are gone."

"Yes Madam," replied Hermione.

With that said Hermione downed the two potions and left with the boys. Once they were outside the infirmary, Hermione began an inquisition.

"Harry are you going to tell me what is happening between you, Ginny, and Ron?"

"Not now, after dinner," answered Neville with a grim look instead of Harry.

"Ok, then what is with the meeting in the room of requirement?"

"That will also have to wait until after dinner too," stated Harry calmly.

Hermione harrumphed with frustration; she wasn't getting what she wanted.

"Look Hermione, we aren't trying to avoid the answers, or get your knickers in a bunch. We just don't want the ears of Hogwarts hearing what we have to say." Harry stated while glancing at a portrait they were passing by. Seeing this Hermione acknowledged she understood with a nod. They made their way to the Great Hall discussing only topics like how the OWL tests went. They arrived at the Great Hall to find the Gryffindor table crowded with the older members of the DA. When they got to the table space was given between Susan Bones, and Dean. As they sat down the Headmaster stood up and began to speak.

"Since the return of Voldemort", at this there were many gasps and shudders all around the room, "and because six of our students decided to leave the castle grounds without permission. I am cancelling the Hogsmeade trip that was scheduled for this last weekend of the school year. The years end feast will be Sunday night, and the train will depart Monday morning. Take this weekend to decide what part you will play in the coming war. Choose carefully what side you serve. Don't let the darkness rule your lives. Order should rule, not fear and evil. Now let us eat."

The discussion at the table was all about what happened at the Ministry. The loudest bugle being heard was Ron tooting his own heroics. As the students began filtering out, Harry, Hermione and Neville stood together and headed to the seventh floor. They were stopped by Ron grabbing Harry and asking.

"Are you going to talk to me, or are you going to continue like before?"

"No Ronald, I am not ready to talk to you," replied Harry coldly.

"So you can talk to Hermione, and Neville here, but you got no words for your best mate. What the Bloody Hell is wrong with you?" Ron roared as he got red in the face.

"Ronald Weasley there is no need for that language. Now back off and maybe try again tomorrow," chastised Hermione.

At that point they were interrupted by Snape.

"Is there a problem here Weasley?" Snape snidely asked.

"Nothing that has to do with you greasy git," hissed Harry.

"That will be 10 points… Oh wait Gryffindor doesn't have…"

"Then we will just have to remedy that then, won't we?" interrupted Professor McGonagall. "Let's see, I'd say 50 points each for the six that brought Voldemort's return out from hiding. That means 50 points to Ravenclaw, and 250 points to Gryffindor. I believe you were going to take 10 points. Now that leaves 240 points for Gryffindor."

Incensed Snape stormed off. The others welcomed the Professor back. While Ron was being admonished by the Professor for his language, Harry, Hermione and Neville snuck off.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well here's another chapter hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4**

Harry and company arrived at the seventh floor by using the map to avoid the Weasleys and anyone else that might bother them. They arrived to find all the requested guests waiting. "Harry we tried to get the room to show up, but the door refuses to appear." exclaimed Seamus.

That's because the room is being held Seamus." Harry answered as he put his hand on the wall. "I wish to gain entrance," he stated.

A plaque materialized the words "Speak ye name that ye may enter", Harry then intoned, "Harry Potter".

At this the door appeared and Harry opened it to find Dobby staring wide eyed at the pensive.

"Dobby sorry Harry Potter sirs, Dobby not mean to be seeing Headmaster's and Harry Potter's sirs talking's. Dobby will punish himself severely,"

"No Dobby you will not punish yourself. I forbid it! Now what happened?" Harry calmly asked.

"Dobby was looking at the pretty water and then Dobby was seeing yous and Headmaster talking. I did not be meaning to Master Harry Potter sirs." Dobby began to frit, tears glistening in his tennis ball eyes.

"It's ok Dobby. Just promise me you will not repeat what you heard to anyone without asking me first."

"Dobby be promising, Dobby not be saying to no one."

"Ok Dobby, you can stay or go, but if you stay the same goes for anything you hear while you are here."

"Dobby understands Harry Potter sirs. Dobby will be staying out of Harry Potter sirs way."

With that Dobby phased out, but did not pop like he usually did when he would leave or enter some place. Harry turned to Neville with instructions.

"Nev, store that memory and bring out our shared one."

While Neville went to change out the memories, Harry turned to the rest of the group. They all had inquisitive expressions on their faces.

"Ok, does anybody not know what this is?" Harry asked while touching the bowl on the table. Several hands went into the air.

"Although I have not seen one from the looks of it and the conversation I just heard, I would say it is a pensive," interjected Hermione.

"Right in one Hermione. Who here does not know what a pensive is?" asked Harry.

A few hands were raised then Blaise spoke up.

"It is an object used to view memories, so that you can go back over them at a later time, or used to share them. They are sometimes used in the Wisengamot for testimony."

"Wait! What is a Slytherin doing here?" Seamus yelled.

"Ah yes, well I did not inform everybody of them, so you wouldn't know. They have been with us since the beginning they have been our secret members. Guys please show them your coins." Harry instructed.

When he said this everyone noticed two other people standing next to Blaise. Tracy, Daphne, and Blaise each pulled out their fake galleons for everyone to inspect.

"They were actually with me before the first meeting of the DA," stated Harry.

I didn't see their names on the list we all signed. How is it they did not have to sign it?" ranted Seamus.

"Actually, it was with Daphne's help that I created the parchment and coins. She's really smart." Hermione put in.

"She's Devious too." Harry said amusedly. "But to answer your question Seamus, they went further than any of you. They each gave a magical oath. If they had betrayed us they would have had more to deal with than Marietta has."

"But we never saw them at any of the meetings!" someone yelled.

Luna, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world spoke up.

"Oh they were there; you just didn't see them, like you didn't know until Blaise spoke up. I would say probably a Notice-me-not charm."

"Exactly, now if we are finished with the interrogation please have a seat around the table. Neville and I have something to show all of you." said Harry.

After everyone was seated Harry nodded to Neville. Neville took his wand and touched three runes on the pensive and the two shapes of the Weasleys appeared and began to speak. When the memory ended, it was so quiet that you could almost hear a feather floating. And then it happened.

"**That bloody big eared, pinky penised, freckle faced, dragon dung eating, hyena ass licking, gorgon piss drinking, Malfoy fucking little shit!"** Exploded a wild haired, purple faced Hermione. "To think that I almost fancied him. If I get a hold of him, I'm going to curse the freckles off his face. Then make his jewels the size of footballs. Next I'll shove his newly clear head up an acromantula's ass!"

Everyone looked at Hermione with their jaw nearly touching the floor. They were wondering who this possessed person was, because they had never heard her use that kind of language before. Neville pulled Hermione into a hug trying to calm her down. When she did calm down enough to notice, she looked at who has a hold of her. When she realized it was an angry faced Neville she calmed even more. When Neville felt the tension in her drop, he looked into her eyes his face changing from anger to embarrassment, but he didn't let go of her completely.

"Not very Gryffindorish of them is it?" asked Tracy.

"No, it would even be a disgrace to call it Slytherin, because that is even low for us," intoned Blaise.

"Yes that is true, but it is very Malfoyish." Daphne said with an amused expression. "Imagine being just like the person you despised most."

"This is all nice and everything Harry, well no it isn't, but what do you want us to do with this information?" asked Hannah.

"This0 is just for your knowledge, so you know what kind of people they really are. It is also so when you see any confrontations between us, you don't think I'm off my rocker."

"We already know you fell off that Harry. Who wouldn't with all that's happened to you?" Seamus teased with a grin.

"Be that as it may, let's move on. In front of you is a parchment and quill. The parchment has a few questions to be answered. Please sign it at the bottom when you are done," instructed Harry.

They all began reading and writing.

**Please answer the following questions using five words or less for each.**

**Who am I?**

**What do you think I owe you?**

**What do you want from me?**

**What would you give me in return?**

**There are now three sides to this war. Of the three leaders, who would you choose to follow?**

Harry waited a few minutes and then gathered up the parchments and handed them to Neville. After a short discussion, Neville began reading and separation them in to various piles. He handed Harry one that only had eight in it. Harry quickly looked through them before making a decision.

"Will the following please stay for a moment. We are through for the night, so the rest may leave now. We might be able get together again tomorrow, goodnight' Harry said before reading off the names on the parchment in his hands." Hannah, Susan, Blaise, Hermione, Neville, Tracy, Dean, Luna, and Daphne please stay for a moment."

After all the others shuffled out of the room, Harry requested the room to not let them be disturbed, and the door vanished.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to read the answers of one of those that left. I will then explain the reasons for the questions, and why I asked you to stay." Harry picked up one of the parchments from one of the other stacks and began to read. "These were Seamus': Question 1.) The Chosen One Harry Potter, Question 2.) To end the war, Question 3.) To end the war, Duh, Question 4.) Nothing, it's your duty! Question 5.) Dumbledore's. These answers show that I cannot rely on Seamus to do what is necessary. Yes he is a good person, but that does not mean I can put my trust in him."

"Harry wrote out these questions after we over heard the Weasleys. When someone that is supposed to be your best mate acts like that, it will make you wonder." Neville stated seriously.

"I did not even tell Neville what the questions would be, not that the quill being used would not let you answer falsely." Stated Harry sternly. "All those that have left put the Headmaster's name down for the last question. In doing so and signing it, they were compelled to leave. They also will remember nothing more than the Weasley conversation. If you have any problems with what I have done, or the way I handled things, you are free to leave also," Harry stated flatly.

"How very Slytherin of you Harry!" A smiling Daphne stated.

"I have not told anyone of this, but had I not met Malfoy before the sorting, I would probably be in Slytherin right now. That is where the hat wanted to originally put me, but I convince it to place me anywhere but there." Harry replied.

They all stood there stunned for a moment before Blaise intoned,

"What a loss, Malfoy again brings shame to the Slytherin House."

"Actually I could have been in any of the houses. The Hat said I had great loyalty, and a thirst for knowledge. I do not like being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' or 'The Chosen One'. I've always strived to be just plain old Harry, an average person, so I've tried to wallow in mediocrity. But no more! I am fighting back now, and I need the help of competent people to help me. Nev please read out your answers."

"Question 1.) Harry, my friend. Question 2.) Nothing. Question 3.) Friendship. Question 4.) Friendship and loyalty. Question 5.) You," finished Neville.

"The rest of you answered in a similar manner, and that is why I asked you to stay. Now the question I ask is are you with me till the end?" Harry questioned.

The others moved off to discuss thing among themselves. Harry was caught off guard when a squeaky voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry Potter sirs knows that Dobby is being here, and Dobby will always be being with Harry Potter sirs."

"I believe even if I asked you not to, you would still be here for me. You have been a good friend, and have been there when I needed you the most. Thank you Dobby."

Tears glistening in his eyes Dobby phased out again. Harry was just considering this when he was interrupted by Neville.

"Harry, we have all decided what we are going to do. What we are about to do, we hope it will show you how much we can be trusted, and how we feel about you."

With that Neville and the others went down on one knee, put their wands to their foreheads intoned.

"I Neville Longbottom," he paused while the others stated their names, and then they all continued together.

"Due swear myself to Harry James Potter as his vassal until such time as he releases me, or until the end of things. So mote it be."

"Guys, stop! A simple yes would have sufficed! Do you realize what you have done? This is paramount to slavery; you are putting your lives in my hands to do whatever I want with them! You are putting my life ahead of your own!"

"We know this Harry, and we know that you would not take this lightly," stated Hermione.

"It is nothing more than what you are doing for all of us, by placing yourself in harm's way with this war," included Luna.

"Harry the wizarding world owes you more than anything. We know you will not abuse this. We know you are not like Voldemort," reasoned Blaise.

"We are willing to give our lives freely in your service, as you would give your life to protect anyone of us" Susan put in.

"Harry we do it in this manner, so that there is not one thread of doubt in your mind that we are with you, and would not betray you," inferred Daphne.

"So there is nothing I can say to dissuade you all from this act?" asked Harry as he looked at each one of them.

"No!" they all intoned together.

"Fine, I give in. So Mote it be," replied Harry with his wand to his forehead.

A brilliant light flashed, nearly blinding them all. When it began to fade, it coalesced into a ball with a line going to each of the participants, which outlined each of them. A moment later and the globe split in two and flew straight through the roof.

"Ok," started Harry icily, "What just happened!"

"I have no idea," said Hermione unsteadily.

"That is not supposed to happen Harry. I have seen this ceremony with my uncle and his vassals. This did not occur during it," said Blaise in awe.

"Right, ok, I need someone to research what just happened. Now I give you a choice, we have two days before the train leaves. With this room we can have six days, or fourteen days. I would like to use this time going over the school year memories that each of you have, to better understand what was going on. I would also like to use the time to share any favorite memories of the past in order to get to know each other better. What say you all?" questioned Harry.

They all decided on the two weeks, and Harry set it up with Dobby to feed them at the appropriate times.

"Before we start, how many of you besides Neville have had training in Occlumency?" asked Harry.

Blaise, Tracy, Daphne, Susan, and Hannah all raised their hands. Harry picked up a book and gave it to Hermione, telling to make copies of it so they all could read it.

"Those of you who know Occlumency can skip the beginning if you want. Read the rest so that you know how to operate the pensive, and get the memories to view and store," instructed Harry.

oo00OO00oo

**Headmaster's Office**

Into the dark office on of the orbs flew. It slammed into Fawkes almost knocking her off her perch. She became outlined in light, with a single sting of light heading in the direction of London. A moment later with a bright flash the light was gone. Fawkes began to trill merrily, her whistles going so fast it sounded like one long note.

"Row slow down, I cannot understand you when you go so fast!" intoned the Sorting Hat.

"I said I am almost free! What was put in motion over two millennia ago has begun to take fruit. He has accepted the lives of others given freely as his own. He has begun to gather the descendants of the lost ones. I can feel her memories beginning to seep into me."

"Row who are you talking about? I have not seen anything of importance lately," replied Hat.

"Rick you know perfectly well what she is talking about. Your father told Sal and us all about it. Are you saying that you are now taking your brothers stance on the issue, and not believing?" A motherly sounding voice questioned from one of the top portraits.

"No Hel, I'm not. If what she says is true, he still has many tests to pass. So I see no reason to get excited," replied Hat haughtily.

"You have been free to make your own choices Rick. Albus has not been able to control you. That is why he argues with you so much. I have had almost no free will for over a century. Can you imagine how that feels?" trilled Fawkes.

"Ok, ok! I understand. I remember when you wanted to save that boy Potter. If Albus had been here we would not have been able to go to him. Albus was quite upset when I didn't put Potter in Sal's house. I told Albus I could have put him anywhere, and he would have fit right in. I just figured by putting him in my house it would piss Albus off even more because he would have less control over him. He wouldn't be able to use that greasy snake of his to influence him," stated Hat snorting.

"Remember who I am Rick, and the curse that I have. You found with Hel that which has been denied me. Whatever path he chooses, I will follow. I will not lay aside that which I have waited so long for." Fawkes' statement ended the conversation.

oo00OO00oo

**St Mungos**

Tonks is awoken when she feels something slam into her. She is outlined in a bright white light with one strand heading off in some direction away from her. Then with a brilliant flash it was over. All she could say before she passed back out was "Harry?"

oo00OO00oo

**Hogwarts Room of Requirement**

Over the next several hours the group read, discussed, and studied the book. Then with the help of the others they began to practice. Dobby popped in occasionally with food and drinks for them when it was needed. At about 3:00 A.M. on the "Here" clock Harry stopped everything. He told the rom what he wanted, and four doors formed. Two each on the opposite walls.

"Aright girls go over there, and boys over here. Let's get some sleep we'll start the good stuff tomorrow." Harry stated being satisfied.

They split and went to the respective doors. One door on each side was a bathroom with showers; the other was a dorm like room with the appropriate amount of beds. Everybody headed for the bathrooms first. By the time they got to the dorms, they found their trunks and all of their belongings there. Not even thinking about it they all crawled in for the night.

Harry awoke to the sounds of chatter and the scraping of chairs. Before he got out of the bed, he had to take a moment to understand the different surroundings. After a moment he remembered he was in the Room of Requirement, and went to the door to the center room. When he cracked it open he saw everyone else sitting at a table and eating. He could smell the eggs and sausage. Hurrying back to his trunk, he picked out some clean cloths and headed out to the bathroom. Nobody said anything as he skirted over to the next door. Once cleaned and refreshed, he entered the main room and made his way to the table.

"Morning everyone. I hope you all slept well." stated Harry.

"I think we probably had a better night than you did mate," replied Dean.

"Yah, you got really loud a couple of times last night," commented Blaise.

"I didn't mean for my nightmares to interrupt your sleep," said Harry solemnly.

"Don't worry about it, after all that has happened lately it is expected, even Neville got loud at least once," stated Dean.

"We all have things that cause us to have bad nights, we will have to try and deal with them when they come. If we have someone to be there for us during these times, it will help it pass more quickly." Daphne intoned while glancing at Tracy.

"Yes, we will just have to be there for each other," stated Luna.

"Now what are we doing next?" asked Susan.

"I thought we would spend the early hours in a 'working' mode by going over things that have happened in the past. Then in the afternoon hours discuss what we witnessed, and in the after-hours we could view childhood, and favorite memories. This would allow us to better get to know each other. Any objections?" asked Harry.

When none objected, and the food was cleared away, Harry moved to the pensive. He pulled out a long memory strand and put it in. After stirring it he stated.

"I figured we could start with the events leading up to and including what happened at the Ministry. The information in this is known only by very few. Many secrets will be revealed, some can be explained during while others will be better explained at a later memory. We can stop at any point where you have a question. If it can be answered at that time it will be. This may take a while, so let's all get comfortable," instructed Harry.

Harry had the table shrunk to just a half a foot bigger than the pensive. When they were all relatively comfortable, they dived in to the memory. The memory started with the vision Harry received during the History of Magic exam. It then flowed through Harry trying to find out if it was true. When they came to the conversation with Kreature, they all heard a squeaky but menacing "bad elf" eco out. When they saw the scene with Umbridge a few gasps were heard. When they got to the forest scene with Grawp someone said "Stop!"

"What is a giant doing in the Forbidden Forest?" asked Blaise.

"His name is Grawp, and he is Hagrid's half-brother. Hagrid has been teaching him to behave, and to speak English," stated Hermione.

"So is he the reason Hagrid has looked so beaten up the whole year?" asked Dean.

"Yes," Harry stated. "Hagrid says he is a little rough when they are playing, but does not mean any harm."

As they continued with the memory someone commented, "I think he has a crush on Hermione."

When the scene moved to the Threstrals, several more gasps were heard, along with a "So that's what they look like."

When they came to the point of entering the atrium, Daphne asked for a stop.

"Did it not seem weird to you that there was no guard at the check in station?"

"I thought about it for a moment, but like a good stupid Gryffindor, I pushed it aside," replied Harry sheepishly.

"Well we are all going to have to help you pull your Slytherin and other sides out more often," stated Tracy.

Trying not to look indignant, Harry got the memory moving again. There were no more interruptions until just before Knott was knocked out.

"Stop, you can't do that!" exclaimed Blaise.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Did anyone else see that?" questioned Blaise.

"Yes" answered Susan. "Harry twice you paused at a shelf and picked up a globe and threw it at a Death Eater. When I saw the first one, I just thought it was a fluke."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Harry, remember what Malfoy said about what happens when someone other than who the prophecy is about takes it off the shelf?" inquired Hermione.

"That would mean that there was more than one prophecy that pertains to Harry in that room," stated Hannah.

"My mother works at the Department of Mysteries. I'll have to see if I can glean any answers out of her this summer."

"Ok, let's move forward." Harry said as he started the memory moving again.

Nothing was said for a while, just a few gasps were heard when Hermione got hit, and the brains attacked Ron. When it came to the point of where Sirius fell through the veil, Harry paused and rewound it three times before someone stopped him.

"Harry was that Sirius Black that was fighting Bellatrix and went through that archway?" asked Dean.

Harry simply nodded while starring at the scene in front of him.

"But I thought He was supposed to be Voldemort's right hand man," stated Tracy. "Why would he be fighting against the Death Eaters?"

"H was Harry's godfather, and he was innocent of everything they accused him of," replied Hermione sorrowfully.

Harry started the memory moving again. Not another word was said until the flash of Fawkes swallowing the Killing curse. Neville then spoke up.

"Harry how is it possible for Fawkes to be full grown in your other memory, but be a fledgling after being hit by that curse?"

"I don't know, let's rewind and look at it again," replied Harry.

After watching it twice more Blaise spoke up.

"Harry can you slow it down, I think I saw something, but it was to fast to be sure."

Harry played it at about a quarter of the normal speed, and they watched it again.

"There," said Blaise. "Fawkes has something in her mouth, and drops it just an instant before impact and flashes away. Making it look as if she swallowed the spell."

"That's quite a smart bird," replied Susan.

"Yah, she is," whispered Harry.

They finished the memory without any more questions. No one even questioned Harry's picking up of a stray wand.

When they came out of the memory they all needed to stand and stretch. They heard a small pop, but it was not Dobby that appeared. It was Winky, Harry realized. Dobby phased into sight and went to Winky.

"Dobby being bad elf!" stated Winky. "Dobby not doing work assigned to him."

"Dobby is being helping Harry Potter sirs and his friends, as should be Winky. Winky can help Dobby and Harry Potter sirs by bringing food and other when Dobby can't," replied Dobby.

"Winky is good elf, Winky will help."

With that she popped out and a moment later popped back in and the table they ate at earlier was laden with food. The rest of the day was spent delving into abbreviated childhoods, and Harry's favorite memories. Neville's and Hermione's being the sadder ones. Susan's and Hannah's seemed to be the happiest. Theirs shared a lot of the same things, since they had known each other forever. The strangest seemed to be Luna's and Blaise's.

"Well let's call a day," said Harry. "I want everybody to practice the exercises from the book every 'night' before bed. Tomorrow 'morning' I will be showing you all what the Ministry incident was all about."

With that everybody trudged off to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **You will find in this chapter a bit of movie magic. It was needed to move the story along so it wouldn't stall. I thought I would state this before I got ragged on it so please bear with me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5**

Harry awoke with a scream of "Sirius!" He was soaked from sweat and all he could see were several shadows around him. Grabbing his glasses and quickly putting them on, Harry realized the shadows were his friends.

"I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't Harry," commented Hermione.

"No she already woke us with a nightmare of her own, and I was starting one when she did." stated Luna.

"Neville here woke us, and then the girls all came running. Then you woke just as we were coming to check on you," replied Dean.

"Harry don't fret, we said we would be here to support each other, and that is what we are doing," injected Daphne.

"If everyone is awake, what time is it?" questioned Harry.

"Its 4:30 am, and I don't think any of us are really going back to sleep." intoned Blaise.

"Well let's get an early start then. If no one is hungry yet, we can get an important viewing done before breakfast," stated Harry nonchalantly.

Everyone seemed to be agreeable to this as the girls left, and the three boys got dressed. They all met in the main room at the table with the pensive on it.

"I am going to let you all view this without me, because I fear what might happen should I live through it again." Harry said before pouring the memory the storage vial into the pensive. When he finished stirring, he activated it and had them dive in. While the rest were viewing, Harry called Dobby to have breakfast ready for when they finished. He also began placing more memories in to the storage vials. He figured he might need these as soon as they had eaten breakfast. He then placed quills and parchment down for each to make notes on.

It took almost twice as long as the memory was for them to finish. When they were done, they had a look of being both stunned, and confused on their faces.

"I know you have some questions, and comments you want to make, but please just write them down for now. After breakfast, I have supplied some background for you to view. If you still have the same questions after that, I will answer all I can. Now I believe breakfast is served," stated Harry.

Everybody was relatively quiet while they ate, every so often you could hear a quill scratch as some one thought of a question or comment to make. After he finished eating, Harry stood and went back to the pensive. When the others had arrived and were seated he began.

"Here is the first four years of my Hogwarts education. Condensed that is, for we have not the time, nor for your part, I presume the patients, to go through the non-important things."

A couple of chuckles went around the table at that statement.

"Please write down and hold all questions and comments until all four years are finished. You many find answers to earlier questions in the later viewings. Now please begin."

With that he poured and activated the first vial. While the rest dived in to the memory, Harry sat and began to note all the strange ways the staff had acted this year that was different from the previous years. By the time the others finished the first memory, Harry had a bit of a list. He looked at the others, and could see the questions burning in their eyes. He just got up and changed out the memories. Activation the next one he motioned for them to dive in. There was a flurry of scratching as they hastily wrote on the parchment. A few moments later it had quieted down, and Harry looked up and saw they had dived in to the mew memory. While they were busy, Harry used the time to reread the book on Occlumency, and try to practice the exercises in it. When the others were finished with the second memory, Harry could see that awe had taken over the questioning looks from earlier. He moved to change out the memories, while the others began scratching out questions and comments on their parchment. When he was finished, Harry sat down again and began to think about his plans would be in the near future. He was interrupted from his musings when a hand was placed on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Hermione smiling at him.

"Harry I was with you during pretty much all of third year. The only reason I watched the other two was to see what happened when I wasn't there," stated an amused Hermione.

"Well yah, I guess you were there. If it wasn't for you, Sirius would have been gone two years ago, and I would never have gotten to know him," replied an emotional Harry.

The chatted a little longer, before Harry went back to his musings. Hermione picked up the book, and began to study it. They were quiet through the rest of the time the others were in the memory. When they were done, Harry moved to change out the memories, and Hermione went back to her seat.

"This is the last one for now guys, and it is probably the worse one yet," stated Harry after activating it. "Now dive in and then we can nave a Q and A session after lunch."

Without a word they all eagerly dove in.

When they were finished with the last memory, a few looked a bit green in the face. All of them looked sad as they began to raise their hands.

"Write it down, I said it would be after lunch. I think you need to get together, and sort out the questions you have, and get your minds straight and calmed before we begin." Harry pointed to the other table where there lay sandwiches, and juice for them. They all moved to the table and ate in silence. Only chewing, swallowing, and an occasional quill scratch were heard during this time. When they were done, they all went to a corner, and began discussing what they had seen, and what questions would be asked. It took them a while, but they finally came up with a list that satisfied them enough that they believed they would get the answers the wanted. They approached Harry when they were done. Harry reached for a glass bowl. In the bowl were several scraps of parchment.

"Everyone reach in and grab one," instructed Harry. "This will be the order of questioning. This way everyone will get a chance to ask a question. It will also make it orderly, so I do not get confused."

There were a few snickers at this statement. "One question at a time each, and then we'll go back around. I'm trying to make it as fair as possible to all of you." Harry's statement was received with looks of relief. "Ok, let us begin. Who has the number one" Hermione raised her hand.

"Harry, how were you able to burn Quirrell with your hands?"

"Dumbledore said it was the love protection of my mother's sacrifice. It is also the reason Voldemort wanted my blood in his ritual."

"Harry," interrupted Susan, "love can hurt emotionally, especially if it is unrequited, or spurned, but I have never heard of it causing physical harm."

"My mother used to work for the Department of Mysteries, and she said there is a while room dedicated to the magic of love. I don't remember her ever saying that it could every burn someone," replied Luna.

"On that note, did anyone else notice that Voldemort, after the ritual, only touched Harry's scar, and nowhere else?" asked Blaise.

"Yah!" exclaimed Dean. "It seemed he wanted to prove that he could harm Harry, but was unwilling to prove he could touch him in any other place."

"You know he looked really red and scorched before he left the Atrium after trying to possess Harry," stated Daphne.

"That's something I do not know how to answer, but it is something to research later. Let's move one. Next question!" intoned Harry.

"Hold on a minute Harry I've got the number two, but I don't think this is working this way. I'm sure you did not intend to give answers to questions not asked yet, but it seems we need to refine our questions. You just answered multiple questions with the answer you gave, and the discussion we just had," stated Blaise. "Let the rest of us converse amongst ourselves again, to refine our questions, and make them more relevant."

"If that is what you all want then I have no problems with it," replied Harry.

After a moment they all nodded, and got up to go to a corner to discuss things together. While they were having their discussion, Harry called Dobby.

"Harry Potter sirs has called Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby, do you know where we can get these vials?" asked Harry as he picked up one to show it to Dobby. "We cannot take these out of this room, because they were made by the room. I need some we can take with us."

"Dobby be only seeing them in Headmaster's and greasy snake's office."

"We can't take any of those, they might miss them, and every time Snape misses anything, he blames me.," replied Harry. "Dobby, go to Griphook and tell him what I need, about forty of these. HE will get them, or know where to buy them."

"Dobby be going right now Harry Potter sirs. I's be being back soon."

With a pop Dobby was gone. Harry looked up and saw the others looking at him strangely.

"What!" questioned Harry coldly?

"I think we just realized what strange relationships you have," replied Tracy.

"You garner respect from those around you, but you do not ask for it," stated Daphne.

"None of your relationships are what could be called normal. Look at us for instance," said Dean.

"Who is Griphook?" asked Hanna.

"He is a goblin that works for Gringotts," replied Harry.

"See Harry, very and I do mean very few wizards get any kind of respect from goblins," stated Susan.

"I treat everyone with respect, that is until they show me that they do not deserve it," replied Harry.

"Yes Harry, we have all seen that. Even Professor Firenze shows you great respect," said Hermione.

"Don't forget that most of the other teachers do it too!" intoned Neville.

"Alright, alright! Now have you all gotten your questions straight?" asked Harry.

"Yay, we only have three or four that seem to need answering," replied Blaise, "Neville."

Harry and everyone looked at Neville, awaiting the question. Neville, a little pink in the face from being put on the spot, straightened his head and spoke up.

"Harry do you know, or even realize how powerful you are"

Harry shook his head. "Does it really matter? Without knowledge and training, all the power in the world is useless to me."

"He's right you know," blurted Luna. "The enemy has over fifty years of knowledge, and experience using it."

"That brings up on of the other questions," stated Hermione.

"Don't you think it a little odd that Dumbledore has not had you trained by someone, or done it himself?" asked Daphne.

"I have been asking myself that recently, but cannot come up with any answers to why he hasn't," replied Harry. "That in and of itself has brought up a lot of questions we may go over later."

Everyone mused that over for a bit before Blaise spoke up.

"'The last question may be a doozy, and it comes with a request."

"Ok, go ahead, "said Harry tentatively.

"Have you been back to the Chamber of Secrets" Can you take us, so we can see it?" asked Dean with hopefulness.

"First answer is no, I have not. The second answer is I don't know that we have the time to traipse through the castle to the second floor girl's bathroom, and then down to the Chamber," answered Harry. At that moment Dobby appeared with a pop.

"Dobby is being back Harry Potter sirs. Master Griphook says these are being best and have password to lock them. Instruction to be using them be in bag Master Griphook be saying Harry Potter sirs. Master Griphook also be saying that Harry Potter sirs be needing anything more that Harry Potter sirs be calling on him."

Harry took the bag and looked through it, he found the instruction manual, and then a thought hit him.

"Dobby, the elves use this room all the time right," asked Harry. Dobby nodded excitedly. "Do you know if there are any limits to where the doors from here lead to? When we were trying to avoid the Inquisitor Squad and Umbridge, it opened from other place to let us out without being caught," questioned a hopeful Harry.

"Dobby not be knowing exactly," he said while pulling on his ears. Harry had to grab his little hands to stop him, while saying,

"It's ok Dobby; just tell me what you do know."

"Dobby be knowing it sometimes opens near kitchens, or common rooms, when Dobby be having to put things in it and be having to go to other places," said Dobby shakily.

"Thank you Dobby that was very helpful," said Harry appraisingly.

Dobby smiled, and jumped to hug Harry's leg, and then popped away.

"Harry what are you thinking?" asked Hermione.

"He is planning on asking the room to provide a doorway to the Chamber of Secrets," stated Luna dreamily.

Everybody turned to look at her, and she blushed from the attention.

"Luna, I know that most people think that you are flighty and strange, but to me you have always had an insight to things that is clearer than most others. How is it you do this?" asked Harry with genuine interest.

"Nobody has ever asked that Harry," she began. "Because you have never made fun of me, and stood up for me, I will answer. I see most things in a haze; I have to really concentrate to make things clear. When I look at people, I can sometimes see what they have done, what they are currently considering doing, and what they might do in the very near future. I see creatures that others do not, but I do know that they are real," she intoned while glancing at Hermione. "I'm sorry, but I find it easier to just let it go, and not fight to often to get clear. Professor Trelawney says she thinks I see into the realm of the Fae, but no one knows for sure," she finished.

Everyone just looked at her with stunned expressions. Some were amazed by her clarity, others because of the information she just passed on about herself. Hermione went over to her and pulled her in to a hug.

"Luna I am sorry for all the things I have said. I never meant to hurt you. I'm still learning not everything can be found in books," whispered Hermione with genuine felling.

Luna flushed again as all the rest came and hugged her.

"Luna was right, I am going to ask the room for that very thing," said Harry.

"Harry, we don't even know if the room is capable of that," stated Hermione.

"No we don't, but we didn't know the room could do this time thingy either. Can you imagine how much training we could have done with the DA if we had known about it earlier this year? Hell, Neville and I found out about it by accident, really. We have no idea what the limits to this room are," stated Harry. "We won't know anything unless we try."

When no one put forth any more arguments, or objections, Harry began to concentrate on what he wanted.

"I need a door to Salazar Slytherin's place, The Chamber of Secrets," he told the room.

For a long moment nothing happened. Just as he was about to give up a large ordinate door appeared in the back of the room. It was carved with snakes and lions playing together. It had a large brass handle made to look like a snake, with a lion's head as the latch. The wood of the door was made of some type of black wood. Harry rubbed his hand lightly over the carvings while examining the detail.

"Well I guess we see if this does indeed lead to the Chamber," said Harry as he reached for the handle.

When he put his thumb on the latch, he felt a small prick to it and quickly pulled his hand away.

"The damn door poked me," said Harry as he showed everyone his thumb.

Right then the door clicked open on its own. Harry grabbed the handle and pulled it the rest of the way open to find a long set of stairs.

"Alright everyone, if we are going, it must be now. We can't waste any time while we are there, so let's make this as quick as possible," commanded Harry.

It took them nearly three minutes to get to the bottom of the stairs, which ended in another door. This door while it looked to made of the same wood as the other door was of much simpler construction. The door handle was the same, but there were no carvings the wood. Harry tentatively grabbed the handle, more ready this time for something to stick his thumb. He was a little surprised when the door clicked and nothing happened. Harry opened the door the rest of the way to find a very large study. It was nearly as large as the room of requirement. It looked as though someone combined and office with a small library. Harry moved forward to let the others in. As large as the place was, it was also messy. It looked as if someone has ransacked it. Books and scrolls were everywhere. They were interrupted in there observing of their surroundings by and upset voice.

"Who is it that comes to my office through my brother's door?"

Everyone looked around for wince the voice came from. Behind the large deck was a portrait of a man with salt and peppered black hair. He had a neatly trimmed go-tee of the same color.

"Speak up, or I shall have Maline dispose of you!" the portrait spoke harshly.

"We are students on discovery; this is not quite where we wanted to go. I was attempting to return to the Chamber of Secrets. I guess we got it wrong somehow," answered Harry.

"You are in the Chamber this is my office-library-laboratory. Did you not come the same way as you said you have before" questions the portrait.

"No the last time I came by way of the second floor entrance," replied Harry. "Who are you and where exactly is this in the Chamber?"

"Not very good manners boy. Though I asked first you sided stepped the question. I am Lord Salazar Slytherin; this place is located in the statue. That door on the other side goes to Malines's den, and onto the outer chamber."

"I am sorry for the lack of manners; I was a bit startled to find this here. I will introduce us as proper," Harry said as he began to point at each of his friends. "This is Luna Lovegood, of Ravenclaw House. Then you have Susan Bones and Hanna Abbot of Hufflepuff House. Here are Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Dean Thomas of Gryffindor House. Last but not least you have Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis of Slytherin House," stated Harry with pride.

"So that just leaves you young man, what house are you in?" questioned Salazar.

"His house should not matter, for he has ample traits of all the houses!' interrupted Luna.

"When I was sorted in my first year, the Hat said I would do well in any house." In parseltongue he added, "Even in your house Lord Slytherin, But I am stuck in Gryffindor."

"Another parselmouth has come to seek me out. Another of my bloodline has survived. Are you son or Grandchild of my heir?" asked Salazar.

"I am neither, I am Harry James Potter, and I only speak Parseltongue, because of this!" Harry said while pointing at his scar in anger. "Come on guys, we don't have time for this, every minute we spend here we lose seven in the Room," stated Harry heatedly.

"Room, what room do you speak of? That door only opens to one room," questioned Salazar.

"The Room of Requirements, also known by the house elves as the Come and Go room," interjected Hermione.

"If you wish to speak with us any longer, then you can come with us, for we are wasting time, and have a lot to do," stated Harry indigently.

"As I said, that door only leads to one room. It leads to Godric's office, which could be almost anything he wanted it to be," stated Salazar without any heed to Harry's tone. "This room was built at the same time and has the same capabilities. Although they have not been used in a long time, it should still work."

"If that is so, we need the time thingy to be one hour normal time to be seven hours our time," stated Dean.

"It is called time differential, and it can be as it is that room." In parseltongue he said, "Set the time differential to a stream of one to seven."

Two Clocks appeared on the wall with "Here" under one and "There" under the other, just like in the other room.

There were originally four of these rooms built in the castle, on for each of us founder, so that when school was not in session we could have the time and a place for our research," lectured Salazar as if he was teaching.

"Dobby!" called Harry .With a small pop Dobby was there.

"Dobby is being here Harry Potter sirs. What cans Dobby be doing for yous?"

"Dobby empty the memory strands into the new vials, bring them and the new empty ones here, and hold the room the way it is for us," stated Harry.

With another small pop, Dobby was gone. After another small pop-pop the satchel of vials appeared, with no sign of Dobby.

"Boy he can get things done fast when he has a job," intoned Blaise. "He really is something else."

For many moments everyone was quiet. Harry looking around noticed Hermione staring at the books all over the floor.

"Let's clean this place up a little, and then maybe we can get some questions answered from both sides," stated Harry emphatically.

They all began to use various cleaning and packing spells to straighten the room up. Salazar watches in silence until they were nearly done.

"So what kind of questions do you have for me?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Well I would like to know how this place got this way, and why none of the books I looked at have any words in them," stated Hermione depressingly

"My heir did this when I told him that I could not give him my knowledge. As for the books, only one of my blood can unlock what is in them," answered Salazar.

"Did he not read any of these?" asked Daphne.

"No, he could not without the family ring, and he did not have it at the time. Something about his grandfather hiding it away before he was taken to prison," stated Salazar.

"Did you know that he would become the most evil and reviled wizard ever known?" questioned Neville.

"He is what!" exclaimed Salazar.

"Yes, he is the one who gave me this scar, right after murdering my parents. He had also almost completely tore Wizarding Britain down to nothing before that," stated Harry emotionally.

"He says he is following in your footsteps. He has a deep seated hate for muggles, and wants to rule them, and make them slaves. He also wishes to rid the world of muggleborns, and half-bloods, as 'They are inferior to purebloods' he says. Ironically he himself is a half-blood. His mother was a witch, and his father was a muggle." stated Hermione.

"Twice he has used the basilisk in the Chamber to rid the school of those he feels unworthy." stated Harry.

"Maline would not attack anyone who was not a danger to the school. She is the last defense should the school be overrun with enemies." Countered Salazar with emphasis.

"That may have been true at one time. She must have been corrupted in some way, because what Harry said was true. She can't hurt anyone any more though," intoned Susan.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Salazar.

"Harry had to kill her in his second year to save the sister of a friend," Replied Tracy.

"I hardly think that a twelve year old child could kill a basilisk, when most full grown wizards cannot. She probably just ran off to her lair wounded or some such," stated Salazar.

"Harry why is it people always underestimated your abilities?" asked Dean.

"Youngest seeker in a century, saved the philosopher stone, killed a basilisk, ran off over one hundred Dementors, youngest Triwizard champion ever. You would think people would learn."

"Lord Slytherin, your heir has been trying to kill Harry since he was a babe of just fifteen months. He has not succeeded yet," stated Hannah.

"You have quite the resume for one so young, and to have suck loyalty from those not of your house is also impressive. That is if I could take their word for it. Do you have any proof?" Questioned Salazar with a sneer on his face.

"I could physically take you to the outer chamber and show you Maline. Other than that all I have is my memories and those of others that were there," stated Harry.

"In that cabinet over on the left wall you will find a proctor's pensive, used for showing memories to large groups. If you would allow, I would like to see these memories first to last," stated Salazar.

Neville, Blaise, and Susan moved at the same time to go to the cabinet. When they opened it a very large pensive was sitting in it.

"I used that to show some memories of spell reactions to my classes," intoned Salazar.

Susan using the Locomotive spell moved the pensive to the desk.

"Does it work the same as a regular pensive?" asked Harry.

"Mostly, but you do not dive into the memory. The memory shows above the pensive. Put the memory in, tap the two runes on the back, and the center one on the front," instructed Salazar.

Harry took a deep breath and thought on the memory he sees when the Dementors get to close. Shakingly he pulled the memory out and placed it in the pensive.

"I have never shown anyone this. It is what I see when a Dementor gets too close." Stated an emotional Harry.

They all sat and watched as Harry activated the pensive. The memory came out above the pensive like a blurry illusion. It was mainly shadows. It was the sounds and voices that got their attention. Everybody jumped at the green flash, and then it was over.

"You have to understand that I was only a baby then. The spell somehow rebounded of me and destroyed Voldemort's, which is what Tom Riddle calls himself, body, casting his spirit out to float around in the world. I was left with this scar, the nickname of The-Boy-Who-Lived, and some of his abilities. Parseltongue and a mind link with him being the most prominent. He was gone physically until last year." Stated a nerve racked Harry. "I was raised by my mother's muggle sister and her magic hating husband. I did not know that I was a wizard until I turned eleven, and was given my Hogwarts letter. It took literally hundreds of letters being sent to me before I was able to read just one. That one was handed to me by a half giant named Hagrid. Any time something strange happened I was punished severely for 'my freakishness', whether it was my fault or not."

"…_**He will thwart death and the darkness shall recede for a time. Although raised brutally his character is steadfast…"**_ whispered Salazar to himself.

"What was that? Did you say something Lord Slytherin?" asked Blaise.

"I thought he was quoting something," put in Luna.

"It was nothing, just mumbling to myself something I heard long, long ago," stated Salazar. "Now what else do you have?" he asked.

Harry pulled out five separate vials, and poured the first one in.

"Four of these are condensed versions of my earlier years at Hogwarts. The last happened just two day ago. I really do not wish to watch them. I've already experienced them and that is enough for me. Who would like to volunteer to stay and change them out for Lord Slytherin?" asked Harry of his friends.

Before anyone could answer Salazar interrupted him. "There is no deed for that. Alter you put the first one in tap the rune to the far left front, then put the next on and tap the next rune to the right. You can continue this way for up to ten memories. When the last is in tap the two runes on the back and they will begin," he instructed them.

"Ok, I'm going out to the other part of the chamber for a little while. You should be done by the time I get back," replied Harry as he started the memories.

Harry turned and went to the far door. When he opened it, He noticed his friends were right behind him. When they got closer to the opening that should have been the mouth of the statue, Hermione stopped them.

"Harry, you killed Maline three years ago. How come I don't smell and decay" Are you sure she died, and not just passed out from the wound?"

"I'm pretty sure she was dead, as for the lack of smell, I have no idea," replied Harry.

They moved to the portal and Harry looked out. What he saw was just the same as three years ago. He climbed out and the rest followed him.

"There must be some kind of preservation spell on the area," stated Hermione. "That corpse should be almost bone by now."

"Well for now, look but don't touch, you never know what will happen," said Harry in a commanding voice.

They all sloshed through the water and circled the corpse. Harry pointed out the still wet ink stain on the floor. Lying beside it was the tooth he used to destroy the diary. When no one said anything Harry began to wander around the pillars looking at the detail on them. They didn't look as ominous as they did before. The actually had a beauty to them, now that he was not raging with fear. After about forty-five minutes of wandering through the caver, Harry motioned that they should return to the office. When they got back in to the office, the memory of the Ministry was just finishing.

Ah you have returned I see. Are you ready to answer some questions?" asked Salazar.

"Sure, I've been doing that a lot lately, so why should I stop now?" Harry said without enthusiasm.

"First one is just for curiosity. You had only five people with you at the Ministry; I see three of the m here with you. Where are the other two and why wasn't the rest of these with you?" asked Salazar.

"The first one is another story all together, but the second is we did not know about it at the time. If we had, I am sure we would have gone," answered Blaise for Harry. The rest nodded in return.

"Ok," replied Salazar. "I need to apologize to you Mr. Potter. You really do have an impressive resume for one so young. Most wizards or witches two or three times you age cannot say the same. That is unless the world has gone completely bizarre."

"It's just Harry Lord Slytherin, and no the world is not that bizarre," replied Harry.

"Then Harry pleased call me Salazar or Professor, and I am glad the world is not that crazy," stated Salazar.

"Ok Professor what else would you like to know?" asked Harry.

"Why is my supposed heir always trying to kill you? How is it that the current Headmaster has allowed any of this to go on in the school? Why has no one put an end to him as of yet?" asked Salazar in one long stream of questions.

"I guess there is another memory you need to see to answer most of those three questions," replied Harry.

Harry retrieved and stored the current memories in the pensive. When he was done, he put the memory of the Headmaster in the office in to the pensive and started the memory. When that memory was through Harry looked up at Salazar who had a frown on his face.

"I think that may answer all my questions on that matter."

Puzzled Harry asked, "What do you mean by that Professor?"

"Well long ago I once heard a prophecy very similar to that one. It is a self-fulfilling prophecy. Had Voldemort not attacked you then that prophecy would have gone by the same way the other one I heard did. It would be sitting on a shelf like all the others in that Hall you went to. Someone had to have given Voldemort the information about the prophecy in order for him to make the decision to come after you." Said Salazar in a lecturing tone.

"He had a choice of either of two children to attack. Neville was borne at 11:59 pm on the 30th and I was born at 12:01 am on the 31st. Our parents were close friends, and they both defied him." Stated Harry. "What would make him chose me over Neville?"

"I cannot answer that. Somewhere in his twisted mind he made the decision it was to be you." Replied Salazar.

"Now I do have some important information to impart to you all if you would like it." Intoed Salazar in his lecturing voice.

"It is a bit of a history lesson and may take a while so if you are tired then I suggest you eat and retire for rest and we can continue on the morn." Salazar stated.

Harry looked at his friends and could see the weariness in their eyes. He called Winky and she brought them a light dinner. Salazar told the room to provide comfortable sleeping arrangements and they all crawled off to bed.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get out then the others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6**

They awoke the following 'morning' with a "Good morning" from Salazar. Harry called Winky for breakfast, when it arrived they all sat down at the table where they ate in silence, pondering the events of the previous day. After they finished eating and everything was cleared away they moved the chairs around the desk so they could all view Salazar as he spoke.

"I'd like to start today by giving a statement, then I will cover a bit of history. Finally I will impart some uncommon knowledge, and perhaps some advice." Salazar said to begin things off.

"First of all, my heir Tom Riddle, I call him that because he is not a lord, and I reuse to call him by a pseudonym. He states that he is following my tenants, following in my footsteps. That is so very far from the truth that calling it a lie would do wrong to lies. That being said when I first met him I was impressed. He seemed very intelligent and logical. He did seem to have a huge temper though when things did not go his way. I see now he was hiding aspects of himself from me. Those would be his vileness, his conceit, his egotistical view of his own self superiority, and of his self-worth." Salazar's tone was cold by the time he finished this statement.

"I have never had any real problems with half-blood or muggle-born. I do however have a great apathy for the average muggle. I think you will understand why after my story." Salazar's statement had no venom in it just sincerity.

"Way back when, my mother was kidnapped by a vile dark wizard in hopes of bringing shame to the King of Kent. Dorine, my mother, was the granddaughter of His Majesty Heugist King of Kent. This dark wizard felt the King had slighted him in some way, and so kidnapped my mother to try and sully the royal blood line, he almost succeeded. A young knight of Kent, Griff a former apprentice of the King volunteered to find this wizard and retrieve my mother. In his search for the wizard Griff came across several lost pieces of the arcane. As he searched he dutifully practiced not only his previously owned arts, but he learned and practiced the new ones too. He searched for over a year before he came across a seer that helped him by not only telling him the area the dark wizard was hiding in, but also unlocked a power that Griff did not know he had. This gift was called foresight at the time. It is different from a seer, because it only shows what action a person is about to take instead of seeing into the future or past. This gift aided Griff when he caught up to the dark wizard, for it allowed Griff to easily counter any spell the wizard cast. Griff destroyed the wizard, and found my mother; she had been beaten and brutally raped. Griff healed and cared for Dorine for a month before he was able to transport my mother back to Kent. Griff and Dorine grew close during her time of recover, and the trip to return her to Kent. Soon after they arrived it was discovered that Dorine was pregnant. This was not a good thing, for at that time for a woman to have a child out of wedlock was bad, but for a lady, or a princess it was worse. The scandal could destabilize the Kingdom. Griff went to Dorine's father, and then to the King himself and asked to wed my mother. He told the King he would take her away, and keep the secret of the family. Trusting in Griff, the King gave his consent, and granted Griff a land title somewhere north of what is now Scotland. When I was born, Griff raised me as if I were his own. About three years later another boy was born. Due to surnames becoming popular at the time, they gave him a surname combined from their own names. Godric Gryffindor, my brother. Griff and Dorine raised both of us as equals. When I came of age Griff gave me a pendant he had taken off the dark wizard, it had a strange stone in the center of it. I took the pendant with chain, and had them made into a ring with the stone in the center. Since I had found out at an early age that I could speak with snakes, I took my surname from the way they move, Salazar Slytherin is how I chose to call myself. I had a snake in the shape of an 'S' placed on the stone of the ring. That ring is now my family heirloom." Said Salazar with a piercing gaze toward Harry.

"I traversed the world when I was young trying to find others with the ability to speak with snakes. I found none living, but did pick up books and scrolls written on the language. I fell in love with a young woman who was a snake charmer in India. She gave me a son before dying from the birthing. I took my son back home with me here. I had been gone for ten years. When I returned I began to train my son, and with the help of my family he grew up to be a fine man. While I was away war had raged through the land, but thanks to Godric it ended without touching our family lands. Godric was gifted the title of lord and retired from service. Godric told me of the atrocities of the war, how it was started, and how it was run by wizards. We began to search for a way to stop wizards from committing these kinds of acts in the future. When my son was eight years of age, I found another wonderful woman and married her. Godric had also found himself a most talented wife. When we became restless by the lack of progress we were making in our search to belay any wizard from starting a war, we met the most intelligent sorceress that I have ever known. She suggested that by teaching the young the proper ways one with magic are to behave, we would be doing what we were looking for. By teaching as many as we could, we would be taking any army a wizard might try to raise away from them. It was a little altruistic, but it was as good a start as any. Griff granted us the land that this castle sits on, and the forest in the surrounding area. So the four of us, Godric, his wife Helga, Rowena, and myself, built this school. It took three years to complete the initial phase of the school, and that is when we gathered those that we could, and d began to teach. We chose students by what we saw as our favorite traits, and named our houses after ourselves. In the beginning things were fine, actually, for the first eleven or twelve years we were fine. We took in all those that we knew from the 'wizarding' world. Things became a little shaky after my mother's death. She was captured by racial extremists. They were muggles being enticed by a leader, that we found later to be a dark wizard, trying to thwart us. My mother was slain, along with a half-blood, and a muggle-born, who had tried to save her. I have since then had great apathy for most common muggles, for they are like sheep, and mob rule applies when they gather. You see, the half-blood was my own first born son, and the muggle-born was his fiancé. They were on an outing with my mother at the time." Salazar was quiet for a time, you could almost hear the emotion in his voice, but the emotion on his face was clear.

"We were told that you never took half-blood or muggle-born into your house," Daphne stated in confusion.

"Not true at all. My son and his fiancé were of my house."

"We have been told that there was a big fight between you and the others, especially with Godric over this." Dean's statement was also in confusion. "If this is not true, then what happened?"

"When we realized that more and more wizards and witches were being born in muggle families, we found a way to track when and where they were born. I suggested that we find a way to have them raised among magic, so they would know of their heritage, and be prepared to come to the school. The others said that was not possible, unless we kidnapped them all and gave them to wizarding families. Well you should be able to tell how I felt about kidnapping them. I was afraid that once these came to the school, that with their lack of magic upbringing, they would not be at the same level as the rest of the children. I suggested that they be taught apart from the others until they were ready. I was certain they would be bullied, and accidents would occur, that would lead to death. The other three chose to ignore me since the Council placed a ban on teaching any child under the age of eleven any magic. They could only be informed of its existence. The Council then set out to find a way to monitor them." Salazar paused for a moment and, looking at Blaise, Daphne, Susan, and Neville said, "I know this does not work, because if there are others in the house old enough, wands can be shared, and the magic used cannot be tracked, for there would be others able to say that they did it. Anyway, since they would not separate them, we made a deal that we would not sort those until the beginning of their fourth year. This changed to a double sorting. We would choose when they came, but after the first three years some of the children would change, understanding more of who they were. Most eleven year olds don't have any idea of who they are, or who they will be. Well this worked great for a while until a first year muggle-born was killed by a first year magic raised, in a duel. I blew my stack, I was so angry, I had words with the others, a short fist fight with my brother, and I left the school." Salazar finished with satisfaction.

"Wait, so we are supposed to be sorted twice?" questioned Hermione.

"Well yes, from what I understand by the castle whisperings, it was still being done until about 75 years ago. I also hear that in a lot of the muggle world, they have two kinds of secondary schools before you go to master your skill," replied Salazar.

"Well that is true, in some places, after your first six years of primary, they split secondary by three years in one school, and then the last four in another," stated Hermione informatively.

"Wait a second! How do you get all your information?" asked Dean.

"I get the occasional elf in here, and then I have an informational network of snakes and other creatures I can call. The last elf that was in here was perhaps twenty-five years ago. He was looking for a place to die, but I discouraged him from doing it here. That was the last time I got any castle information. The snakes only answer questions I send them to find out, and I have to all of their other observations they picked up while getting the information I wanted. They don't always bring that back either. Are there any other question?"

"How about we take the time for lunch, and think things over," suggested Harry.

When there were nods all around, Harry called Winky and had her bring them lunch. They all sat eating in silence, thinking about what they had learned. When they were done and everything was cleared away they went back to sitting around the desk.

"Harry," Salazar began, "I have a request of you. It may be a hard one for you, but I have reason behind my request. What I ask has significance to a decision that I have been coming to."\

"What is your request Professor? I will try and do what you ask," replied Harry.

"I would like to see as much of your childhood as possible, all the way up until you arrived here at Hogwarts. I want to see everything that is of significance. If you do not wish the others to see this, I can understand that. It can make you vulnerable to them in ways they may not deserve. This is very, and I do mean very important to me."

Harry looked each one in the eyes, looking to see what might be looking back at him differently if they see everything.

"I trust all of you with my life. If I let you see what Hermione has been after me for years for, the only thing I don't want to see in your eyes is pity, I don't think I could handle that. I don't want to think that after you see this that you are with me because you pity me. If you feel that way at all after you see this, I will immediately release you from your oath of service, and have nothing further to do with you." Harry's statement had finality to it.

None of their eyes changed on bit when he looked at them again. They all still had the same resolve he saw earlier. Without saying a word, Harry concentrated on everything of significance that happened to him since he could remember. It included his cupboard, the starving, the beatings, his accidental magic, and everything from the time he received the first Hogwarts letter, to him sitting down at the Gryffindor table. He put his wand to his temple and pulled out the longest memory strand yet. He put it in the pensive and tapped the proper runes to make it begin to play. Throughout the memory Harry closed his eyes, for he did not need to see what was happening with his eyes to know what was being shown. He heard gasps, groans, whimpering, and strange gurgles coming from the others watching the memory. His only thought was 'please no pity from them'. When it was finally over, there was nothing but quiet in the room until Harry finally opened his eyes, and looked at his friends. When he looked into each of their eyes, he didn't see pity; he saw a combination of confusion, determination, and awe.

"Just as I thought."

Everyone turned to Salazar after he said that.

"What do you mean Professor?" asked Luna

"It has to do from something long ago, but it doesn't matter right now," he replied. "Do any of you have questions for Harry?"

"Harry how is it that you turned out to be the wonderful person you are, with a childhood like that?" asked Hanna.

"I don't know I just treat others the way I feel I should have been treated. I show respect to everyone, until they show me that they do not deserve it. Even then I am as courteous as I can be to them. Look at Snape, he has done everything to show me that he does not deserve my respect, but in class, I try to show courtesy to him, but elsewhere I do have problems showing any. I just try to be what it is inside of me to be," he replied.

"I want to talk about how you got your letter, how you got to the train, and other thing up to and including your sorting," stated Hermione. "Harry did you not get the 'Welcome to Magic' kit that I got from McGonagall?"

"Yea, I got one from Sinistra, the first book says, 'Yes Magic is Real' on the first page," stated Dean.

"Every muggle-born, or muggle raised is supposed to get the kit!" Susan put in.

"No, and Hagrid never said anything about it. He wouldn't forget something like that, would he?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so, from what I saw in the memory, he felt it was an important mission for him. He sounded at first like he thought you know who and what you were. I don't think he had any idea he should have had one to give to you," stated Tracy.

"He should not have been the one to go see you, it is supposed to be a teacher, and at the time, he wasn't one," intoned Susan.

"No he wasn't, it seems like someone wanted you to come to school completely ignorant of everything," stated Neville.

"Did anyone else find it convenient that Molly Weasley just happened to be announcing to the world loudly where to find platform 9 and ¾? I mean wouldn't that be against the secrecy laws?' asked Daphne.

"Yes that was a clear violation of the law. I should know with my aunt being the head of the MLE at the Ministry," replied Susan.

"I smell a setup, the whole thing reeks of something underhanded," interjected Tracy. "It's almost Slytherin like, no offence Professor."

"None taken, it wasn't sneaky enough," he replied with a smile.

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Ok, ok. It was all a setup; I was young and very naive, as well as nervous, distracted and lost. I never thought about it, but now I can see it," stated Harry. "I can already devise who was behind it, but I cannot see why, unless it was for control."

"That would be the only reason behind something like that," stated Salazar. "I can also see why you did not want to come to my house. If you had the choice now Harry, what house would you be in?"

"I don't really know, I don't think I would fit in any one house right now," he replied.

"I would say then that you would fit into my second wife's house. Those that showed that they encompassed all of the other's houses aspects in near equality after their third year were sorted into her house at the beginning of their fourth year resorting. She only had fourth year and above students in that house," instructed Salazar.

"Wait, a fifth house?" questioned Hermione. "I have read 'Hogwarts a History' many times, but it has never hand any mention of a fifth house."

"Memorized it, is more likely," stated Neville while chuckling.

"I'm sorry Professor, I forgot something. May I introduce to you the brightest and smartest witch of our age, muggle-born Hermione Granger." Harry stated with such pride and seriousness that no one laughed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger. When the edition that you have read was published, may I ask?"

"1978 sir," replied Hermione. "It is the most updated version."

"Harry if you would please place you wand to the bottom left drawer of my desk say, (in parseltongue), Saline, it will open to show you some none magic books," requested Salazar.

Harry did as asked, and when the drawer opened, there were four books in it. The books were titled: History of Magic 100-1000 AD, Parseltongue is it Real, Building Block of Strategy, and the last book which was a lot newer then the others was Hogwarts a History, with a publication dated of 1902.

"I asked my heir for that copy over fifty years ago. He spelled it so that I could turn the pages by voice. Now if you please give it to Ms. Granger, and let her look up the house arrangements, she will find what I want. This edition was not found in the school. As a matter of fact, Tom had problems finding any editions older than 1925. It seems they all mysteriously disappeared when that edition come out. He said he got this one from a bookstore that only sold 'rare' books. I believe it was one of those that sold books that were banned by the Ministry," instructed Salazar.

"There are five houses in here. There is a list of significant historical people that graduated and what house they were in. It says here that the most famous wizard of recent times to come from 'Hogwarts' house was Nicholas Flamel. In my book it says he was a Ravenclaw. There are other names listed as coming from 'House Hogwarts' that in my book have them coming from other houses. It says the average amount of students in the house was forty to forty-five. Only about ten out of each class of the size of two hundred and fifty were sorted into that house," Hermione informed them. "Why would someone try to erase the existence of a whole house, and then change what house people were in?"

"It seems it did not fit into someone's view of how Hogwarts should be," replied Salazar. "Let me ask you a question. How many students are attending Hogwarts right now?"

"I would say five to six hundred maybe," answered Harry while looking at the others for conformation.

They all nodded that this was about right.

"So that would mean there are about thirty some students per year?" questioned Salazar.

When everyone nodded yes to him, he frowned.

"What happened? That is less than a quarter of the students that were here when my heir was here in school. He said the war was pretty much over then."

"In part it was Tom. Him and his followers killed many wizarding families before 1981. Family lines died off in the hundreds, or left for other countries to get away from him," stated Neville.

"It really despairs me that my own bloodline is the cause of such destruction," intoned Salazar.

"Harry, you know me and how I feel about authority figures. How am I supposed to trust Dumbledore any more after what I've seen?" questioned Hermione.

"I say you don't," commented Blaise. "From all that I have seen, he is not the man my uncle told me he was. He is supposed to be this smart and wise leader of the light! Instead he seems to be a manipulator that has been using Harry like a chess piece in his own game. Isn't he supposed to know what is going on in this school? Doesn't it seem odd that almost every time there has been danger to the students, especially Harry, that he is not around?"

"That's why I am asking how I am to continue following one of the supposed greatest leaders of all time," returned Hermione.

"You don't," interrupted Salazar. "Just because a person is in a leadership role, does not mean he can be trusted. And to your question Mr. Zabini, yes the current headmaster of the school knows everything of significance that happens in the castle, except for in the four founder's offices. That is the way we designed the castle, so that the children would be safe. The castle herself speaks to the headmaster and headmistress of the past, and they convey that to the current head. They can do this no matter where the current head may be," instructed Salazar. "This current Headmaster does not seem to have the interests of the school in the forefront of his mind. He seems to be playing a game, and Harry here is his center piece. Have any of the rest of you seen strange things from the Headmaster?"

Harry looked to the others and noticed Dean turn red and avoid his gaze.

"Dean, do you know something you would like to share?" Harry asked him.

"I ah…"

"He can't say anything because he is under a wizard's oath," interrupted Luna.

"Is this true Dean?" asked Harry

Dean couldn't verbally respond. Every time he began to say something, he choked, and got even redder in the face.

"Harry, take the young Mr. Thomas and a couple of the others up to my brother's office and get cleaned up. I would like to talk to those of my house, and those of Helga's in private for a little while if you don't mind," requested Salazar.

Harry escorted Dean and the others up to the other room. They went and retrieved clean clothes and headed to the baths. After they were cleaned and refreshed they headed back down to Salazar's office. As soon as they were in the room Dean was ambushed by Susan. She went over to him, and while touching his face stared deeply into his eyes.

"Dean, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I don't want you to even think about what caused you to take that oath. Thinking about it might tempt you to say what it is," Susan said soothingly.

While Susan had Dean's attention, Daphne snuck up behind him with her wand out. Blaise trailed her with his wand also in hand.

"I mean it Dean don't think about what the oath was for at all," intoned Susan.

As soon as she finished this statement Daphne pulled her wand away from Dean's temple and out cam a memory string. Blaise immediately cast an obliviate. Dean's eyes glazed over for a moment and Blaise whispered to him.

"You will not remember ever giving any magical oath to anyone but Harry. You will not remember any reason behind giving said oath. You will not remember anyone asking if you know anything strange about Dumbledore."

Dean's eyes cleared up and looking at Susan, he blushed and asked her, "What did you not want me to think about?"

"Delaying asking me out," Susan replied. "I'm going up to the other room to get cleaned myself, anyone else going to join me?"

"I'll escort you, and we can talk a little," replied Dean, blushing even more.

As the two of them headed for the door, Daphne handed Harry a vial that contained the stored memory. Then she followed Susan and Dean.

"I want the rest of you to think of things that were not quite right this year as you get cleaned up. We'll pull them when you return." Harry instructed them as those that still needed to clean up began to leave.

Once they were gone Harry gave a questioning look at Salazar.

"I'm sorry Harry, but the only way to get at the information that young Mr. Thomas had was to steal the memory, and then erase the memory from his mind. Otherwise he could have come to harm, or lost his magic. This way he does not break his oath, and we will be able to see the information. He will never know of the information, and must never see the memory. I instructed the others on the process of what needed to be done. The spell knowledge had to come from them," Salazar answered at Harry's penetrating gaze.

"I am just concerned, my friends insisted on placing themselves as my life vassals. I do not wish to harm or lose any of them. Their lives are in my hands, and I would give my own before I waste theirs," replied Harry.

"As a good leader should," returned Salazar. "Have dinner brought in when they return. You can gather and store the memories after that. I think we should wait anon to view and discuss them."

As they awaited the return of the others, Harry and Hermione regaled Salazar with many of the achievements muggles have accomplished in the last fifty years. When the others did return, Harry called Winky for dinner. After dinner was cleared away the others began pulling and storing memories. When they began to tire, Salazar call for the sleeping arrangements, and they all headed off to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 7**

Upon waking and eating, Harry gathered everyone together to organize the memories into separate areas of severity and relevancy. Harry figured that once this was accomplished, it would make understanding easier after viewing them. Before they began viewing any memories, Daphne came to Harry with an idea. Harry in turn brought the idea up with Salazar.

"Professor, when we went out so that I could show my friends the rest of the Chamber, we found something that amazed us. Maline's body has not decomposed any since her death. Is this normal for a creature of her type, or is it something else?" asked Harry.

"No it is not normal. I used that area to store projects that were unfinished, until I could get back to them. There are preservation spells built into the columns to cover the entire area. Why do you ask?

"Well Daphne here came up with the idea of putting Maine to good use. It is said that the skin of a basilisk is more resistant to spells than dragon hide. The bones are some of the best for use with runes, and the poison is not only the most fatal, but is used in many rare potions. I was wondering if you would mind if we harvested her, and used what we got to fight and win this war," reasoned Harry.

"I am honored that you would care what a measly portrait would say about doing such a thing. I could not stop you if you chose to do it without my consent," replied Salazar.

"That may be so, but you have treated us with respect, and I have been around portraits that have been not only disrespectful to me and others, but were extremely belligerent. You have earned my respect," stated Harry.

"I would like it that she will be used for what her purpose was supposed to be for, that of a protector. You have my consent Harry, use her well."

Harry called Winky in, and when she arrived he gave her simple instructions.

"Winky, I need you to relive Dobby for a while. Do whatever he instructs you to do until his return."

"Winky good elf, Winky will be doing as Master Harry Potter says." Then she was gone with a pop, a moment later Dobby appeared.

"Harry sirs be needing Dobby? What does Harry sirs be needing Dobby to be doing?"

"Dobby, I need you to go and bring Griphook to me, if he is available, and has the time. Make sure you ask him to come, don't just grab and bring him. Do you understand?"

"Dobby be doing as Harry sirs be saying."

The next moment he popped away. Harry went to the others to see if the memory organization was sufficient. He has Hermione and Daphne ensure that everything was in good order. Harry was about to give some more instructions when Dobby popped in holding a sour looking goblin.

"Griphook, it is good to see you. I hope I did not disturb your work," greeted Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I was about to take my lunch break when I was whisked away by our over eager friend here," replied Griphook.

"First off, I thought that after last summer on our way down to my vault with Tonks that you agreed to call me Harry."

"I apologize Harry, but it is not only extremely rare for a wizard to remember a goblin by sight, and to remember our names, it is unheard of for a wizard to ask us to call them by their given name," replied Griphook. "I was afraid you might have forgotten about it, I hope you do forgive me."

"Of course," answered Harry. "I have a business proposition for you. I have some work that needs to be done, and I figured you would know who could do it. You have come through for me all year, and I think this time you pockets will get much fuller."

Griphook gave Harry a frightenly large toothy grin.

"Now, I would like to first introduce some people to you. I believe they will all show you great respect," stated Harry.

Griphook gave him a doubtful look, as Harry began to introduce his friends. They each offered to shake his hand. This surprised him a little, but not as surprised at what came next. Blaise, Neville, Daphne, and Susan returned his greeting by saying something to him in Gobbledygook. When Harry got to Salazar, he paused.

"Now, I don't know how common this is, but I would like you to meet Lord Salazar Slytherin," he said in introduction.

"You have been lost for a long time Lord Slytherin. Many have asked of your vault, and of your portrait. I am sorry to say that your vault is empty, but am glad to see that your portrait is found," stated Griphook.

In perfect Gobbledygook, Salazar answered him. "Master Griphook, it is good to see that your noble race still thrives. I worked closely with the Stonebreaker, Bolderhead, Ragnok and Sandblade clans when this castle was built, and for some time after."

"I am honored that you would remember those clans, but sadly only one of those remain," replied Griphook returning to English.

"We must speak on this later, after Harry has finished his business with you. For I may have some of my own for you," returned Salazar, still in Gobbledygook.

"What is it you need Harry, I do not wish to waste my lunch time," asked Griphook.

"Don't worry about that Griphook, for every seven minutes you spend here only one passes at Gringotts." Harry said while pointing at the two clocks on the wall. "I have a fresh thirty or so foot basilisk that I need harvested. I figured you could direct me to the right ones to do it, and perhaps negotiate the fees for me. I shall pay you handsomely for the service. The faster it gets done, the better, time is of the essence, since we leave the castle on Monday morning. I would also like you to secure it until I can see you this summer."

"I can use anyone I wish to do this?"

At Harry's nod Griphook's grin seemed to be even bigger than earlier.

"Have Dobby take me back to Gringotts, and I shall return within four hours Gringotts time," stated Griphook.

Salazar called Griphook over, and the two of them had a quiet conversation in Gobbledygook. When they were done Griphook went back over to where Harry was. Harry called Dobby over to him and gave him instructions to take Griphook back to Gringotts, and to wait there for him until he was ready to return with his party. The two of them left with a pop.

"They won't be back for at least twenty hours of our time. So let's get ready to begin viewing these memories. Dean, I need you to go back to the other room, and get quills and parchment from out bags, so we can take notes. I would ask Dobby or Winky to do it, but they are both busy at the moment," stated Harry.

Dean nodded and went through the door.

"I wanted to get to his as soon as possible. I had to get him out so that it would be no effect on him," Harry quietly told the others as he poured the memory into the pensive.

_{… Dean was sitting in a chair in front of Umbridge's desk, writing lines with a blood quill. Umbridge was at her desk with a sickly sweet smile on her face. The door to the office opened and Dean turned to see no one there. As he turned back to his parchment Umbridge spoke to him._

"_Mr. Thomas, you will go into the classroom, and continue to write your lines. I expect you to have written no less than twenty-five more done when I come to check on you."_

_Dean got up and went through the door to the classroom. As soon as he closed the door, he stopped and put his ear to it._

"_What do you want Dumbledore?" Dean heard Umbridge ask._

"_You are not doing your job Deloris, "Dean heard Dumbledore's voice saying._

"_What do you mean; I am doing everything I said I would."_

"_You are supposed to be pushing him hard, so that he will beg for my council. He does not seem to be going in this direction."_

"_I don't know what else that I can do to him that will work. He is getting help from somewhere."_

"_Yes, I know, he has a small group that he is working with. You need to find and disband them. Then you can call Cornelius and the three of us can put on a good show."_

"_If you don't know where or when they meet, then how do you expect me to find them? This whole castle answers to you."_

"_That may not be true if they are not meeting outside the walls. Check the Forest, and the other out of castle places. If you don't find them there, then let me know."_

"_This scheme of yours had better work, Cornelius will not be happy with our weapon running around like a loose cannon."_

"_Just do your job Deloris, get creative. When he comes to me, after I have ignored him enough, begging me for advice, then I will give the council I want him to have."_

"_Well do it soon, your last two lackeys did not turn out so well. One is uncontrollable, and the other refused you. We couldn't even keep him locked up!"_

"_Let me worry about those two. I'll destroy the first, and I have control of the second at this time. Neither will be a factor in our future plans."_

"_I still don't like it! I will try some other means then. When the three of us control everything, I'll be a lot happier."_

_Dean could hear the scuffling of a chair, and the closing of a door. He left the door and went towards a desk. The door from the office opened before he got to it. He turned to see Umbridge frowning at him. She then asked in her sickly sweet voice,_

"_What are you doing out of your seat Mr. Thomas?"_

_When Dean could not answer fast enough, she continued._

"_I see, did you get a good ear full? I bet you did. What to do with you, hm? I could obliviate you, but you are just a lowly muggle born that does not deserve to have magic. No, I think I would rather see you torcher yourself. You have a choice Mr. Thomas, you can either give me a wizard's oath, or I will gather all of your family and have them fed to the Dementors in Azkaban. What will it be?"_

_Blanching at the thought of his parents and sister having their souls sucked out, Dean slowly and unthreatenly pulled his wand out and put in front of his face. He would much rather take a chance of losing his magic then to lose his family._

"_I, Dean Thomas, on my magic swear to never speak of what I over heard. So Mote it Be."_

"_So Mote it Be," intoned Umbridge. "Now get out of here, and go to your common room. If I see you again tonight, you will get lines for the next two weeks."_

_Dean fled for the door…}_

"Not a word guys. You can put questions and points of interest into your notes, but make no references to where it came from. We don't want Dean hurt in any way. I believe we have relieved him of a great burden that was on his mind. He should be back here soon. Don't look at him any differently than normal. If he sees you doing this, he will know something is up, and will begin to ask questions we can't answer. Now act lazy as we wait for him to return," instructed Harry.

Everybody took the rest of the time to control their emotions, and school their faces to natural. It did not take long after that for Dean to return. He had a bag with him, and as soon as he entered everyone got up and went to him. Dean opened the bag, and began passing out quills and parchment. When everyone was seated again, Harry began pouring memories into the pensive and setting it to play ten in a row. They began with Harry's memories from summer at Grimmauld Place. They moved to conversations he had with other teachers, and then to the memory of the attack on Mr. Weasley. They went through the Christmas memory of his talk with Snape, and then the lessons with him. They continued through with what happened in the Headmaster's office after the DA was ousted. From there they went through everything that happened up to and after the Ministry. They viewed these through the multiple eyes of those involved. Although some of it was a repeat for the others, Harry wanted not only for it to be fresh in everybody's minds, but he wanted Salazar to see all of it too. He thought Salazar might have some insight to give that they did not have. Harry only held one of his memories back from being viewed. He was waiting to see if the other person who shared the memory would choose to show it to the rest of the group. They all took notes, writing questions and comments down to use during the discussion phase. They broke to eat, at both lunch and dinner. After dinner they discussed the day's viewings.

"The first thing I have to say is, damn Harry!" Blaise exclaimed. "I know that you were told that Snape was to teach you Occlumency, but that is not what he was doing. What I saw him doing to you was nothing short of mind rape."

"I have to agree with Mr. Zambini Harry," stated Salazar. "The only thing I see him doing is weakening your defenses, and opening your mind wider. I am surprised that nobody could hear what you were thinking after his sessions. Your mind would have been, I am not sure how to explain it in today's terms."

"Broadcasting like a wizarding wireless?" asked Luna.

"What is that dear?" asked Salazar.

"Ti is a box that puts out the sound of music and speech so everyone around can hear it. The loudness goes up and down. If it is all the way up you can hear it three to four rooms away, with the doors closed," instructed Hermione.

"Yes, that would be about right," replied Salazar. "Harry you will have to see a mind healer to make sure there is no permanent damage."

"Did everyone else notice that Dumbledore kept ignoring Harry, or wouldn't look him in the eyes, unless Harry got mad?" asked Dean.

Everybody nodded, and the discussion moved on without a hitch.

"Yah, it did seem to be strange for Dumbledore, with the way we saw him act towards Harry during his earlier years," replied Tracy.

Next they moved on to how the other professors did not seem to want to help or get involved with anything related to Harry. Everyone had things to say about what they observed. They continued their discussion until people started yawning. At seeing that, Salazar called up the sleep arrangements for the "night", and they all went to bed.

The nest "morning" when they awoke, Harry sent someone to relieve Winky so that she could bring them breakfast. While they were eating Dobby popped in with Griphook, and one other goblin that appeared to be a female.

"Hello Griphook how was your work day?" asked Harry.

"It went as it usually does when around most wizards. They think the universe revolves around them, they think it is their show to run," replied Griphook gruffly.

"So, who do we have here?" asked Harry.

The other goblin was looking at Harry strangely.

"Harry Potter, this is my wife, Potion Mistress Griphook," Griphook introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Griphook," Harry said as he reached out to take her hand.

She gave him the most amazingly confused look he had seen yet on a goblin.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, my husband told me about you, but I had dared not believe it," she replied.

Harry then proceeded to introduce the others to her. When he was done she turned to her husband and said.

"You were right he is not at all like other wizards. He is strangely different. She then turned to Harry. "Now Mr. Potter, I was told you had a large basilisk that needed tending to. I would like to get started as soon as possible."

"First of all please just call me Harry," he replied. "Second, how much will this cost me?"

She looked at him strangely again for a moment before answering.

"Harry, I wish to acquire one fifth of the venom and bones."

Harry looked at Griphook and then back at his wife.

"Griphook, I requested you to be my negotiator, because I believe you to be fare. I assume that you have already spoken to your wife about it, so if you have no objections, I'll take that deal."

"Harry, my wife knows that is a steep price, should you wish it to be less, I will work on the negotiations," replied Griphook.

"No Griphook, I am including your commission in the deal, so I think it is a fair price."

Mrs. Griphook looked as though she would feint, while Griphook himself was showing all his teeth in his smile. Harry then had Neville take them to the outer chamber, Dobby following along with them.

oo00O00oo

Outer Chamber of Secrets

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom, you may return to the others. When we are done we will come back to the office before we depart," stated Griphook. He turned to Dobby as Neville began to walk away. "Dobby, please retrieve our equipment."

Dobby bowed and popped away.

"Dear?" questioned Mrs. Griphook. "Why would a wizard trust us so much, show us such respect, and gift us with such wealth over a small job like this?"

"As I said before, Harry is different. Every summer he would come to the bank, and he greeted me by name each time, that alone surprised me, bet he also showed me respect, and treated me not as an equal, but as a superior. Every time we traveled to his vault, he would laugh at the ride, wishing to go faster. He asked questions with genuine interest. I believe he remembered everything I told him, because he never asked the same questions again at any time. Some questions were of wanting more in depth knowledge of what he had asked the previous summer. I think Harry is very unique, and from what I saw earlier today, he is teaching others of his generation to be like him. Although I do not think he is doing intentionally. Those children up there follow him because they internally believe him to be doing what is right. I think with their help, Harry can change the way the wizarding world thinks."

"From what I have seen so far, he does seem to be of a different sort. I will reserve any judgment on him until a later date."

During this conversation, there had been several double pops. Boxes were appearing in neat stacks. With a final single pop Dobby appeared with the last box.

"Master Griphook sirs, Dobby has brought it all. Does Master Griphook sirs wish for Dobby to be staying, or be going back to Master Harry Potter sirs."

"I want you to stay Dobby, in case there is a need for something else."

"You serve your master well Dobby," suggested Mrs. Griphook.

"Sorrys Mistress Griphook mams, Dobby has no master, Dobby is free elf."

"Harry Potter is not your master?" she questioned. "Then why do you serve him as you do?"

"Master Harry Potter sirs is the greatest wizard ever. Master Harry Potter sirs freed Dobby from horrible masters, the Malfoy. Please do not be telling Master Harry Potter sirs I's be calling him that. Master Harry Potter sirs be asking Dobby to be calling him Harry. Dobby be doing this when he is being around Master Harry Potter sirs. Master Harry Potter sirs be saying to call him Harry because Master Harry Potter sirs be saying Dobby is his friend," he concluded with tears in his eyes.

"I won't say anything Dobby," replied Griphook.

"I won't either Dobby," included Mrs. Griphook. "You are right dear; Harry Potter is a different kind of wizard."

With that she opened a box, got out some tools, and set herself to work.

oo00O00oo

Office, Chamber of Secrets

Once Neville returned to the office, Harry started the pensive which had been filled with the memory vial of the others. They watched several encounters with the teaching staff that the others had, and a few odd conversations and actions of some of the other students. Nothing big stood out, but over all there were many small uncommon and strange behaviors noted. Most of what they saw was just odd for the person they were viewing. They paused many times and made comments, but no real discussion took place. They broke for lunch, sending someone to relieve Winky so that she could bring it. After lunch they looked over their notes and had a long discussion of the patterns they were beginning to see. By the time they broke for dinner, they had a detailed analysis of what they had seen.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 8**

Once dinner was finished, and cleared away, Harry looked over at Daphne.

"I had one memory I held back," he said showing Daphne the vial. "I did not want to show it if you did not want the others to know about what happened."

Daphne herself pulled out a vial from her robes.

"I retrieved it, and have been debating on what to do with it. Tracy and Blaise have some idea about it, they just don't know the details," she replied.

"It is up to you, I do not think the others would think badly of you. On the contrary, I think your bravery and determination will surprise them."

"You know, it is the main reason that I began putting my trust in you."

"That may be so, but I never distrusted you, because you never gave me a reason to. It might help the others to understand you a little better. Especially about the way you act around other students."

"Ok, show both of them. This way they will get two perspectives of the incident."

Harry poured both of the memories into the pensive, and set it to play them in sync.

"What I am about to show you is a traumatic incident that happened to one of our family. Again, I do not want to see any pity from any of you," instructed Harry.

They were looking at him funny.

"Yes, I said family. I consider you all to my brothers and sisters. I would give my life for anyone of yours. Are there any problems with how I feel?"

"No father," teased Blaise.

Everyone laughed at this. When they finally calmed down, Harry started the memory playing.

_{…Harry was in a rather foul mood after the fiasco in the DADA class, and his subsequent conversation with McGonagall. He went upstairs to his dorm and grabbed his map and invisibility cloak in hopes of avoiding everyone. After donning the cloak and activating the map, he began wandering the castle. He has somehow ended up in the dungeons. As he was walking he saw a dot on the map meandering to and fro through the hall, it was Daphne. Harry watched as the dot moved closer in his direction. While looking at the map for a way to avoid running into her, he caught the smell of perfume. When he looked up, he realized she was not more than twenty feet from him. He was about to turn a corner when he heard something clatter on the ground near him. He looked down to see that a wand had hit the edge of his cloak. From behind him he heard a voice._

"_Got her, go stop her from running." It was Malfoy's voice…_

…_Daphne felt something tug in her robes, and then she heard Malfoy's voice. She looked up to see Crabbe and Goyle were just about on her with their wands drawn. She reached for her wand but it was not there. Crabbe got behind her and put his wand to her back. Goyle was to the front right side of her, and Malfoy was walking towards her. She had nowhere to go. Malfoy had a wide simpering grin on his face._

"_I've got you now bitch. You have nowhere to run, and no wand. It is time to teach you a lesson. No one denies a Malfoy of what is his."_

"_You egotistical little worm, I belong to no one but myself," replied Daphne defiantly._

_Malfoy walked right up to her and smacked her left cheek. Daphne's head turned with the force, and when she turned it back, tears were in her eyes. At that moment, she lashed out with her foot and caught Draco in the nuts. She turned to flee, but was grabbed by both of the "dumb towers". She struggle for a couple of moments before Draco recovered._

"_Take her to that classroom over there," ordered Malfoy._

_The two thugs drug her to the room and threw her in, barring the door with their bodies._

"_No one is to enter this room until I come out," commanded Draco before going inside…_

…_Harry was momentarily stunned to inaction at what he was seeing. Then he realized what Draco intended to do, and with fury on his mind, he acted. He reached down and picked up Daphne's wand, which he had subconsciously covered with his cloak, and quietly made his way to the "dumb towers". He walked right up to them and whispered a stunner, a red light emitted from both wands catching both of the thugs in the chest. They both dropped to the ground. As quickly as he could, Harry whispered binding spells and opened the door…_

…_Daphne fell to her hands and knees as was shoved into the room. Before she could recover he heard "Imperio", then her mind was pushed back into a corner and she had the feeling of euphoria come upon her. All she could do now was watch what came next._

"_A very handy spell my father taught me. I've practiced it until I could do it in my sleep. Although you are not the first to experience what I use this spell for, you will certainly be my favorite. Now stand up!" commanded Draco._

_As she stood she could hear him say._

"_Now tear your clothes off. I want them to be all in pieces."_

_Though she tried to fight it, she saw herself rip her clothing in pieces as she too them off. With her clothes in tatters on the floor in front of her, she stood there as Malfoy came closer._

"_I have been paid very handsomely from not one but two sources to do this, not that I wouldn't do it for free anyway. One wants to sully your family for their rejection of him, and the other wants to take you down a notch. He says you act as if you are above everyone else. I agree with that."_

_Draco, already with his own clothes discarded began to rub his hands and his member over Daphne's body when the door flew open._

"_I thought I said no one was to enter!" barked Draco before he collapsed to the floor…_

…_When Harry opened the door, he saw Draco rubbing himself against a nude Daphne, and immediately sent the strongest impediment he could cast. Malfoy fell to the floor, and Daphne just stood there with an expressionless face. Harry ran over and shook her, but got no response._

"_What did you do to her Malfoy?"_

"_Potter!" squeaked Malfoy. _

"_Tell me now Malfoy and I may go easy on you!"_

"_Daphne, attack Potter!" commanded Draco._

_Daphne looked around but could not see Harry. She began moving around searching for him, screaming in her mind for help the whole time. Harry after seeing this figured out what was wrong and booted Draco's head like a football, knocking him out. Harry turned to see Daphne on her knees sobbing. Thinking quickly, Harry went to the pile of clothes that were where Daphne had been standing, to get her robe, only to find it and everything else in tatters, after taking another moment to think, he took off his father's cloak and wrapped it around Daphne. Harry put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes._

"_I don't know how bad this is affecting you, but I need your co-operation if I'm to help you."_

_Harry then handed Daphne her wand. Shakily she stood up and shot a purple curse at Draco that Harry had never seen before._

"_I have a feeling we need to make Draco here very embarrassed. If you would kindly help me by moving him outside, I will deal with the other two," stated Harry as he moved to the door._

_Mechanically Daphne levitated Draco to the door. Once she had him outside in the hall, she turned to Harry._

"_What do you want from me Potter for saving me from him?" she asked in a cold tone._

"_I want you to get your things, go to your dorm, get some clothes on, and then go see Madam Pomfrey. I want make sure that when Malfoy wakes up, that he is not still in your mind," replied Harry coolly._

_Daphne looked at him disbelievingly. "That's it? That is all you want Potter?"_

"_Well, I do want my father's cloak back and perhaps for us to be friends one day, but that is all."_

_Daphne looked at him somberly for a moment before pulling the hood of the cloak up and disappearing…}_

When the memory was over, Harry looked around at the others. All he saw was awe and anger.

"Ok, questions anyone?" asked Daphne.

"Questions are be sides the point. You got stones my dear sister!" stated Hanna.

Daphne blushed slightly before thanking her. Everyone was quiet for a few moments before any real questions clicked in their heads.

"Is this why you and Tracy began to ask me questions about Harry on our runes class?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I wanted to know more about the real Harry, and Tracy wanted to find out what kind of person would help me like that and not want something in return," answered Daphne. "Harry had my trust completely the day I returned his cloak. He greeted me kindly, and thanked me for returning it, and then acted as if I had been his friend for years. He never brought what happened up until just a little while ago. Tracy and Blaise came along later, after I told them the basics of what happened."

"Harry you are one of a kind," stated Dean.

"I don't feel that way, I am sure that the rest of you would have done something similar. Anyway, I acted to slow, I should have stopped it sooner," he replied. "That is why I am thankful for the DA. I act more quickly now, but I still need improvement."

"I'm not sure what I would have done, and I know that I would have been slower to react than you were Harry, but you are right in that I would have done everything I could have," stated Neville.

"Harry, do you realize that you were casting spells with two wands? You cast one spell, and it came out of both wands at the same time. I have never heard of this. What about you Professor?" asked Luna.

"It was extremely rare in my time, only one wizard that I knew of could do it, and that was my brother."

"Harry, what did you do with Malfoy and his cronies?" asked Susan.

Blaise, Tracy, and Daphne all began to laugh at this question.

"Draco was found on his knees stuck to the floor with two 'wands' stuck in his hands, and mouth stuck open," interjected Tracy.

The others looked at her funny. She rolled her eyes and explained a little more.

"The wands belonged to and were attached to the 'dumb towers', which could not move from where they were standing."

It took a moment before everybody's eyes went wide and they all began to laugh so hard many of them were rolling on the floor. Once they were able to calm down, Harry called it done for the 'night', and arrangements were made for sleeping.

After awaking and eating breakfast the next 'morning', Harry declared a day of rest. He told them all that he wanted to do nothing but talk about normal everyday things, play a few games, and just enjoy each other's company. Susan and Dean sat together, and right next to them was Blaise and Hanna. They were all playing a card game together and every so often either Blaise and Hanna, or Susan and Dean would put their heads together and start whispering. Over in one corner Neville sat on a divan with Hermione's head in his lap as he read over their notes. Nobody seemed to mind that Luna, Tracy, and Daphne sat together gossiping about the others. At about midmorning, Dobby and the Griphooks returned to the office.

"Well Griphook, how did it go?" asked Harry.

"Everything went well. All of it is packed and placed at our house to keep it safe until you decide what to do with it later this summer."

"That is fine. So how much so you think you got out of it?" asked Harry.

"I would estimate our part to be about 1.2 million galleons," replied Mrs. Griphook.

"What?" Hermione questioned as she jumped up. "Harry that would mean the rest of it is worth about 4.6 million galleons. Do you realize how much that is?"

"Griphook, what is the current exchange rate for galleons to pounds sterling?" asked Harry.

"Today it is one to eleven, but is expected to fall on the morrow to ten."

"Harry, that is forty-six million pounds, that is more money than the average muggle corporation makes in a year," exclaimed Hermione.

"Wow, that is more than most football players make in a career, and that is with endorsements," stated Dean.

"Look, I'm not concerned about the amount, as much as what it can do for us," stated Harry. "Now, I'd like to thank you Griphook and Mrs. Griphook for your services. I'll contact you later this summer, after I have finished my stint in Durskaban, on what I want done with it. You may stay and keep company with us for a time if you like, or you can go. Whatever is your leisure to do, now that business is finished," stated Harry.

"I am sorry Harry, but business is not finished," interrupted Salazar. "Master Griphook, did you bring the things that I requested of you?"

"Yes Lord Slytherin," replied Griphook as he opened a bag at his side.

He pulled out a clear glass bowl, a small vial of clear liquid with several runes on it, a silver dagger also engraved with runes, and several pieces of parchment. At seeing this everyone got up and came over to the desk. As they all moved toward the desk, Griphook took out a few more items from the bag. He pulled out another small empty vial, what looked like a rectangle of wax, a large quill, and a strange one sided silver mallet looking thing. He then moved over to the seat of the desk, and it changed to match his stature. After seating himself, he pulled one more item from the bag. It was another quill, but this one was only half the size of the first. He moved the things around on the desk to his satisfaction, and then looked up to Salazar.

"We are ready to begin Lord Slytherin. This is the first time I have done this so to insure it is done right, my wife will be a legal goblin witness."

"That is fine Griphook, I just want to insure that it is fully legal, and will be recorded appropriately," replied Salazar.

"You may begin when you are ready Lord Slytherin."

Griphook placed the large quill at the top of the parchment and it stood on its own. It was a disturbing sight for Harry, for he had a bad experience with quills that wrote on their own.

"Attention to all of those in attendance, and to those of the wizarding world," began Salazar, as the quill scratched on the parchment while he spoke. "I Lord Slytherin of the no longer living do declare now and forthwith that Harry James Potter is now and has been by right of conquest my magical heir. He has shown himself competent and has defeated my current blood heir at every confrontation. I also decree that should he accept, that Harry James Potter become my new blood heir by way of the ancient right of blood adoption." In parseltongue he added, "For now and forever do I command this." He then changed back to English. "Signed, Lord Salazar."

Griphook turned to the portrait and put his finger on two spots near the bottom right corner of the frame. Salazar then said 'Simplicity' in parseltongue, and with a click the corner of the frame open, and a small vial popped partially out. Griphook took the vial out and closed the corner back up with a click.

"I placed that vial there about fifteen years before my death, when someone told me how they were trying to find a way to make people from just blood. It was crazy, but I thought you never know," stated Salazar. "Harry do you accept the offer to be blood adopted by me?"

"I…" stunned, Harry was quiet for a moment. " I am honored, but I do not believe that I deserve, or am worthy of such and honor."

"Harry, you remind me so much of my first son. It would be an honor to me for you to accept. I think any good family, wizarding or not would want someone like you in it. The honor that you have within you shines like a beacon. It draws to you those who strive to be like you. My bloodline could do no better than to have you in it," stated Salazar.

Harry looked at his friends for support, and they all nodded, knowing that what Salazar has said was true. Harry still speechless turned to the portrait and nodded he head.

"Harry you must verbally accept this offer. I am sorry, but the formality of the proper paper work demands it," stated Griphook.

Harry thought for a moment on how to phrase his reply so that it would sound as formal as the situation demanded.

"I Harry James Potter do hereby accept that which Lord Salazar Slytherin both decreed and offered."

The quill scratched out his statement on the parchment exactly how he phrased it. Griphook then unstopped the vial he was holding, and put the tip of the dagger to it. He put a small drop of its contents on the point, and then let it drip on a blank piece of parchment. He then said something in Gobbledegook and lines began to appear on the parchment. A family tree of sorts became visible. It had Salazar at the bottom with his ancestors filling in the top.

"This document has verified that the blood in this vial does indeed belong to Lord Salazar Slytherin," intoned Griphook.

He then wrote something in Gobbledegook on a separate piece of parchment before taking the vial and removing another single drop from it and placing the drop on the document with both Salazar's and Harry's words on it.

"Harry, would you please use this blade and fill this vial with blood?" he questioned.

Harry took the dagger and did as asked, slicing across the palm of his hand then making a fist to squeeze the blood into the vial. When he was done, the cut healed too leave no marks. Griphook took the vial and place one drop on the document next to Harry's statement of acceptance. He then poured the rest of the vial into the clear bowl. With this he added the contents of the vial with the clear liquid, and the vial of Salazar's blood. He then took the dagger and stirred the contents together. When he finished that he wiped the dagger clean and looked up at Harry.

"Now Harry, take the dagger, and cut an x on the palm of your left hand, using only this side of the blade," instructed Griphook while pointing to the proper blade side. "You then need to place your hand flat into the bowl."

Harry took the dagger in his right hand and made the incision as instructed. He didn't feel the blade cut, and no blood came out of the wound. Harry then placed his hand over the bowl before putting it palm down into the bowl. For a moment nothing happened then it started. At first it was an itch, but it grew to pain. Before it was done, it was the worst pain he had ever been through. Even Vodemort's cruciatis curse was nothing in compare. He was nearing the point of passing out when with a flash of bright light it was over. Harry immediately pulled his hand up to look at it, there was no cut. He then looked at the bowl, and it was completely empty. He looked at Griphook who had confusion on his features. He turned to his friends and they all had a look of confusion about them too.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't believe that is supposed to happen," stated Griphook. "Although I have never performed one of these before, I have witnessed many. That has never happened at any of them. Dear, did I do anything wrong?" he asked looking at his wife.

She shook her head, "I have witnessed over two hundred of those, and I have never seen that happen. The ritual liquid is gone too, that is supposed to be left behind after it is done."

"I will speak with Ragnok when I turn in the paperwork. Since I cannot use the ritual liquid on the document, I will write a statement of what happened. I will need all of you to witness for me with signature and blood," Griphook said as he began to write.

When he finished, he had everyone in the room sign the document, prick their thumbs with the dagger, and press it next to their signature. He even included Dobby in the process. Once everyone had taken their turn, Griphook too the wax and pressed it to each of the documents. It left the perfect amount of wax on each without having to melt it. He then took the small mallet and pressed the head into each. When he was finished, he packed everything up and with good-byes from everyone left with Dobby popping them out.

"I don't believe I want to go through that ever again. That pain was worse than anything Voldemort ever did to me," stated Harry.

"What are you saying Harry?" asked Blaise. "When my uncle blood adopted me, there was no pain involved. All I got was a vast and terrible itch in my hand. No pain at all, and I certainly did not glow a white light and almost blind everyone."

Harry again looked around at each one of them. They were all staring at him in awe.

"As a matter of fact Harry, when Griff blood adopted me, all I got was an itch. Although it was so bad I wanted to cut my hand off to get it to stop," stated Salazar. "Let us get past this, Harry I have a couple of things to tell you. I cannot give you your inheritance without you having the family ring. It was the same with Tom."

"I'm not really worried about an inheritance, money does not mean that much to me, family does," replied Harry.

"That may be true Harry, but money is not your inheritance, knowledge is. That ring and my pass phrase opens up all the knowledge contained in these books to you, and more. Knowledge is power Harry. I can teach you history, or proper educate, and everyday things like that, but what good would this do in what is coming? With the ring, I can impart magical knowledge, teach you the arcane."

"Ok, so somehow I have to find and get the ring, which Tom no doubt has already. That is probably why he wants back into the school so much. Then I have to bring it to you, preferably do over the summer. Nope! My tasks aren't impossible," replied Harry with great sarcasm.

"What happens if Tom gets here with the ring before Harry does," asked Hermione.

"That was not my point. It won't do him any good. He is no longer my heir, and hasn't been since he took Harry's blood. He is actually the unnamed heir of that rat fellow and Harry," replied Salazar.

"Ok Grandfather, you now have me confused," stated Harry.

"Grandfather?" questioned Salazar.

"You don't mind do you? I mean we are family now," returned Harry.

"I think that I can get used to that, it will do fine. Anyway, Tom does not have my blood in him. He has the marrow from his muggle father, blood from the rat fellow's hand, and the blood stolen from Harry. Hence those are the only people he can be an heir from. That ritual he did, should not have worked with his father being a muggle. There is something else behind this that we cannot see."

"Well that clears that up, but I don't want him as my heir," stated Harry.

"I understand that Harry, but because he is, there are ancient magic's that can be used against him. I cannot tell you what they are, or teach them without the ring," replied Salazar.

"So, one of my major priorities this summer is to get the ring. No big deal, not sure how to get it done, but who knows what may happen," stated Harry sarcastically. "Now, do you think we can relax for the rest of the time we have left? My brain is beginning to hurt!"

They all spent the rest of their time in the Chamber just hanging out, enjoying the company of each other, and exploring their friendship. When it came time for the years end feast they had Dobby hold the room, and they all went down to the Great Hall together.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Headmaster's Office

"Did the rest of you feel that disturbance earlier?" Hel asked the other portraits.

They all nodded that they had indeed felt it.

"What are you talking about Hel?" asked Hat.

"There was a large magical pulse from under the castle earlier Rick. I think it came from Sal's Chamber," she replied.

"Only one person currently in this school can access that Chamber, and Albus has been looking for him for two days. What was Mr. Potter doing in the Chamber I wonder? Did it come from the Chamber itself, or from the area?" asked Hat. "Albus has found a way to locate a student in the caverns of the Camber."

"I think it came from Sal's office, not the Chamber itself, otherwise Albus would have found him already," replied Hel. "The question to ask is how he was able to enter the office without Albus being able to track him. You don't suppose he used your old office do you Rick?"

"It is possible, he and his friends have been using it almost all year for their little training club," he replied. "What kind of disturbance did you sense Hel?"

"I first felt intense pain, then something connected itself to the castle, and then I felt great warmth of emotion. It was like someone had come home to find the family waiting for them, but they had a family," she replied. "It was a very powerful surge."

"Yet Albus did not detect it?" asked Fawkes.

"I did all I could to block it from him, but it was too much to hold it all back. I know he felt some of it, because that is when he got grumpy earlier," replied Hel.

"So that is what caused him to almost knock me off the shelf," replied Hat. "Do you think he has any idea what it was, or where it came from?"

"No Rick, that was why he was so frustrated, I was able to filter enough out, that he could not know it," she replied.

"So, Mr. Potter is mucking around in the Chamber again. He is beginning to trouble me," stated Hat. "I hope he does not go the way the last one to delve around there did. Albus has already messed up once. I don't think we can survive another one."

oo00O00oo

Great Hall

Since it was the years end feast, everybody was forced to sit at their own house tables. Harry told the rest of them that they would all meet when it was over, and they all split up and moved towards their housemates. As Harry, Hermione, Dean, and Neville neared the Gryffindor table, Harry motioned the other the three to sit near the Creeveys as Harry sat down he noticed that Ron and Ginny were at the end of the table with no one near them. As he we pointing this out to the others, Dennis spoke up.

"The other DA members told Colin about the memory, and he told me. It's going around the rumor bin right now. The whole school is treating them like they have the plague. Serves them right too."

"So what have the rumors turned into?" asked Dean.

"The latest is that Ginny gave Ron a love potion, and that they were caught together naked in a classroom going at it like bunnies," supplied Lavender.

Everyone around them started laughing at this and down the table Ron looked as if his head might explode from pressure. Just then Dumbledore got up and said, "Let's eat," and the food arrived. Chatter was light at the table with people discussing what they would do this summer, and what they thought of the OWLs. All in all, the food was good and the conversation was pleasant. Before it was over, Dumbledore rose to his feet to give his usual end of term speech. It looked like his smile was only half there, and the customary twinkle was not in his eyes.

"Another year has ended," he began in a flat tone. "Another year of trouble and another year in which a few students found it necessary to do things their own way. Individuality is fine, but not when it comes to the safety of the school. We all must work together to keep her safe. A war is beginning, and sides must be chosen. It is either with me and the school, in order and light, or it is with the enemy. When you leave tomorrow take the summer to choose where your loyalties lie, and where you want to be. When you return to the school, it will be here that you are safe, because here I and the staff will be, to keep the order and light. The Ministry is now with us for the time being. Voldemort has been proven to have returned. It is my way or his way, and only one is right. Tonight the teachers will be patrolling the whole school. You all will remain in your common rooms or in your dorms after curfew. If you are not there when checked on, then we will have to assume that you are up to no good. Those in violation will be severely punished, and face possible expulsion. It is sad when a few take it upon themselves to ruin things for the others." As he said this last part, he was looking directly at Harry. "Now enjoy your summer and have a good night. The train leaves at 9:30am tomorrow."

Students everywhere got up, with somber and confused expressions on their faces, and began to filter out of the Great Hall. Harry sat there letting the speech sink in, and the crowds thin. The other three stayed and waited to see what he was going to do. Those of their 'family' that were from the other houses sat down at the Gryffindor table as it emptied. When the room was nearly empty, Harry stood and motioned the rest to follow him. As they reached the doors, they all heard, "Mr. Potter a moment if you please," from Dumbledore in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I do not have a moment for you. Not now, nor at any time in the near future." Harry replied in a very cold voice.

The others with Harry began to close ranks about him.

"Why you little arrogant…" Snape began as he reached for Harry's collar.

"As for your greasy little garden snake here, if he lays on hand on me, he will lose it quicker that he can give a lesson zero," said Harry interrupting Snape's rampage.

He then turned and walked off with the others following. Harry led them to the Room of Requirement without saying another word along the way. Once at the wall he announce his presents, stated his name and went through the door. Once the doorway vanished, he headed straight for Salazar's office. Upon entering the office, he went to a chair and sat down before speaking.

"Ok guys, I'm pretty sure Dumbledore's speech was about us, and me in particularly. Did everyone else get the same feeling?"

"Actually Harry, there was more to it than just that," replied Hermione.

"Do tell Hermione, you are usually right about the speeches," stated Neville.

"Well the first thing is that he is restriction the whole school because we disappeared for two days. He basically knew where we were, but had no access to any of us. The next thing was that he was limiting how many sides there are to be in the war. His and Voldemort's, he basically said that we are either on his side, or on Tom's side. He sees no in between," she instructed.

"Dobby!" called Harry.

Dobby popped in. "Dobby is here Harry sirs. What can Dobby be doing for you's?"

"Go get our things and put them back in our dorms. We will be staying there tonight. I also would like you to be ready for any of us to call on you at a moment's notice. Just us Dobby, and nobody else, if you can so that," instructed Harry.

"Dobby can be doing Harry sirs. Dobby be say he be taking his day off if asked what Dobby be doing." Then with a pop he was gone.

"Everybody needs to practice their occlumency exercises from the book. It is possible that we might be visited tonight," instructed Harry.

"They wouldn't do that, would they Harry?" questioned Neville.

"It is highly possible, I want those of you who have roommates here with you to try and sleep in shifts. We can make up for our lost sleep on the train, or when we get home. If you don't have a roommate here, all I can suggest is that you ward your bunk, and be vigilant," stated Harry. "Grandfather, I will have Dobby come visit you during the summer. I'll instruct him to keep you informed of what is happening. The rest of you call Dobby if something of importance happens."

Harry looked at each of them to make sure they understood his instructions. When they each nodded to him that they understood he relaxed a little. A couple of 'real' hours later Harry sent them off to their common rooms. Harry stopped at the table with the memory vials on it and pocketed a few. He then met Dean, Neville, and Hermione outside the rooms on the seventh floor. They waited for the door to disappear before Harry led them to the Gryffindor tower. As they walked in, the noise level dropped to nothing, and Harry immediately spoke up.

"I am sorry everyone if my absence from the tower cause tonight's restrictions. I did not want my actions to cause you all problems. Please forgive me."

"There he is folks! The Chosen One! His head has gotten so big now from his fame, he doesn't care about us little people!" crowed Ron loudly.

"Shove off Ronald Weasley!" berated Seamus. "Just because you and your sister were caught making bunnies together, doesn't mean you can take it out on Harry and the rest of us."

Turning red in the face and nearly foaming at the mouth, Ron charged Seamus. He only got two steps before Parvarti stunned him. Ginny also red faced pulled her wand and pointed it at Parvarti, but was stunned by Collin.

"Sorry everyone, I was not trying to start a fight," stated Harry.

"It's ok Harry everyone has had a bad year. They got what they deserved," replied Lavender.

She then levitated Ginny up the stair to the girl's dorm area. Seamus followed suit and did the same with Ron to the boy's dorm. Seamus though bumped Ron on almost everything on the way up like he didn't know those things were there. Conversation around the room returned to normal, and Harry went to sit near the fireplace. He was quiet for a bit after he sat down, making sure everyone was comfortable, before he spoke to the other three.

"I want each of you to go up to your dorm and make sure you have everything packed. Then put as many locking charms on your trunk as possible. Bring your pillow and something to cover with back down with you. We are going to sleep here tonight. This way Hermione has someone to watch over her tonight when she's not taking her guard shift. Once everyone is asleep, we will one at a time go up and bring our trunks down here," he instructed.

"Thanks Harry, I was afraid I wouldn't get much sleep tonight," stated Hermione.

"I'm more worried about Luna, because she has no one with her that can help," intoned Harry.

Harry then began sending them one by one to the dorms. When they had each done as instructed, Harry himself went up to ensure he had everything packed. At about 9:30 pm the common room began to empty, and by 10:00 pm the only ones left were Harry, Dean, Hermione, and Neville. They started a guard shift at 11:00 pm for two hours each. Harry took the first shift, and told Hermione that since she had the next shift, that she could retrieve her trunk before relieving him. Harry waited till the end of his shift, and then went up and retrieved his trunk, along with the other boy's. They all hunkered down for the night. At three in the morning Harry was awoken by a loud discussion between Hermione, Neville and Snape.

"What do you all think you are doing" Why are you not in your dorms?" questioned Snape heatedly.

"By the words of the Headmaster himself, we are in our common room," replied Hermione.

"You interpreted his words wrong Miss Know-it-all. You should be in you dorms a sleep, not here sleeping," Snape snidely said.

"There is nothing in the rules that state we must sleep in the dorms, and no she did not interpret then Headmaster's words wrong. He said and I quote, '_You will remain in your common rooms, or your dorms after curfew_'. We are not breaking any rules, we are following his words to the letter," stated Harry firmly. "Now, I believe you have a job you are doing. Checking to ensure everyone is where he told them to be. Please do not let us keep you from it, we do need our sleep, you know."

Harry finished his statement in a commanding tone that said the conversation was over. Snape, stunned speechless by the forcefulness of his statement, spun on his heels and left the tower.

"Well that was fun," announced Harry. "Wake me in the morning, or if something else comes up."

With that, he lay down and went back to sleep. The others, except for Neville followed soon after.

oo00O00oo

Headmaster's Office

"Albus that boy is beginning to get out of control," complained Snape before he launched into what had happened in the Gryffindor tower. He was having problems controlling his emotions, and schooling his perfect mask by the time he was finished.

"Well he was right you know. They were doing exactly what I said, and were not breaking any rules, so he had you there. As for his attitude, I believe that by the end of the summer we won't have to worry about that again. He will be spending the entire summer at the Dursley's, with no one to support him while he broods over his godfather's death. I believe he will be very malleable after that. So do not worry yourself over how he is acting right now," informed the Headmaster.

"We should have put that mutt down right after Christmas, then he would have already been broken, and this summer would not matter," replied Snape.

"That is neither here, nor there. Now have a good night Severus," Dumbledore said dismissively.

Snape left the office, and Dumbledore went to his own bed.

oo00O00oo

Hogwarts Express

Harry heard a bunch of noise and a couple of thumps just before he opened the bathroom door to exit. When he stepped out he saw most of the DA in the hallway and three lumps on the floor in front of them.

"Malfoy and his goons followed you to the bathroom to ambush you when you came out," stated Justin. "So we decided to beat them to it and this is the result."

The mess on the floor looked like something you would get if a troll and a horned lizard mated. Harry stepped over them, thanked the DA members, and headed back to his cabin. As he sat down he told his group what had happened. They all laughed for a few minutes and then Harry got serious.

"Ok, I don't know how long I will have to be in Durskaban, so I have some things that I want you guys to do for me," began Harry as he pulled some vials out of his pockets. "Hermione, I want you to contact Rita, but not for at least a week. Give her this to view, tell her she can investigate it if she needs to. She can question Neville if he does not mind talking to her. Tell her that after she writes her article, that I want this to run in a loop in the foyer of her office, so that anyone who questions her can come and see it," he finished handing her a vial. "Luna, I would like you to go with Daphne and Tracy to the twin's store as soon as possible, and show them this," he said as he handed her another vial. "I want you two to go along for her safety. Watch their reactions, and if they are not involved in any way, and you can get an oath of silence from them, you can fill them in on everything. Then tell them to find out who else is not involved, so that they can warn them of what is coming next. If they are involved, obliviate them, and leave. Hermione, tell Rita that she must get with Luna before she can publish anything. That way all the facts will be in the story," instructed Harry before pausing. "Any questions so far?"

When no one said anything, Harry brought out a third vial. He then looked at Daphne.

"Daph, this is our shared memory, I brought it in hopes that you would use it to destroy Draco. If he is allowed free reign much longer, he may end up worse than his father. It is up to you; do with it as you wish. Neville, I need you to find me a good solicitor, the best that you can find, if you please. Susan, I would like you to check ancient laws for family squabbles. Somewhere in that may be what Grandfather was talking about. If you could find something for me, it would be a big help. Dean, Hanna, and Blaise, you are all free to help any of the others if you like," Harry said in a suggestive manner. "Now are there any questions?"

"I have just one Harry," replied Hanna. "Why are we starting all of this now, when you won't be here to report to?"

"Because I want to start the fighting back, when they least expect it. They won't know where it came from. They will wonder how I could so anything while being 'trapped away', and go in circles wondering how I did it," finished Harry.

They all seemed satisfied with this answer, and spent the rest of the ride just chatting about everyday things. The train soon entered Kings Cross and it was time to disembark. Harry said his good-byes to those in the cabin, and got off the train. He hurried as fast as he could to the portal. Just before he got there he was intercepted by Mrs. Weasley.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Harry," she admonished. "First you get the twins into so much trouble they leave the school and ruin their chance at a good career. Then you drag my youngest two off on some dangerous exploit, and get your godfather killed, As if that wasn't enough, you then go around spreading rumors about them. To think I considered you as one of my own. What has gotten into you?"

Harry got his hackles up with that statement, and in a really cold tone he replied.

"First off, I did not get the twins into trouble. They are very capable of doing it themselves. As for their careers, I have done everything I can to make their dreams come true. Unlike you, I not only supported their decision for the store, I gave them the financial support to start it." Harry's face was a stone mask at this point. "Second, I did not drag you children anywhere. They volunteered to go; it was their decision to go. I told them not to come. Now as for the rumors about them, I have absolutely no idea what you are spewing about. I have not talked to them or about them in days. Now if you will excuse me, my whale of an uncle and his temper are waiting. I do not wish to have him anymore upset than he will already be because he had to pick me up. Good day mam!"

Harry then pushed his cart through the portal. When he exited the other side he ran smack into another bad scene. Hermione who had been in front of him, pulled him off to the side where her parents were.

"I'm sorry Harry, I should have seen that coming," she apologized.

"It is ok, I'm not worried, their time will be coming soon," replied Harry.

Hermione gave Harry a good-bye hug, and as soon as she released him he was pulled away by Tonks.

"Harry, you did not need to apologize to me. I do not blame you for what happened. I just wish things had turned out better. I miss him dearly."

"I'm glad that you are not mad at me," replied Harry.

"I won't be able to visit you for at least eight days. I have to go on an assignment for the department. The others are having a chat with your uncle about how you are treated," stated Tonks.

Harry pulled out a small envelope and handed it to her.

"Don't read that until I am gone. Be very careful about what you do and who you trust. Be safe."

With that said, and another hug from her, he moved toward his uncle. He saw his uncle and his aunt, but Dudley was nowhere to be seen. As they approached, Harry noticed that Vernon was almost purple in the face, and is aunt looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Lupin turned when Harry arrived.

"Harry, we have been discussing the way your relatives have treated you in the past," he said.

"Now Mr. Dursley, Harry has lost someone very dear to him recently, and does not need to be treated as has happened in the past. If we do not hear from him at least once every four days, then we will come and investigate. We will make sure enough noise is made that your neighbors in the next block will hear it!" accosted a menacing Mr. Weasley. It was a sight that Harry had never seen from the man before. "Now Harry, you make sure you send us a note."

He then shook Harry's hand. The others followed suit, and soon Harry was putting his trunk into the boot of the car. After they got in and were traveling for a bit Harry spoke up.

"Where is Dudley? He is usually with you to pick me up."

He got a strangled grunt from his uncle, and then after a few moments his aunt answered.

"He is staying the week at a friend's."

The ride was quiet for a while before Petunia spoke to Vernon.

"There has to be something wrong with my Duddlikins Vernon. He hasn't come home all year, and the only letters we have received are the ones telling us that he would be staying at school over the holidays, and this last one saying he would be staying at his friend's. This not normal behavior for Duddlikins. What do you think is wrong Vernon?"

"It probably has something to do with that freakishness from that boy last summer. Don't worry dear, Dudley will be ok, I'll get to the bottom of it," replied Vernon.

The rest of the trip to the house was quiet. As soon as the car was parked, Vernon and Petunia went inside, leaving Harry to open and unload the boot himself. Harry pulled out his trunk, got Hedwig out of the back seat, and headed for the house, dragging his trunk by one end. Harry got his things in the house, and began to take them up the stairs to his room.

"Stop!" demanded his uncle. "You will put that and your stick thingy in to the cupboard, now!"

Harry set Hedwig's cage on the floor before dragging his trunk to the cupboard. He placed the trunk in the center then put his wand on top of it. He returned to the living room to get Hedwig. As soon as he turned the corner, his lights went out.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone for the support on my first story. The reviews have been great, so keep them coming, they really do help me become a better writer. I wanted everyone to know what my writing process was like, so here it is: 1st I hand write the chapter in a notebook. 2nd I type it out. Meanwhile, during this I tend to edit the story, lengthening areas I believe to be too short, or taking out things I feel don't belong, or are repetitive. Last but not least, I give it to my editor. I have to thank my brother for this, he checks the spelling and sentence structure for me, then posts it. I hope this helps you all see why it is sometimes longer to update than at other times. I do have completed writing everything up to chapter 14. They have been typed, and are waiting to be edited. Since most of us have real lives, it will be done when he has time. I am currently working on chapter 14, and am almost done writing it. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Please continue to give me reviews, and objective criticism, I take them to heart, and use them to improve my writing. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 10**

Tonks left Kings Cross immediately after Harry went out the door with his aunt and uncle. She went straight home to her flat to prepare for her assignment. After she had all the things gathered she would need, she packed them into a small bag that could fit in her pocket. Feeling she had everything ready, she sat down at her kitchen table and opened the envelope Harry had given her.

_Nym:_

_I have several revelations to give you in this, but I am not sure which to say first. I'll start with the bad I guess. Something is going on with Dumbledore, I have uncovered several terrible things, and I no longer trust him, nor will I have anything to do with him. I'll tell you everything when you visit me during your 'guard' duty. Don't trust him. If you can keep from it don't do anything for him. This is very important to stay safe. The next thing is I discovered some new things in the Chamber of Secrets. I'll tell you all about it when I tell you the rest. This next thing is a weird one; I now have eight life vassals. Yes, more things to talk about when you come to visit. The last thing is kind of hard for me to say, because you might not want to visit me after I have said it. I think that I am in love with you. I don't know when it came to me. I just know that it did. I can only hope that you share my feelings, or that you will consider them._

_Love Harry_

That last bit of information hit Tonks like a ton of bricks. She had been crushing on him ever since she met him, and it had gotten worse since then. He was cute, and a genuinely nice guy. What she kept running into was his age. Physically he was fifteen, but mentally he was older than her. She had hoped he might fancy her, but she never confronted him with her own feelings. She was too afraid what those of the Order might think of her 'robbing the cradle' as they would call it. It wasn't fair! They had no problem with the age difference between her and Lupin, so should they with her and Harry? More than likely, it has to do with them still thinking and treating him like a little child. Could she take them looking down on her? Well if she wanted to be happy, and this may be her best chance, she was going to have to. She would do anything for Harry. Yes, she did return the feelings, and dammit, she would tell him when she got back. Thinking on this, she got up and left for the Ministry.

oo00O00oo

Riddle Manor, Little Haggleton

Nott appeared at the manor's apparition point and stalked to his master's chamber. When he got to the door, it was being guarded by Wormtail, and Bellatrix.

"So, the lost one has returned to us. Did you betray us and trade your freedom for the others?" Bellatrix questioned snidely.

"We have a standing capture and torture you on sight order, for you," interjected Wormtail.

"That doesn't matter to me now," replied Nott. "I must see him; I have crucial information for him."

Wormtail knocked and opened the door. "Master, Nott has returned by himself, and has requested to be in your presence."

"Send him in Wormtail, I feel like a good torture is coming on," commanded Voldemort.

Nott entered the room, then immediately went to his hands and knees. He crawled his way to Voldemort in an effort to show penance. When he got to the foot of his master's throne, he kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes as he rose to his knees.

"Tell me why I should not just kill you where you kneel Nott. You have failed me and the cause," intoned Voldemort.

"Because I have not failed you Master. Malfoy failed you and me, Master. I have brought you two things and an explanation," stuttered Nott.

"Ah, shifting blame, how nice. I do not take failure very well, so if I am not satisfied with your information, I will at least get my entertainment," replied Voldemort. "Now tell me quickly, and it had better be worth the wait. My time is too precious to waste."

"Master, after Potter retrieved the orb with the prophecy, the children began collapsing the shelves all around us and ran off. While we gave chase, Potter paused at one of the still in tacked shelves, pulled an orb off of it and threw it. The orb hit Jugson and broke. A little further along, Potter paused again at another shelf. I did not see if he grabbed another orb, but he did throw one. I caught that orb and continued to pursue Potter. I had my hand on him turning him, in order to see if he had an orb still in his hands, when something rammed into me making my head collide with a shelf. I was knocked unconscious. After I came too, I heard the noise in the Death room. I disillusioned myself and went to investigate. I found Dumbledore and the Order there, so I left to find my way to one of our agent's office," stated Nott before bringing out an orb and handing it up to his master. "I hid out until I could be smuggled out of the Ministry. On my way out one of our other agents gave me this," he said as he pulled out a piece of parchment.

Voldemort took both of the offered objects. He studied the orb before reciting an incantation. The orb glowed for a moment before an aged voice spoke.

…_and should the spirit return to the soul and combine, she will seek him out… and should she blood bond to him then he will have no equal in any realm…_

The voice ended and the orb clouded over. Voldemort was quiet for a moment, before he looked at the parchment and began laughing. The sound was a mix between a hyena's cackle, and the hiss of a snake combined with that of a viper's rattle. It grated on the nerves as if someone was tapping a chalk board, while scrapping their nails along with it.

"That old fool is recruiting children to fight for him. Dumbledore's Army hah! What an idiot old manipulator. This war will be over before I thought with him doing such stupid moves. You have actually done well Nott. Because of this, I am putting you in charge of tracking down the names on this list, and devising a plan to take them all out at once. You may use fifteen of the new recruits, no more. You have three weeks to be ready. Do not fail me," commanded Voldemort.

Nott got up and left to begin, closing the door on his way out. Voldemort sat thinking about the orb in his hand, until he had a buzzing in his head, and felt the presence of another mind.

"I do not see why you put so much faith into these prophecies," the voice stated. "Have I led you astray? Did I not show you the value of splitting your soul? Did I not ensure you, that you would receive a new body? Has not the things I have said cone to be?"

"Yes to all of them," replied Voldemort. "It is hard to change some beliefs you are taught and raised with."

"You will have this world under your control soon, and will reign until my brethren have awakened. Then you will be a great ally in our conquest, and be rewarded beyond imagining," implied the voice.

oo00O00oo

#4 Private Drive

Harry awoke to being tied to his chair, sitting at his desk, with only his right arm free. Vernon was standing over him leering.

"Boy, who do those freaks think they are talking to me like that? I will treat those that live under my roof any way I wish," he said in a gruff voice.

Harry's face was hurting, and it was becoming difficult to see out of his right eye. It also felt as if the side of his glasses were broke.

"I have a letter here from that bloody Headmaster of that freak of a school yours stating that you will be spending the entire summer with us. So you are going to write twenty messages right now, stating that you are doing fine, and are having no problems. I'm keeping that bloody pigeon of yours down stairs to deliver them. If you don't write the letters, I will kill her and feed her to your Aunt Marge's dogs. You will be sitting in that chair like that until you are done. If that pigeon refuses to deliver the letters, I will take her and you to Marge's, and have you watch while she is being eaten by the dogs. Any funny business from you and you will be spending the summer in a dog cage." He was slobbering like a dog himself now. "Have I made myself clear?"

Harry feeling as low as dirt, and wanting nothing more than to crawl under it, could only nod and pick up the quill that was laying on the desk. He seemed to have no will to do much of anything, but he did write, 'I'm doing fine, and am being treated fairly' twenty times on several pieces of parchment. Vernon then took the quill and snapped it, rolled up the parchment and left the room. He came back moments later with Hedwig in her cage.

"Now inform her to deliver the letters and to come straight back here, and not to pick up any other letters from your friends," demanded Vernon.

"Hedwig, I want you to deliver any letter this man gives you, and then come back to your cage as soon as possible. Don't deliver any letters from my friends to me," instructed Harry.

Hedwig chirped lowly, and Vernon left again to take her back down stairs. When he did return, he untied Harry, stood him up and roughly shoved him towards his bed. Vernon then left the room, slamming and locking the door. Harry took some time to try and clear his mind, before going to the window. He was thinking he might climb out if he could will himself to do it, but notice that it was a new window. He could barely see out of it, because it had a white frosted look to it. It also had wires running through it in x patterns, making small diamonds all over it. When he finally willed himself to open it, he got it to open about five or six inches before it stopped and refused to open any further. Taking a closer look with his good eye, he saw that it was made to only open that far. It seemed that his uncle had made plans before Harry had got out of school. Feeling as if his face was swelling even more, Harry went to his bed to lie down, and he passed out shortly thereafter.

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of the flap on the cat door closing. Just inside the door he could just barely see with his left eye, were two pieces of toast and a glass of water. Still groggy and unbalanced he got up, retrieved his breakfast and sat back down on his bed to begin to eat. As he finished one slice of toast, and half of the water, he was interrupted by a tapping at his window. He drug himself over to the window, and peered out the six inch open part to see a large brown regal looking owl with a silver pendent around its neck. Reaching his hand through the opening, he told the owl that the window would not open any further, and gave it a piece of toast as he reached through with both hands in an attempt to get the letter. Finally after some doing, he was able to retrieve it. He noticed that the owl had spit out part of the toast, so he cupped his hand and poured water into it to give to the owl. The owl drank a little, screeched irritably, and flew off. Harry went back to his bed, sat down and looked at the letter. It was sealed with the Gringotts wax print. Opening it Harry struggled to read it with his good eye.

_Mr. Potter_

_We are sorry to inform you of the passing of your godfather, Sirius A. Black. In due accordance to law, we are informing you of the public will reading on the 21__st__ of July. A private reading can be requested and scheduled prior to the public reading if desired. We must hear from you by the end of business on the 21__st__ of July in conjunction to the will. If we have not heard from you by this date, you will forfeit any and all claims, to or proceeds from said will. We hope to hear from you soon._

_Linbolt: Inheritance Dept._

At reading this, Harry finally broke down. All he could think of was that Sirius was dead, he was hurt, and he was all alone. Nobody could help him, because he couldn't send any notes, and if any magic happened in the house, it would enrage his uncle, and get him expelled. He thought about all the plans he had made, only to see them all go down the drain. He was left with no control, and that scared him the most. At lunch time, all he got was a glass of grapefruit juice, which tasted bitter, and watered down. After he drank it, he started feeling even more depressed and helpless. At dinner he got two slices of toast and a glass of water again. This went on for three days, until one night he was woken up by being slammed in a wall. His uncle Vernon was drunk and muttering about Harry's freakishness breaking his TV. Vernon bounced Harry around the walls a few times before he finally left. The next four days were a depressing blur to Harry. He ached all over, and was barely able to eat and drink what little was coming through the cat door.

That evening Vernon came to Harry's room with a belt and began to beat him while he complained.

"I lost a two million pound deal today because of you. The client said that he could not in good conscience spend that kind of money on a company where the manager had a family member who attended St. Brutus' academy. It is your fault, you and your freakishness!"

Vernon beat him until he passed out from blood loss, and then stomped off. Harry lay on the floor with blood seeping from the rips and tears in his flesh made from the belt. He didn't feel any pain. He couldn't feel anything at all. It was like his emotions and his nerve endings had been turned off.

Vernon was still so upset the next day that stayed home from work. Later in the afternoon he cut his arm on the lawnmower. He went to Harry's room blaming him for it, and began to beat him with his fists. A few minutes into the beating, there came a loud bang. Vernon turned from just punching Harry in the gut to see the door of the room flying at him. After he got up from the door hitting him, Vernon looked and saw a large muscular blond boy was standing there looking around.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing dad?" it was Dudley.

Vernon turned back to Harry, grabbed his leg, and yanked really hard.

"I'm getting rid of all my problems once and for all," replied a huffing red faced Vernon.

Dudley went over and slammed his father in the jaw with a solid uppercut. Vernon crumpled over and fell. Dudley heard the crack of a bone being broken, and notice that his father had landed on the leg of Harry's that he had been holding. The odd angle he fell at had snapped it. Dudley shoved his father off Harry, picked him up and carried him down to the living room. While he was laying Harry on the couch, Petunia came in.

"What was all that crashing? Where is your father and what is that freak doing bloodying up my couch?"

"Stuff it mother! Go into the kitchen and don't come out until I tell you too!" Dudley commanded in such a way that she was frightened into complying. As she was heading to the kitchen, Dudley ran to the front door. He ran outside and began yelling the only name he knew might be there.

"Tonks, Tonks! I know you or one of Harry's guards are around here, Harry has told me about you all!"

He heard the bushes to his right rustle, and he dove to where it came from.

"Ger'off," said a male voice.

"Tonks?" questioned Dudley.

"No, Mundungus! Tonks won' be here fur a nutter 'ive or so 'inutes."

Dudley grabbed a hold of the invisible person and stood them up.

"Well when she gets here tell her to come to the house immediately, Harry is calling for her, and it is very important," stated a somewhat satisfied Dudley.

He then ran back into the house. When he got just inside the door, he could hear someone coming down the stairs. Dudley rushed to the living room, and stood in front of Harry as his father came in.

"Get out of my way son!" commanded Vernon menacingly. "I'm going to get rid of that freak once and for all; I am tired of the stench he brings around here."

"You are not going to touch him again; He has never done anything wrong. There is no reason for any of this."

"You've gone soft boy. Now **get-out-of-my-way**!" intoned Vernon slowly as he started moving toward Harry.

Dudley rushed his father, ramming him and knocking him backwards.

"Stop Dad, I do not want to have to hit you again," stated Dudley while keeping himself between Harry and his father.

Vernon charged towards Harry again, and Dudley tackled him to the floor. At that moment the front door opened and a pink haired woman stepped in. Dudley elbowed his father hard on the temple and Vernon collapsed. Dudley got up and asked.

"Are you Tonks?"

"Yes, what does Harry need that is so important?"

Dudley pointed to the couch. Tonks looked over and turned white as a sheet.

"Harry!" she exclaimed and ran to him. "Call the local authorities. That man has crossed the line and gone too far."

Dudley went to the phone and called the police. As he was on the phone Vernon began to stir and Petunia stuck her head out of the kitchen. Tonks heard Vernon moan as he was getting up and immediately stunned him. Petunia screamed, heading for her husband, so Tonks stunned her too. Just before the police arrived, Tonks conjured some rope and tied the hands of both Vernon and Petunia, before reviving them. The police came into the house, looked around and began to take statements. Dudley explained what he saw when he arrived home, and what he had done. He said nothing about magic, because he was now familiar with the secrecy statute. The police took Vernon and Petunia into custody, while the forensic team came into the house. As Harry was being loaded into the ambulance, Tonks and Dudley hopped in. The paramedics attempted to stop them, but Dudley told them that they were his cousins, and his only family. Once they began to move, Tonks went into action.

"Dobby!" she yelled.

With a small pop, Dobby appeared. Looking around as usual, he spotted Harry on the stretcher.

"Master Harry Potter sirs is being hurt. Who be doing this? I's tears theys limbs off!"

"Dobby," Tonks yelled. "No time for that, I want you to take Harry and his cousin somewhere safe and somewhere that Harry can be helped."

"Dobby be doing as Missus Tonks be saying. Dobby be knowing where to go."

"Good, have an owl sent to me as to where he is. Tell no one else about this. Now go," commanded Tonks.

Dobby grabbed a hold of Harry and Dudley before popping away. Tonks then set about obliviating the medic's minds.

"You dropped your patient off at a private hospice. You were told that all evidence and documentation of the extent of the damage to him will be sent to the proper people," she intoned.

She then popped out of the ambulance and into Mrs. Figgs' house.

"Tonks, what is happening at Harry's house? I was just about to floo call Albus to inform him that the muggle authorities were there," stated Mrs. Figgs.

Tonks immediately obliviated her, and gave her a different scenario to think about.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened today. I was not here, and one of your cats is in heat," intoned Tonks after whispering the spell.

Tonks then disapparated to the back of the Dursley's house. She disillusioned herself and went inside. The police were all over the place. She went up to Harry's room, but did not find what she was looking for. Searching the rest of the house, she found it under the stairs, Harry's wand and trunk. She picked up the wand, shrunk the trunk and put them both into her pocket. She went to the kitchen to leave, and found the empty cage of Hedwig. She left the cage there, thinking that Harry could get Hedwig a new one later. She then went back outside to 'stand her guard', before long, the police were gone. As soon as her relief got there, she reported that it was another boring day and disapparated to her flat. She cleaned herself up and then disapparated to the Ministry. Upon arriving at the auror check point, she headed straight for the office of the head of the DMLE. When she arrived, she told the secretary that she needed to speak with Madam Bones on an urgent matter. Fifteen miserable minutes later she was led into the office.

"I have been informed that you have something urgent for me Auror Tonks," inquired Bones.

"I request a temporary emergency leave of absence. I have recently lost someone near and dear to me, and now someone even more dear to me has been injured and may be at death's door. I am no good to anyone in my current state of mind, so that is the reason for my request," replied a desperate and tear streaked Tonks.

"Auror Tonks, we are at war here, we can't be losing one of our best infiltrators. You are needed here to carry out that which you are uniquely qualified to do."

"Well then, I will have to resign my position then, I cannot continue in my current state," replied Tonks as she pulled out her badge.

"Now let us not get hasty Auror Tonks. I believe you have two weeks of holiday a cured. Take that time and I will put you on two weeks of emergency call. If called you must report, even if you do not work. If you do not report in, you will be suspended without pay, and have to face a disciplinary board," instructed Bones. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes mam, that will do for now," replied an exasperated Tonks.

Madam Bones pulled out a piece of parchment scratched a few thing s on it and the n waived her wand over it, causing the parchment to triple. She stamped each one, put two in her out box and handed one to Tonks.

"This is your copy, keep it on you at all times." Bones stated in a way the said Tonks was dismissed.

"Thank you Director," replied Tonks on her way out. She headed directly to the DMLE aparation point to go back home.

oo00O00oo

Somewhere Unknown

Dudley felt himself land on solid ground, but could not see where. The dark was so thick it was if he was in a room no lights, no windows, and no door. Turning his head back and forth, he came across two large tennis ball size green eyes that glowed slightly.

"You's be staying heres with Master Harry Potter sirs. I's be getting helps for Master Harry Potter sirs and coming back," stated Dobby before popping away.

Due to the darkness, Dudley felt as though hours had passed before he heard a pop, was grabbed and whisked away. This time he appeared in a well-lit stone room about the size of Harry's room, but the ceiling was right at his head, causing him to feel a little cramped. There was a bed, a chair, and a small table by the bed. Hovering over Harry was one of the ugliest little creatures Dudley had ever seen, it was mumbling something he could not understand.

"Dobby being sorry Mistress Griphook, but Mistress Tonks be saying to be bringing Master Harry Potter sirs to some place being safe. To be bringing him to place to be helped," stated a trembling Dobby. "Dobby be knowing goblin town be safest. Dobby be knowing Master and Mistress Griphook be good to Master Harry Potter sirs, so Dobby be bringing him and cousin here."

"That's fine Dobby, can you tell me what happened to him?" questioned Mrs. Griphook.

"Dobby not be knowing," he said with tears in his eyes. "Dobby being called by Mistress Tonksy to small moving box. Dobby is being told what to do, but Dobby not being told what be happening. Mistress Tonksy be telling Dobby to be owling her, but Dobby not be being able to do so."

"Not to worry dobby, I will take care of it. You go up to Gringotts and tell Griphook to come home. Tell him it is an emergency, and then bring him here," replied Mrs. Griphook.

Dudley stood there the whole time quietly listening to the conversation. When Dobby popped away Mrs. Griphook pulled out a quill and parchment then wrote something on it. She then snapped her fingers twice. On the first snap, the parchment folded itself, and on the second it disappeared.

"You are Harry's cousin?" inquired Mrs. Griphook.

Dudley responded by nodding his head.

"Do you what happened to him?" she asked.

"I came home for the summer, and found my father beating Harry. I intervened, and stopped him. I went outside, got Tonks then called the police when she told me to. When the police got there, we were loaded into an ambulance, and then she called Dobby. Dobby took us somewhere very dark before bringing us here," replied Dudley mechanically. "I have never seen my father so out of control. He has hit Harry before, but never this bad."

"I have put a stasis spell on him. It is all that I can do until I can get a healer here. I would lit to have Auror Tonks here before that though."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Dobby popped back in with a creature not unlike Mrs. Griphook, but just a little taller and broader in the shoulders.

"What is so important dear, that you had to have me dragged from my work?" demanded Griphook. "Dobby was rambling something incoherent about Harry Potter."

Mrs. Griphook turned him around and showed him the bed.

"Holy mother lode," he exclaimed. "What happened?"

Mrs. Griphook explained what she was told, and then Griphook questioned Dudley. When he got the only answers he could, he spoke again to his wife.

"What have you done for him, and what are your plans?"

"I have him currently under a stasis spell. I also sent a letter to Auror Tonks to come to Gringotts. I want her here before the healer starts, so she can explain what police and ambulance are before we do anything else. I do not understand these muggle terms," she replied.

"I'll take Dobby, and go back to Gringotts to explain my missing to the Director while we await Auror Tonks. I just hope that I do not lose my job over this, our clan will be no more then," replied Griphook.

He then grabbed Dobby's hand, and then popped away.

oo00O00oo

Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office.

Fawkes began flying around the office in fast circles chirping and tilling wildly.

"Fawkes calm down. What is the matter with you?" demanded Dumbledore.

Fawkes continued to trill and whistle while she went back to her perch.

"You need to be quiet Fawkes, I am trying to concentrate," demanded Dumbledore.

"After all these years you have had her Albus, you still cannot understand her," stated Hat. "Why did you never take the time to learn to talk to her, instead of at her?"

"She is here to do my bidding, and that is all," he replied. "Are you telling me you understand her nonsense?"

"Why yes I do. We have been talking for almost as long as you have been headmaster."

"Then tell me what it is she is going on about!" demanded Dumbledore.

Hat had been listening to Fawkes the whole time, and had only caught a couple of words, but he was not going to tell Albus what he heard. Instead he spoke directly to Fawkes.

"Fawkes, slow down please you are going too fast."

"I am free Ric, she has saved him, and now I am free. I need to go to her immediately, but I cannot let him know what has happened."

"I see. What do you wish for me to tell him that will placate him?"

"I told him shortly after the split that once every century I have to face the trail of fire to show my worthiness to remain. It was the only way to get away from his influence and have some limited freedom. I do not know if he remembers it, or if he really believed it. I was gone the last time for one hundred days. Try telling him that, and if it does not work, I will have to find another way, or just flee and hope he cannot snag me again," she finished.

"Ok Albus, do you remember a time after you got her when she told you about having to face the trial of fire once every century?" questioned Hat.

"Yes, I believe that I do, she was gone for over three months, and she looked very haggard when she came back. She was almost useless until after her burning."

"Well it is that time again, she got the calling. If she does not go, it would mean the end of her, and because she is the last female, her race," instructed Hat.

"I don't know if I could let her go right now, with the war heating up. I may have great need of her soon."

"Well it seems that your choice is that you let her go now, or you lose her permanently soon any way. That is the way it is, so make you choice. I doubt anything manor will happen this summer anyway," stated Hat.

"Alright damn it! She can go, but she must be back here at least one week before the start of term," replied Dumbledore reluctantly.

Fawkes immediately flashed away. You could hear quiet snickers coming from several of the portraits, but they went ignored by Dumbledore.

oo00O00oo

London, Tonks' Flat

Tonks was sitting in her lounging chair nervously awaiting an owl that would tell her where Harry was. She was feeling terrible that she had not been there for him. She was berating herself for not being there to stop the brutality. She was interrupted in her brooding by a flash of fire and the appearance of Fawkes.

"Fawkes, what are you doing here?" she questioned. "I don't have time for Dumbledore now. I have more important concerns of my own to deal with."

The answer to her question came into her mind as clear as if it was spoken a loud.

"That is the exact reason I have come to you Nym," was the reply.

"Who is that?" Tonks asked and then looked directly at Fawkes. "Is that you speaking Fawkes? How is this possible?"

"It is possible because you and I are linked in several ways. We are linked by a person that is dear to the both of us. You have just fulfilled your part of a prophecy that my father gave to me long ago, and now it is time for us to finish it together."

"I do not understand. What prophecy? I have never heard about a prophecy which included me."

"I understand this, and so shall give you that which was given to me so long ago," replied Fawkes.

"…_You will never know true love_…_You will have those that love you, and that you care for, but only when you find the one with the Choice, will it be possible for you to have true love… You will have many faces, you will 'fade or die' when necessary, but you will not parish… You will know when the time is near, for you will be split soul from spirit. Your spirit will be captured and enslaved by an agent of darkness. You will sense the one of the Choice, for only he can free you. Both your spirit and soul must each save him first, or he will not be able to save you. If he cannot save you, he will not have the power and understanding to make the Choice…"_

Tonks just sat there stunned speechless.

"This was told to me by my father over two millennia ago. When I first met Harry, I felt that he may be the one. I helped him in his second year of school, fulfilling my part. The shackles of my enslavement have been weakening ever since. About two weeks ago I was hit by a blast of magic from him. This linked us enough for me to know who you were, and to get many of your memories and feelings."

"I was hit by something in the hospital it felt deeply warm and personal. I could only think of Harry then."

"He cares about me, and loves you. I can feel it in you. You must now decide if you wish to pursue this to the end or not. If so we must join as one, so that spirit and soul are again one."

"I don't know I would hate to lose who I am. I do not wish to be possessed," replied Tonks a little frightened at the thought.

"That will not happen. You will still be you, but will have all of my memories and knowledge. We are two parts of a whole. You will not lose yourself. I as the spirit will cease to exist as a mental entity, but will always be a part of your physical being. You have nothing to fear. If you truly love him, then you have but one choice a head of you. Be warned though, that he must accept us as we will be. The same, but different together in who we are. He must accept us, or we will perish, and he will not be able to make his choice," instructed Fawkes.

The only thing Tonks could think of was that she did indeed love Harry. She would do anything to help him, and be with him. There was no choice for her, it was all or nothing.

"Let's do this. I'd give my life for Harry. My love for him is all that I have right now," stated Tonks.

Fawkes flew straight at Tonks' chest and right into it. A brilliant white flash of light occurred. It ended in a flash of red flame, and Tonks passed out on the floor.

oo00O00oo

Griphook Residence

Dudley was sitting in the room with Harry on a bed and Mrs. Griphook standing over Harry watching him. He was wondering if he should talk to her when Harry began to glow white. The light was so bright that it blinded hem for a moment after it faded.

"What was that? Is that normal for magical people?" inquired Dudley.

"I do not know what that was, nor do I know what is normal for you wizards," replied Mrs. Griphook gruffly.

Dudley decided that it would be gest to remain silent and not make the creature angry with him. He did not feel safe at the moment.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: ** Chapters are getting longer; I hope I don't bore you with the lengths. Sometimes I get a bit carried away with my writing.

**Chapter 11**

Tonks awoke with a mind splitting head ache, and major disorientation to a tapping on her window. She waved her hand at the window without thinking about it as she stumbled to her potions cabinet for a hangover remedy. She figured since she felt as though she had just been on a three day drunk, that this would be the only thing to help. She grabbed the potion and sat down at her kitchen table. She was surprised after drinking the potion to find the owl that had awoken her on the table in front of her with a letter. She pondered that for a moment before everything from earlier came rushing back to her. As she grabbed the letter, she began to wonder how long she had been out. She realized that she now knew exactly who she was, all parts. For the first time in her life she felt almost completely whole. She remembered everything, all the way back to her original sacrifice. She opened the letter and read it quickly.

_Auror Tonks_

_Come to Gringotts lobby and find Griphook. He will bring you to Mr. Potter._

_Mrs. Griphook._

She immediately got up, cleaned herself up, since she did not know how long she had been out, and put on clean clothes. She then grabbed her emergency travel bag and on instinct flashed herself to the Diagon Alley apparition point. She quickly, thinking only of Harry the whole time, made her way to Gringotts. Once there she made her way straight to the cart area, where she had last seen Griphook work. When she arrived he was not to be seen, and she accosted the goblin that was there.

"Where is Griphook, I must see him immediately," she charged.

"How am I supposed to know where that rock bladder is," replied the goblin grouchily. "He is not here working, as he is meant to be. Now go away and bother someone other than me."

Tonks went back to the lobby and to the first goblin that she could find.

"I need to see Griphook as soon as possible," she stated forcibly.

"What would you be wanting with that gravel blunderer?" the goblin questioned snidely.

"You know, I have always had a great respect for goblins, but from the amount of respect shown to me and Griphook over the last couple of minutes, it is making me want to change my mind," replied Tonks. "Please just go and get him."

The goblin with a surprised look grumbled and left for the far office doors. When he returned a few minutes later, his face had changed to trepidation.

"Auror Tonks, please follow me," he stated.

He led her through the far doors and then several corridors, before stopping at a large ordinate gold covered door. When he opened the door, Tonks could see Griphook sitting in front of a large desk, with Dobby sitting next to him, and a really old goblin behind the desk. The old goblin looked up as Tonks was ushered into the room.

"Please sit down Auror Tonks," instructed the old goblin.

Tonks sat in a chair next to Dobby.

"I am Director Ragnok, and I find myself in a dilemma. Griphook has broken goblin law by allowing an unauthorized wizard to be brought to the city of Underrock Bay. In doing this, he has put his clan in jeopardy of being outcast, and the forfeiture of all monies and possessions. On the other side, the wizard in question is the heir to one of our largest depositors, and has recently become the blood and magical heir of one of the four founders of Hogwarts. He also has a large deposit held in trust of Griphook, which is to be commended."

Tonks just looked at him blankly, a little surprised at the statement.

"Before anything else can happen, I must decide on what must be done. Should I punish him, or commend him? This is my dilemma, and it is a large one."

Tonks thought for a moment before speaking up. "I may have a suggestion that would satisfy you. It is something in Ministry and muggle law enforcement sometimes when the situation arises."

"Although we do not compare ourselves to wizards or muggles, I will listen, if it will ease my burden," replied Ragnok.

"In a sense you can do both, punish and commend him. Because of the good in his actions, you can make the punishment less severe. Make it harsh enough to satisfy his crime, but lenient enough that it does not destroy him. Something that will satisfy both sides of the problem, and both parties involved," concluded Tonks.

"It is a bit unusual for us to do something like that, it could work. Shat say you Griphook, does this sound fair to you?"

"It shall be as you say Director. Justice will be served whatever you decide."

Ragnok took out a quill and parchment, and then began scratching out several lines on it. He then signed and stamped it before snapping his fingers. It copied itself, and Ragnok gave a copy to Griphook and put one in a box on his desk.

"I would like to see Harry as soon as possible. I need to know what his condition is, and what has or needs to be done for him," commented Tonks.

"Auror Tonks, are you accusing us of harming Mr. Potter in any way? We would not do such a thing, unless he attacked us," questioned Ragnok sternly.

"Not at all Directors, but the last I saw of him, he was in bad shape, and needing medical attention. That is why I had Dobby take him some place safe," replied Tonks emphatically.

"Griphook, why did you not inform me of this?" questioned Ragnok. "I would have delay these proceedings until a later time."

"I was not given the opportunity, nor was I questioned on why Mr. Potter was in my house," replied Griphook blatantly.

"Take Auror Tonks to Mr. Potter immediately, we will speak of this more, later," commanded Ragnok.

Dobby quickly grabbed a hold of Tonks and Griphook then popped away.

The three of them arrived in the room with Dudley, Mrs. Griphook, and another goblin, startling them while they were waiting.

"How is he?" questioned Tonks while moving to the bedside.

"He is currently under a stasis spell, I did not wish to do anything major until you arrived and I could understand what has happened. This one," Mrs. Griphook said pointing at Dudley, "was babbling about 'police' and something called 'ambulance'. I did not know what these things were, so I have left him under the stasis spell, watched over by Caretaker Dorgin."

"Police are muggle aurors, and an ambulance is a muggle carriage used to transport patients to a hospital," instructed Tonks. "Any changes at all since he arrived?"

"He glowed brightly late yesterday, but nothing since," replied Mrs. Griphook.

"Strange," commented Tonks thoughtfully. "I need a physical report of everything that is wrong with him." Turning to Dudley she said, "I'm sorry, but your father must pay for his treatment of Harry."

"I understand," was all the said.

"Do you?" questioned Tonks. "It has been said that you used to beat Harry up, with a gang of friends. Why should I believe you understand?"

"I have no excuse to what I have done in the past. I wrote Harry before I left school apologizing for my treatment of him, and asking for a better relationship with him. He wrote back that he would like that, ant that he would introduce you to me. He said you were on of his summer 'guards', and that I would like you. When I got came home and stopped what was happening, I went outside and called your name. It was the only one I knew. I found some Mugumas or something instead. He told me you had not relieved him yet so I had him tell you that Harry wanted to see you, and that it was very important," finished Dudley nervously.

"That explains a few things then," Tonks said before turning to the healer. "Run all the tests you can first, while he is still in the spell. When that is documented, release the spell and see what you can do."

Caretaker Dorgin went immediately to work. Remembering something from earlier, Tonks felt through the pockets of her robes until she came across Harry's wand. She took it out and started to hand it to Dobby.

"Dobby, I want you to take this back to Harry's bed room and place it on the bed. The muggles should be done there, but just in case, don't be seen. Come back as soon as you are done."

"Dobby be doing as Mistress Tonksy be asking, but Dobby be asking what Harry Potter sirs be doing without his wand?"

"I will explain that later, just hurry now before it is too late," replied Tonks.

Dobby popped away, and everything was quiet, except for the murmuring of the healer. When Caretaker Dorgin was finished, he had a grave look on his face.

"Mr. Potter here is in very bad shape. He has five fractured ribs, two of which have punctured his lungs. Both of his legs are broken on the lower half. He has sixteen breaks and fractures between both his arms, a concussion and cracked skull. He also has three fractured vertebra in his middle back. Blood work shows he has the beginnings of infections from his multiple cuts that were left unattended. It also showed that he was drugged with the Dolkoreck potion, and some muggle stuff to lower his emotional state, so he would wallow in self-pity," he finished gloomily.

"What is Dolkoreck?" questioned Dudley.

"It is a banned potion that used to be given to slaves, or those on their way to Azkaban. It makes a person pliable. They will follow orders, and not want to fight back," stated Tonks angrily.

"Where would my parents, who hate magic, get something like that?" asked Dudley.

"That is a good question Dudley. It had to be given to them by a wizard, with instructions for dosage. I would say that your parents don't hate magic as much as they pretend to," replied Tonks.

"To treat a child as such is despicable. A goblin's life would be forfeit for such an act," bellowed Griphook.

"The question is can we heal him, and how long will his recovery be?" questioned Tonks.

"With potion Mistress Griphook's help, I believe we can heal all his physical injuries in three weeks. His mental injuries may take much longer," stated Caretaker Dorgin uneasily. "Total physical recovery will be six to eight weeks though."

Dobby popped back in and reported.

"Dobby be putting wand on Master Harry Potter sirs' bed as Mistress Tonksy be saying. House be empty so Dobby not be being seen."

"Thank you Dobby," stated Tonks before turning back to Dorgin. "We don't have that much time, for it to take that long."

"We have a chamber similar to the one in Hogwarts, but it is seldom used, and costly. We would also have to have the permission of the Council and the Director to use it," stated Mrs. Griphook.

"What chamber at Hogwarts are you speaking of?" inquired Tonks.

"Mistress Griphook be speaking of the Come and Go room at Hogwarts," interjected Dobby.

"Yes, I believe Harry called it the Room of Requirement. It has a time differential of seven days in it, to one day out of it," interjected Griphook.

"Oh that room, Harry told me about using it to train during the school year, but said nothing about a time differential," stated Tonks. "Move him to this goblin chamber then. Dobby, take Griphook to get permission, we will worry about the cost later. I am going to take these reports to the muggle aurors, and will be back soon."

Then without a thought, she flashed out leaving everyone else stunned by her exit.

oo00O00oo

Scotland Yard

Tonks appeared in an alley across from Scotland Yard, and then hurried to the building's front door. Upon entering, she went straight to the front desk.

"What can I do for you Miss?" questioned the officer at the desk.

"Agent Tonks to see Inspector Samuels," she replied.

"Room 203 Agent Tonks. Second floor, left off the lift, second door on the left," instructed the officer.

Tonks made her way to the office. Unknown to most, this office had the liaison between aurors and the muggle authorities in it. Inspector Samuels was a squib that had many years at Scotland Yard. When she reached the office, she saw a slight of a man standing average height with sandy grey hair. She closed the door after entering and introduced herself.

"I am Auror Tonks, currently on emergency leave. I have come with the documentation on the events that happened at #4 Privet Dr. recently."

"Inspector Samuels," he returned. "#4 Privet Dr. you say?" he asked as he typed something in on his computer. "Ah yes the abuse of a child, a nephew placed in their care. It says here that he was transported to a private hospice, St Mungo's I presume?" he questioned while eyeing her.

"No, because of who he is, he is at an even more private and more secure location," replied Tonks, knowing she was being tested.

"Oh, and who would he be to garner such unusual treatment?" asked a surprised Samuels.

"Harry Potter," she replied.

Samuel's eyebrows nearly disappeared in his hairline at this statement. It took him a long moment to respond.

"Well that answers quite a few questions. Um, you know this case is already all over our news sources, right? The Queen herself has taken a stance on child abuse, and is watching this case closely. What are the extent of his injuries?"

Tonks handed him the documents interjecting her own news.

"His name must be kept out of the press as long as possible, for his safety. You can inform Her Majesty of everything, but please try to keep what others know of who he is at a minimum." She paused for a moment. "As you can see from the doctor's report, he was being drugged with a potion. This means he has more enemies that what has been in the Prophet."

"I will keep his name as quiet as I can Auror Tonks, but we may have to interview him in the near future."

"That won't be possible for a little while yet. As soon as he is emotionally able, I will contact you to see if you still need to. If you need to, we also have his cousin Dudley with him right now, and you can question him if you like. Do to my leave status; you will have to contact me via Gringotts, if you wish to question either of them."

"Thank you for bringing me this Auror Tonks, I'll do everything I can," stated Samuels as he stood up.

"Thank you Inspector, if you don't mind, I will leave from here," she replied before concentrating and disapperating out.

oo00O00oo

Director's Office, Gringotts

"Master Griphook, do you realize what you are asking?" questioned Ragnok. "You have just finished being reprimanded for a crime, and now you bring this request to me?"

"If the situation was not of dire need Director, I would not have come."

"What you are requesting is so far afield to being rational to goblins, that I may have to have you checked to ensure you are a goblin still," stated Ragnok apprehensively. "Besides the fact that no wizard has ever been allowed to enter the chamber, the cost isn't even substantial. It costs us over a half a million galleons a day in resources to run the chamber. That is why we only use it twelve days every four years, for our Prosperity Ritual. Now you are asking for us to equip it for a wizard, and not receive re-embersment until Mr. Potter is finished with it. How am I to explain this to the Council? Because they will asked how sure I am of getting the payment owed to us."

"Director, Mr. Potter is not your normal wizard. I believe he and those that follow him are the future the magical world that we all wish for. He not only calls me friend, a goblin, but also calls this house elf Dobby friend. He has the respect of at least one centaur, a half-giant, and possibly a full giant. He garners respect without asking for it. Those that follow him would give their lives for him, without his asking for it. He has done well by me and mine, and has asked nothing in return, except for maybe friendship. I have given that freely to him." Griphook's statement was so full of passion, he even surprised himself.

"It seems to me you have given him your loyalty also," stated Ragnok knowingly. "Who will pay for this if I can convince the Council to approve the use of the chamber?"

"I have in my trust, material property of Mr. Potter's that equals at a minimum of five million galleons. If I must, I will use this, and that which was earned by my wife and I in Mr. Potter's resent endeavor to acquire said property," stated Griphook with conviction. "Did you not read the report of what occurred during the recent blood adoption ritual of Mr. Potter, Director? Have you ever seen such in all your long years?"

"I have read it, and neither I nor anyone that I have spoken to about it has ever come across anything like it. I will bring this before the Council, and have an answer to you as soon as they give it," instructed Ragnok.

Feeling as though dismissed, Griphook left the office with Dobby following.

"What does Master Griphook wish to be doing now?"

"I believe we need to return to my home and wait," replied Griphook.

Dobby grabbed his arm and popped away.

oo00O00oo

Griphook Residence

Two hours had passed since everyone had returned. They all sat there quietly in their own thoughts, waiting for an answer from the Council. Tonks sat near the bed with her hand on Harry's, while Dudley was slouched in a corner dozing his time away. A loud clank startled everyone, and Griphook went to a medal box on one of the walls. He opened the box and pulled out a sealed envelope bearing the Council's stamp. Nervously he open and read it.

"We are approved to use the chamber for three days. It will be stocked for three months of everything we need or request to be in it."

"Are there any restrictions dear," asked Mrs. Griphook.

"No, just that we must be done in three days, and the cost will be one million galleons, a day."

"Where are we going to get three million galleons?" questioned Tonks. "I don't have that kind of cash!"

"Not to worry Auror Tonks," replied Mrs. Griphook. "Mr. Potter recently engaged my services and the net result will be more than enough to cover the cost."

"What could you have done for him that would make \Harry millions of galleons and what are those anyway?" questioned Dudley.

"Galleons are Wizarding money. As for the other, I am not at liberty to divulge that information, only Mr. Potter can tell you, if he deems that you should know," replied Mrs. Griphook.

"That does not matter at the moment anyway. Let us get Mr. Potter to the chamber so I can get started on his healing," interjected Dorgin.

Everyone got up while Caretaker Dorgin conjured a floating stretcher to put Harry on. Tonks levitated Harry onto the stretcher, and they all filed out of the house to head to the chamber.

oo00O00oo

Riddle Manor

Nott entered Voldemort's throne room, went directly to his knees, and kissed the hem of his master's robes.

"Master, we have located nearly every house of those on the list, and are currently watching them, but we have run into a problem," he stated nervously.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have failed in your mission Nott?" questioned Voldemort harshly.

"No master, it is that we cannot find Potter's house. We know where it is located, but we cannot even go near the area his house sits in. Something keeps directing us away from it every time we attempt to get there."

"Do not worry about Potter. I will take care of that brat myself. Leave me the location of his house, and I will deal with it. Now what resources have you chosen to use on the assaults?"

"Other than the allotted new recruits, I thought I could put the vampires and werewolves to use."

"That is a favorable idea Nott. I do not want them dead, if it can be avoided. I want them to suffer, and for others to know what is to become of those that defy me. Torture as much as you like, but try not to kill. This may garner us more recruits when it is done," instructed Voldemort commandingly. "Now leave me and finish your preparations."

After Nott left the room and closed the door, Voldemort felt the buzzing in his mind start.

"Why do you go after children, they surely pose no obstacle to you?" questioned the voice.

"That is not the reason. After being turned, they will have no other place to go. They will be shunned, and outcast. They will have no choice but to come to me, for only I will be able to give them what they want."

"And what would that be?"

"Acceptance, of course," stated Voldemort.

"I see, you wish to enlarge your dark army, and by doing it this way, you deplete a resource your enemy could use in the future. Yes, I have seen this work before. Just watch for plants," the voice said before fading.

oo00O00oo

Goblin Ritual Chamber

She had been here for a week and a half, and she was getting even more worried than she was before coming. She had spent this whole time at Harry's side, only leaving when forced to. Sure things had gotten better in one sense, yet other things were staying the same. Miraculously, Harry's physical wounds healed faster than Caretaker Dorgin had ever seen. He was expecting three weeks, but it only took eight days. The problem Tonks was running into was that Harry was still unconscious, and she was not sure what could be done, if anything at all. While everyone else looked as if they were going about their daily routines, she was fretting over Harry. Not that the others didn't care, it was just that they were better at hiding their worry, and had something to do to keep their minds off of the situation. If she wasn't fretting over Harry's health, she was fretting about what he would think of her now, since her merger. She was Tonks still, yet she also wasn't. Her memories now went back millennia. She finally felt almost whole, she was no longer a klutz. Everything was in balance for her, except for Harry.

Her dreams were troubled with times past that were not hers, yet they were. She knew who she was, but was still finding more to herself. At times she was clear on everything, and at other times she was confused. The one thing that never swayed was her feelings for Harry. Now though, there was a deeper longing for his love, than she ever had before. She dearly hoped that he would not turn her away, for it may be the end for her. She was interrupted from her usual musings, by the entrance of Dorgin to do his evening scans.

"Auror Tonks, you will do Mr. Potter no good, if you sit here and waste yourself away," he stated mid scan. "I want you to go clean up and eat. Then I want you to get some rest. I will retrieve you if anything changes before you return."

"I'm not hungry, and…" she began to reply.

"Do not make me call Mistress Griphook in here, you know what happened last time," he interrupted.

Yah, she remembered. Three days in and she had not slept a wink. The Griphooks came in and literally dragged her out and to the baths. They blocked the door, one on each side, and refused to move until she bathed. They then dragged her to the dining area, and threatened to force feed her themselves, if she did not eat. No, she did not want a replay of that episode.

"I will go bathe and eat, but I will come back here to rest. That is as far as I will go," she replied while getting up.

Dorgin gave her a not and went back to his scans. Tonks left Dorgin to his work, and headed to her room. After getting clean clothes, she headed to the baths. On her way to the baths, she passed the potions lab and noticed both Mrs. Griphook and Dudley in it, working on something. It would seem that Dudley finally convinced the Potion Mistress to teach him. Something about Dudley did not fit to what she had been told about him. She didn't take the time to ponder that at the moment, because she wanted to hurry back to Harry's side. She made it to the bath and locked the door. She turned on the taps run as she undressed. Once she slipped into the tub, she immediately began to relax.

oo00O00oo

Somewhere?

It was dark, and had been dark for a long time. It was also quiet now. He couldn't even hear his own breathing. The voice that had been droning on, for what seemed to be an endless time, was quiet. He wasn't sure how long he had been here. He couldn't even tell how long it had been quiet. It all seemed to be a timeless nothing. He began to think that it would be nice to have the voice back, even with the berating. '_No'_ he thought to himself. '_I do not need nor deserve that kind of treatment'_. He felt so alone. '_Or do I?'_ he questioned himself. Just then the first sign of light came to him. It began as a small pin hole, and pulsed as it got bigger. When it became almost too bright, a shadow of a man walked out of it.

"Who… Who are you?" he asked the man.

"I am the one who has been speaking to you all this time. Do you not recognize me?" questioned the thin man.

"I do not know. I do not know anything," he replied to the man.

"Good, that will make the transition that much easier."

"Transition, what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. You will fade into the past to nothingness, and I will come forward and take over. Have you not been listening what I have been saying to you all this time?"

"I heard a voice droning on about something, but I could not make out what it was saying. That was you this whole time?"

"Yes, and as I said before, I am taking over. I have been lying dormant these many years, growing little by little in your suffering. I have bided my time until the conditions were right. Now it is time, and I am taking over."

The man was beginning to scare him. He did not like what the man was saying to him. The idea of fading into nothingness, to no longer exist, did not appeal to him.

"What if I do not wish to fade? What if I do not wish for you to take over?" he questioned the man.

"It does not matter what you wish. You are but a shadow now and nothing more. There is nothing you can do about it. I just thought I would come, inform you of what is happening, and see you off, before the end."

"**NO! I will not let this happen, I wish to continue to exist**!" he roared.

His insistence to this statement gave him a more solid form.

"You are pathetic, you cannot fight me, for it is my destiny," boasted the man.

"**NO! I will not let you take over! I am still here, so I still exist. I will fight you. I will not fade**," he screamed.

He was now feeling as solid as the man. The man waved he hand at him and he felt as if he was drowning. He struggled to no end, and fought with everything he had. It was to no avail though, he could not free himself. Finally he went slack, and the drowning feeling disappeared.

"You see, you are weak. You cannot fight, because you do not possess the strength of will. Now, because you would not go quietly, I will destroy all you hold dear when I take over."

This statement moved something inside of him. A want, a need, a desperate feeling to save someone he loved began to grow in him. A determination of will began to fill him.

"I will not quit. You have not beaten me. I will not allow you to destroy anything, nor anyone. You will not take over!" he commanded.

As he spoke, he could feel strength and power enter into him. He now knew that he would not give up, but fight to the end.

"I see that you are going to try and make this difficult. Pity, I was hoping it would go smoothly," taunted the man.

The man again waved his hand, and the drowning feeling came back. He didn't feel as restricted as before though. When he heard the word 'pity', something broke inside of him, and his power came rushing to him. He concentrated hard on being released, and slowly the pressure dropped to nothing. He then copied the man, and waved his hand. A bright white-blue light slammed into the man, knocking him back a step.

"So you seemed to have regained some of yourself I see. No matter, I will still be the victor," stated the man snidely.

The man then waved his hand again. At that moment, a warmth of the best kind flowed through him. With this feeling, he raised his hand to shield himself. There was a purple blast of light and both staggered a step. The man began to wave his hand again. He thought that that wouldn't do, so he rushed towards the man, grabbing him and sending power through his hands. As he clashed with the man, he was hit by a red light. As they struggled, he kept pushing the man towards the white light. When he could get him half way through, the man would spin around and pull them back. The man bashed him with another red light, making him lose his grip on one hand. He could only think of one way to finish this. Once he got the man halfway into the light, he let the man turn them, and then he let go and threw a blast forward at the man with both hands. This sent the man into the darkness, and him into the light. He landed on his rear, and watched the dark whole shrink to nothing, before falling on his back and passing out.

oo00O00oo

Goblin Ritual Chamber

Tonks came back from eating, and sat down next to Harry's bed. She put his hand in hers, and laid her head on his arm, before dozing off. She awoke in the middle of the night, with a feeling that something was wrong. She looked around the room, and found nothing. She looked back at Harry, and noticed that his body was tenser than usual. She put her hands on his cheeks and noticed that they were very warm. She immediately waved her hand at the door, and an alarm began to ring out. She stood to move out of the way of the incoming Dorgin, and paused before leaning down and kissing Harry's scar. She nearly burned her lips, it was so hot. As Dorgin came rushing in, Harry's body began to tremble, and jerk. Harry's eyes then popped open wide and began to change color. They changed several times from green to red, and back again. They finally stopped on green, and then closed slowly. Harry's body went still again, leaving everything looking as it had before. Dorgin began scanning as quickly as he could.

"What was that? Is there anything wrong with him?" questioned Tonks.

"I will tell you what I can as soon as I finish my scans," replied Dorgin.

While Dorgin was doing his scans, the Griphooks, followed by Dudley and Dobby came into the room. Tonks explained as best as she could what the alarm was about. As soon as Dorgin had finished his scans, and before anyone could ask, he held up his hand to stop them.

"I do not know what happened, but I can tell you that he is now just a sleep, and no longer in a coma. It does look as if he is exhausted both physically and magically from some kind of battle. I can only guess that it was an internal one."

Everyone was happy to hear this news, and all but Tonks went back to their rooms. Tonks expanded Harry's bed and laid down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder, before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been spending most of my time trying to write out chapter 15 but I keep getting stuck on it, and I want to keep ahead of my updating.

**A/N2: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 12**

"Ugh, why does my head feel like it has been run over by a lorry?" questioned Harry as he opened his eyes.

Tonks jumped up squealing, "Harry, you… you're awake."

He immediately waved her hand at the door, and an alarm began to sound.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, turn that sound off. It is making my head worse," commanded Harry gravely.

At that moment the door flew open and a goblin barreled in. He was followed shortly by the Griphooks, Dudley, and then Dobby. The alarm stopped upon the entrance of the first goblin.

"Well Mr. Potter, you gave us all a bit of a scare there for a while. We were unsure when or if you would awaken," stated the goblin.

"It's just Harry. What are you talking about, and where am I?"

"I am Caretaker Dorgin or just Dorgin if you like. I am a healer, and you came to me severely injured. You have been in a coma for nearly two weeks."

"Mr. Potter, you are in the Goblin Ritual Chamber, it is similar to the room of Lord Slytherin. It has a time differential also," interrupted Griphook.

"Griphook, I thought we were well past formalities. If you are going to continue to call me Mr. Potter, I will be very disappointed."

"I apologize, Harry, I was not sure of your mental status, and did not want to insult you," stated Griphook with concern.

Harry nodded and looked around for a moment. He recognized everyone there, until he came to someone he assumed was a wizard healer. Harry stared at him for a moment before he realized who it was.

"The pain in my head must be affecting my sight. Either Superman has gone blond, or you are Dudley, and have gone through some enormous transformation." He finished as he pointed to Dudley.

"Yes to both, I am your cousin Dudley. The rest I will explain later, when you are feeling better," was the reply. "Dorgin, he said his head hurts, can you do anything about it?"

Harry looked at Dudley with surprise, before turning to Dorgin. Dudley had never before shown any concern for his welfare. Something had definitely changed in him. Dorgin handed Harry a potion and he swallowed it at once, expecting a rancid taste. He was again surprised when the taste was of pineapple. The pain in his head began to ease within seconds after drinking the potion.

"Harry, can you tell us what happened after you left King's Cross?" questioned Tonks.

Harry explained everything he could from the time he got into the car at King's Cross, up to the point of receiving the letter from Gringotts. Everything from there on was quite fuzzy. He told them that he had felt physical pain, depressed, and the sense of not caring about anything.

"Harry, when I got home from staying with my teacher, I found dad beating you to a pulp." Stated Dudley before he launched into detail of what happened after. Tonks joined in with what she had done, and then the others finished the story.

"So I am here to recover from my injuries. I sense that there is more that I am not being told. Dudley, you obviously have a great deal of a story to tell, but I will let you tell it when you are ready. Griphook, I would like to know what kind of trouble I got you into. I hate being a burden to anyone, and I would like to try to fix what has been done to you, because of me," stated Harry.

"We can get to that later Harry, right now, there are other issues that need to be discussed," interjected Tonks.

"Like what Nym?" he inquired.

Blushing a little at the pet name, Tonks replied. "First there is the letter that Dumbledore sent to your uncle informing him that you would be staying there the whole summer. You should have received that letter, not him. If it was addressed to you, but he intercepted it, I can understand, but it sounds to me that he received it before you got back from school, so it must have been addressed to him, next is the potion you were being drugged with, it could only come from a potions master, or mistress. Not only that, but the potion itself is on the banned list, and is a dark one. Then there is your uncle's behavior, he went way beyond anything he has ever done to you, as if he was motivated to do it for some sort of gain."

"I hate to say this Harry, but this all reminds me of one of the shows on the telly that I used to watch. It sounds like a conspiracy," stated Dudley.

"If that is true, then there is only one person that can be behind it," replied Harry. "I need a pensive, and I need to send Dobby to retrieve a number of stored memories."

"Harry, it would not be possible for Dobby to leave and return, unless we stop the session of the chamber right now," instructed Dorgin. "I would not advise that at this time, because I wish to ensure you are fully recovered before we do so."

Harry was a little frustrated at this. He knew Dorgin was only doing his job, but it still rankled his nerves.

"Ok, how long are we here for, and so we at least have a pensive?" he questioned.

"We will be in here for another two and a half months, or two and a half days outside," replied Griphook. "We do have a pensive in the conference room, but it is so large, it cannot be moved. It is used by the Council during the Prosperity Ritual to view the past years of mistakes."

Harry thought on that for a while, trying to decide what he wanted to do. He had things on the outside that he needed to see being done, but he also needed to follow through with his recovery.

"Alright, this is what I would like to do," he began. "Bring me something to store a few memories in. I will pull some recent events for you all to view. While you are doing that, I think I will go back to sleep for a while."

Mrs. Griphook left the room, and Dobby after restraining himself for so long, finally broke and rushed to Harry, hugging him.

"Dobby is being so sorry Master Harry Potter sirs. Dobby should be knowing Master Harry Potter sirs was in trouble," he stated in tears.

"Dobby it is just Harry and you know it. It is not your fault that this all happened," replied Harry heartfully.

"Dobby be afraid he be losing his only wizard friend. Dobby being scared Harry sirs not be coming back," he stated with tears flowing river like.

"Well Dobby, I am here, and you not lose me. You are still my friend," replied Harry.

Dobby began to tremble even more, but before Harry could say anything else, Mrs. Griphook came back into the room carrying a small bag that had several small porcelain jars in it. She handed the bag to Harry without a word. Harry reached for his wand, but realized he was not in normal clothes. He then looked around for it on the tables that were at either side of the bed. When he didn't see it he began to panic.

"Where is my wand? I can't pull the memories without it," he complained.

"Harry," interrupted Tonks. "I had you wand taken back to the Dursley's house, and placed on your bed."

"Why would you do that Tonks? I can't so what I need to without it!" berated Harry.

"It was cursed with a tracking spell," replied Tonks, flinching at his tone. "I did not want you found by certain party's right now, so that is why."

Harry looked at her reaction while she answered him, and softened his expression.

"I'm sorry Nym, I guess I'm just a little stressed at the moment," he said contritely. "How do you know all of this?"

"I'll explain that when I explain some other things to you later. Right now just bring the memories you want copied forward, and I will retrieve them," she replied.

Harry did as he said. He gave all the memories that were viewed in the Room of Requirement, and in Salazar's office. He added the conversations he had with Salazar and the others to the collection. He made them all understand that what was in them were 'state' secrets, because the others in the memories trusted him too much for him to make any mistakes with the knowledge. When Tonks had them all copied, she kissed Harry on the cheek, then took the rest of those in the room with her to view the memories. Harry laid back and closed his eyes. Although his head no longer ached, he was weary from all that was said. He faded of to sleep a short time later.

Harry awoke early the next morning to find a warm body next to him and an inability to move his left arm. He turned his head and looked over to his arm. He saw a mop of sandy brown hair on his shoulder. Moving very slowly as to not disturb the person, he adjusted himself enough to look at her face. She had the high cheek bones of the aristocracy, a small nose, and pert pink lips. She was very beautiful, but he had no idea who she was. If you gave her black hair, a bigger nose, and larger lips, she would resemble Bellatrix. At the thought of this, Harry flinched causing the person to moan. Then her features began to change. Her cheeks lowered and became fuller; her nose grew and flattened a little. Then her hair shortened and turned pink. Harry had already realized that it was Tonks next to him, the moment she started to change, but watching her transform was magnificent. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw Harry staring at her she blushed.

"So is that what you look like naturally?" he asked her.

"I suppose," she replied blushing a deeper red. "I don't pay attention when I am asleep."

"But you are beautiful! Why would you hide yourself?"

Now embarrassed by his question, he turned his head. Tonks giggled at this before replying.

"Well thank you Mr. Potter, it is always nice to hear that from a man," she teased.

She sat up and moved a little away from him to make him feel more comfortable. Harry turned to her blushing and gave her a small smile. He wasn't sure what to say next, but he did like the idea of waking up to having her next to him. Tonks frowned for a moment and Harry thought he may have done something wrong.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" he began.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Harry," she stated interrupting him. "There are some things we need to talk about, and I am not sure where to start."

She waved her had at the door, locking it and making it imperturbable. She then gave Harry a serious look.

"Did you mean what you wrote in the letter that you gave me at King's Cross?" she asked him.

"Yes, completely," he replied while staring into her eyes.

"Well I hope you still feel that way after I tell you what I must."

Harry gave her a look of worry, but kept quiet so that she would continue.

"Harry, I am no longer the same Tonks that you knew before, but at the same time I am," she began hesitantly.

Harry's look changed to one of confusion, but continued to stay quiet, letting her go on.

"I am no longer clumsy, I am now mostly whole, and have memories that far surpass that of what I used to have." She watched his confusion grow before continuing. "Recently someone came to me and told me a story. She told me of how I was only half the person I was supposed to be. Then with my consent, we merged to become one. She was much older than I, and her memories go back millennia. Although my personality has changed a little, it is mostly the same," she concluded.

Seeing the confusion grow on Harry's face, she did the only thing she could think of at that moment, she transformed. Appearing before Harry was a bird he was very familiar with. Still confused, but not knowing what to do, he smiled at her.

"Fawkes?" he questioned.

The bird nodded, and then transformed back into Tonks.

"Yes Harry, Fawkes and I are now one and the same," she replied, waiting for a reaction.

When he didn't say anything, she launched into the full story of what happened. She gave him every detail, including the prophecy that was given to her. When she had finished, the look on her face was near pleading. Harry was quiet for a long moment, and Tonks' face began to fall in defeat.

"I have always had a fondness for Fawkes, I could have sworn that the last time I saw her she spoke to me, but I blew it off as stress of the situation."

"She did speak to you, but she was unsure if you hear her," stated Tonks carefully. "The day you met her, she had been putting off her burning in a hope that if she was near death she could weaken Dumbledore's hold on her. She knew who you were the moment she saw you. She knew what it could mean for her, so she triggered her burning. She wanted to be strong in case the opportunity arrived for her to fulfill her part of the prophecy. She wanted to make sure you had the chance to become what you had in you to be."

"She almost sacrificed herself for me during the fight with the basilisk," stated Harry with awe.

"Yes, but she did not feel it was a sacrifice. More that it was what she was meant to do. Had Dumbledore been at the school during that time, she might not have been there to help."

Harry was quiet again, and as Tonks watched him, several emotions went across his face. Among them were hope, fear, and disgust. Tonks began to fear for the worst at that last one.

"Although I hear and sense more, I still see just Tonks in front of me. I am confused, but my feelings are still the same," he stated looking up to her. "If you will allow me to Nym, I would like to explore these feelings, and try to grow them."

Tonks quickly grabbed him into a hug and held on for dear life. Her body trembled as she began to cry softly in hope. Harry just held her for a long while, enjoying the closeness of her. At around 8:30 am, they were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Tonks waved her hand and the door flew open with a bang, and a tumbling Dudley. Behind him came the others rushing in.

"My apologies Mr. Potter, but when we found the door locked and we were unable to open it, I thought something had gone amiss," stated Dorgin.

"It is just Harry Dorgin, and it is alright. We just wanted to talk in private without being disturbed," replied Harry.

Dorgin went over to the bed and began casting scans of Harry. When he was finished he seemed satisfied, if not a little surprised.

"Now, if you are all happy that I am fine, I have a few questions that I would like answered," stated Harry.

When no one stated any objections, he began.

"First off, what is my condition Dorgin?"

"You need some physical therapy to strengthen your body, but other than that, your body id fine. I would like to perform a few deep scans later though," replied Dorgin.

"That is fine, once I am up and about like normal, you can do that." He paused for thought for a moment before he asked the next question. "Griphook, I would like to know what trouble I got my friend into, so that I may figure out how to fix it."

"Harry if you truly believe me to be your friend, besides that we will be living together for the next two and a half months, you might as well call me by my given name. I am Jon, and my wife is called Maud," stated Griphook.

"What? Jon and Maud, but that sounds so normal," stated a confused Harry.

"We only go by our clan names in order to annoy wizards," Griphook said with a large grin. "Nobody expects us to be normal, or have normal names, and we don't usually encourage them to."

"Ok, Jon it is then. Learn something new every day now don't we? Now what was your punishment?"

"I was demoted to the lowest position, that of an ore poperpuller, and fined one hundred thousand galleons," he replied properly. "It would have been much worse, if it had not been for Auror Tonks here."

Harry looked over to Tonks for an explanation.

"I just suggested that he way the crime with the circumstances, and come up with something that would not destroy Jon," she replied before turning to Griphook. "It is just Tonks Jon. I do not go by my given name because of it being so horrid. You may call me what my parents do if you wish, and that is Dora."

Griphook nodded at this. Harry with a mischievous grin on his face put his two knuts in.

"Her full given name is Nymphadora, and as you can guess, it could cause a lot of teasing. I may at some time in the future be willing to explore if she lives up to her name."

Tonks smacked his arm and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now on to more serious matters, Dudley, you have a lot of explaining to do," stated Harry.

Looking forlorn, Dudley nodded and moved to the chair next to the bed and sat in it.

"It begins, as I told you in that letter I sent you, last summer during the attack by the Dementors. While you were fighting the one off of yourself, I felt all happiness leave me, and so cold. Then something snapped inside of me, and I began to see a creature that looked to be a cross between the Grim Reaper, and the ferryman of the river Styx." He paused for a time.

Harry thought the description Dudley had given of the Dementors was a fair representation of what they looked like.

"It was right in my face. I then began to have memories of all the bad things I had done, and could feel all the pain I had caused. Then the memories changed, I was seeing an old man jelling at my parents and doing something to me. The pain grew tenfold, and then it was gone, so was the Dementor. I could then feel everything, all at once. I felt your fear, trepidation, and anger. I felt that cat lady's feelings too. The only problem was I was feeling it through my skin. When we got home, I felt the rage of my father, the anxiety of mom, and your fear of expulsion. I was overwhelmed," he said before pausing.

Everyone was quiet, and at the edge of their seats. Harry was just confused, but kept quiet, so that Dudley would continue.

"When I got to school, Mr. Carlson, my faculty councilor saw that something was wrong. I looked haggard, but if people around me were happy, then I acted happy. If they were angry, or nervous, then I acted the same. He took me to the infirmary, thinking that I might be on drugs. When the Dr. found nothing wrong but my weight to size ratio, he took me to his office."

"Wait a moment Dudley. Even though I don't want to interrupt you, can you explain what the Dr. was talking about?" questioned Harry.

"At almost six foot one, and with the waist size of 48, he said that I should be weighing in at more than three hundred pounds. My weight was only two hundred and ten," replied Dudley. "Anyway, Mr. Carlson sat me down in his office and told me he knew that I was your cousin, and that he was a squib. He then asked me what happened over the summer that might cause any problems to me. I told him of the Dementor incident, and then next weekend he took me to his friend, who was a healer. He specialized in the mind, but could do most everything else a regular healer could do. He did several scans on me, like the ones Dorgin has done on you. Then he put his hand to my temples and whispered something. When he was done he told me and Mr. Carlson that I had the remnants of two curse blocks left in my mind. He also said that I am not a muggle, but a wizard."

At this Harry and Tonks sucked in a loud breath, but were too stunned to say anything.

"The healer said that I had a curse block on my core, and that my core was cracked. The magic in it had been seeping out through my body, bloating it all the time. He cleared the remnants that were on my mind, and began the process of healing the facture in my core. He said the cursed on my mind were a memory block, and an intelligence block. He gave me books on mental exercises to do, and then set up an appointment for winter break to come back, so he could see about removing the curse block on my core. He said it needed to be healed before he could attempt to remove the curse. I went back to school, and with the help of Mr. Carlson, began my mental exercises. I began to feel better, and not feel everyone else's feelings."

Dudley paused to catch his breath. The others around him were so wrapped up in his story; they barely notice the break in his words.

"When I went back to the healer, my core was healed, and with the help of three other healers, the curse block was removed. Because of the damage and how long it existed, my power potential is no more than what an average second year would have during the summer before their third year. I will never be able to use a wand, so I am only a wizard of sort. My main ability is that if I lower my shields, I can feel what others are feeling. Because of the mental exercises, I have control over what I feel, and how much. Like I said in the letter, the two of them sat me down and explained the Wizarding world to me, and your part in it. If you choose to abandon me after all that I have done to you, I would understand, and I would leave without question," he finished.

Only quiet breathing could be heard for some time after he finished. Harry was at a loss. He did not quite know how to respond, but he did know that he could not abandon the only real family he had left. He would have to move carefully with this.

"I can't really blame you for something that you had no control over, and is not really your fault. Can you tell me what made you act the way you did?" asked Harry.

"I can only tell you what the healer told me, and how I always felt," replied Dudley.

"Well start there then, it is as good a place as any," interjected Tonks.

"I always felt angry, jealous, fear, and rage. The healer said this was because of the seepage from my core, and without training I would not be able to control it. What I was feeling were the emotions around me, and could not tell the difference between what was mine and what others were projecting through me. The confusion added with the mental block, had me action on what I felt most prominate at the time," he explained.

"Ok Big D. Where do you want to go from here, what do you want from me?" asked Harry.

"I would like a better relationship with you. I would like the chance to make up for the way I treated you. I owe you a life debt Harry, and if it takes the rest of eternity, I wish to fulfill that debt. As for what I want from you? Just the chance to be like the brother I should have been," replied Dudley honestly.

"First off Big D, you no longer owe me anything. I believe your intervention on what Vernon was doing, and your actions since then has put paid in full to that life debt," stated Harry.

He looked around to the others for their reactions, and they all nodded that Harry was correct.

"As for the rest of it, I'm currently giving other things a chance, so why should I stop there? This is the only one you will get Big D, so don't disappoint me, and mess it up," replied Harry with serious warning.

"Now that we have all that settled, it is time for you to get up and begin your physical recovery Harry," stated Dorgin.

The rest of them filtered out of the room, while Tonks helped Harry dress in training clothes before then helping him to a room that was made for physical therapy.

During the next two and a half months, Harry regained all his previous strength. His friendship with Dudley began a new and interesting path. He also got to know Jon and Maud better. They taught him many things about the goblins that he had not known, and some of their language. His relationship with Tonks had grown leaps and bounds. He was realizing that he did not want to do without her. They all discussed what was to come next once they were out of the chamber, when they met at dinner almost every night. Dudley dove into learning potions with a gusto that Harry had only ever seen in him when he was unwrapping presents on his birth day, or Christmas. Jon was working on some project that he would not tell any of the others about. The desk in his office that he had staked out for his own was cluttered with parchment. Aside from teaching Dudley potions, and the others Gobbledygook, she worked on a project that she had been doing for years. Dobby ensured everyone had food, and whatever else he could supply when it was needed. The only thing that kept coming back to Harry's mind, that had nothing to do with what was going on in the chamber, was what was happening outside of it. He was curious if his friends had started, or completed the tasks he had set for them. When the last day came, he was eager to get out and find out what was going on.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay, I have been a bit stuck. I wrote myself into a corner and am finally getting out. Next chapter should be available in two weeks. Thank you for your patience and for your reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 13**

The group was standing at the door, waiting the last few minutes of their time in the chamber.

"I would like to thank all of you for helping me," stated Harry honestly. "My thanks go especially to you Dorgin. You had no investment in me, other than your time. I appreciate that you consented to take care of me, not knowing any more than of me being a wizard in need of healing."

"Your gratitude, while appreciated, is not necessary Harry. As a healer, it is my job to look after those in need," replied Dorgin honestly. "I was not able to fix you completely, and for that I do apologize. All of those curse blocs on you, except one, were cast by a very powerful wizard. I believe it would take three to four master healers to even begin to take them out. I was barely able to clean away the remnants of the two broken ones."

"Even so, you took time of your schedule to help me. How much do you usually make for such services?" Harry inquired.

"Three galleons a day, plus the cost of medicating potions," was the reply.

"Well then, Jon can we make sure Dorgin gets a draft for one thousand galleons?" asked Harry.

Griphook nodded. "But Harry that is way above the cost of my services, I only worked four days technically," stated Dorgin.

"That may be so technically, but in reality you spent over three months on me, and I believe in rewarding my friends as best I can," replied Harry.

"You honor me Harry, both in the value you place on my services, and that you would call me friend," Dorgin emotionally stated.

In Gobbledygook, Harry replied. "May your gold over flow your need, and your enemies fall in front of you."

Before Dorgin could respond the doors opened, and a group of goblins barged in.

"Mr. Potter, I am Director Ragnok. It is good to see that you have recovered. Now before anything else happens, we have to settle accounts," stated the middle goblin.

"I have been thinking on this Director, and have come up with a solution," replied Harry. "I believe the goblins are owed three million galleons."

At this, several of the goblins including Ragnok nodded their heads and wrung their hands.

"What is the wholesale price for the teeth, blood, bones, and venom of a basilisk?" questioned Harry.

Ragnok conversed with the goblins around him quietly for several moments before replying.

"1500 galleons a tooth, 125 per unit of blood, 150 a decimeter of bone, and 270 for each unit of venom," he completed.

Harry looked towards the Griphooks, and say Maud shake her head slightly.

"Potion Mistress Griphook, do you think that to be a fair deal?" he asked her.

"For a basilisk of one hundred-fifty to two hundred years old, that is marginally below wholesale. After retrieving your stocks, I inquired about pricing. Wholesale would be about fifteen percent more than what he is stating, as of five days ago," she instructed.

"So does the age of the creature have any factor in the pricing?"

"Yes Harry, the older it is the more it is worth. It can rise exponentially," she replied.

Ragnok and the other goblins did not take this well, and began to grumble.

"You are a goblin Mistress Griphook you should not be giving a wizard the upper hand in negotiations. Where is your goblin pride, your passion for goblin tradition?" questioned one of the other goblins.

"It is exactly where it should be. We are supposed to be tough, but honest negotiators. I help Mr. Potter, because he has shown us more kindness and respect than we have been receiving from our own kind," she stated.

"Would you try to swindle him because he is a wizard, and a young one, or is that just what is in your heart?" questioned Jon.

The goblins all looked shocked at these words, and then Ragnok stepped forward.

"I must apologize, Mr. Potter, it is not our intention to show you disrespect. We just figured we would start very low, and work our way up from there," he stated. "I would ask that you inform us what is special about your supplies."

"Aside from the fact that they come from a creature that is over one thousand years old, it was also the pet of Lord Salazar Slytherin, and was until recently a resident of Hogwarts," replied Harry.

All the gathered goblins took in a deep breath at this statement. They were all thinking of the profits they could get from it by just being a possession from one of the founders.

"This is what I will give you, and not a galleon more. Since what I have is worth upwards to ten times what is normal, you will get: ten teeth, ten liters of blood, three and a half meter of bone, and one liter of venom." Harry stated before he turned to Jon. "Does Dobby know where it is located?"

Jon nodded, and Dobby responded.

"Dobby be knowing Harry Potter sirs, Dobby be getting what Harry Potter sirs be say, and no more." With that he popped out.

"Are you not going to allow us to negotiate a better deal?" questioned on of the younger looking goblins.

"No, what I have stated is at wholesale worth, and considerably more than what I owe," stated Harry with authority. "Director Ragnok, I do have a list of things that must be done in very short order."

Dobby popped in with the previously mentioned amounts of basilisk supplies. Harry did not let it interrupt his statement.

"I would like to be escorted to the office of inheritance, and a group of people notified to attend me there. The sooner we get this done, the faster I am out of your way," completed Harry.

Director Ragnok motioned for Harry to follow him, and Harry turned to the others before moving.

"Dorgin I again with to thank you for your services, Jon, Maud, and Dobby, I would like it if you would accompany Tonks, Dudley and I," he stated.

Dorgin wave his good-bye, and the others nodded to Harry and followed him as he followed Ragnok. Ragnok took them down three streets to a small stone building with two guards in front of it. The building looked to be an eight cube, with no windows, and only one door. Harry heard a low honk as the approached, and then ten seconds later the two guards opened the door, which split in half to two sides. Three goblins walked out of the building, and one of the guards pushed a button on the side of the doorway as he pushed his half of the door closed. A moment later Harry heard a high pitched honk and then the guards opened the doors again. Ragnok motioned for them to follow, and went inside. The doors closed on them leaving everything pitch black for a moment before the on the other side were opened to let them out. They came out to what looked like corridors of Gringotts office area, with two guards closing the doors behind them.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

"We are on the second floor of Gringotts bank," replied Ragnok.

At the surprised look on Harry's face, Griphook spoke up.

"What we just used is the goblin form of a vanishing cabinet, Harry."

When Harry's look turned to confusion, Tonks explained.

"Harry, although rare, wizards have what is called vanishing cabinets. You place something in one cabinet, close the door, and it appears in the cabinet's twin, when you open its door."

"Ok, that makes sense," replied Harry.

Ragnok led them to a door that had a sign on it signifying it was the Inheritance Department. Harry stopped Ragnok before he opened the door.

"Director Ragnok, I would like to apologize for my attitude earlier. I respect your people and the work they do. I just felt that I was not being shown any kind of respect at the time, and got frustrated. Please forgive me of seeming rude and ungrateful," he stated repentantly.

"Think nothing of it Mr. Potter, if it was not for the others, I would have acted different myself. I had to kind of put on a show in front of them. I actually think you stuck it to them good, and I believe the next time you meet any of them they will be more courteous to you because of it," replied Ragnok with a smile.

"Thank you Director Ragnok. You may call me Harry if you like. I think we can go on from here, I do not wish to hog all of your valuable time."

"It is of no concern Harry, and you can call me Ragnok," he replied.

"May your gold overflow your needs, and may your enemies fall before you," stated Harry in Gobbledygook.

Looking a little surprised at Harry's traditional goblin parting, Ragnok returned, "and may yours as well," before leaving.

Harry opened the door and they all went in. The office was large, with an old and really long eared goblin sitting at a large desk. He looked up as they entered.

"Do you have an appointment?" questioned the goblin.

"I am looking for Master Linbolt. My name is Harry Potter, I am here to see about a private reading of the Black will, and to have a look at the Potter will if possible. I just left Director Ragnok, and he did not say that I would need an appointment."

"I will have to verify your identity then I suppose we can proceed without an appointment. I am not that busy lately," stated the goblin.

"Then I can assume that you are Master Linbolt?"

"Yes, do you see any other at this desk?" Linbolt questioned snidely.

"No sir, I was just trying to be precise," replied a polite Harry. "Before we begin, I have a couple of requests, and then I will be ready when you are."

"Do I look like a secretary to you, young man?" asked Linbolt flatly.

"No sir you do not, I just figured that since Director Ragnok new of my needs before dropping us off at your door, that it would be you that would fulfill them." Harry replied, trying to still be polite, but beginning to get frustrated.

Linbolt straightened himself after this was said.

"I am sorry young sir, I have had a slow hard day, and I let it get to me. Now to the proof of your identity, I will need…" began Linbolt.

"Will this not do?" interrupted Harry, lifting his hair to show his scare.

Linbolt examined it carefully, before nodding.

"Yes Mr. Potter that will do fine for the moment. Now what is it that you need?" he asked.

"I wish to have this list of people transported here as soon as possible." Harry said while handing Lindbolt the list. "They may bring one person along with them if they wish, but no more."

"It will take at least one hour to deliver notice to this list. That is using our fastest delivery system," stated Linbolt. "What would you like to do in the mean time?"

"If you have a conference room nearby, we will wait there for the arrival of those on the list.

Linbolt led them to a room two doors down from his office. Once they were inside, and the door was closed, Harry was bombarded with questions.

"Harry who are we waiting for, and why?" questioned Tonks.

"As funny as it might sound, we are waiting for my vassals. I wish to update them on what has happened, and see what progress they have made with the tasks I gave them."

"When and where did you get vassals?" questioned Dudley.

"Long story short, several friends of mine pledged their lives to me freely, before school let out."

"Harry, I understand why you wish to have them here, as well as Tonks, but I do not see the reason for my wife or I being here," stated Jon.

"Jon, Maud," started Harry while looking at the two of them. "I consider you both close friends and confidants. I was hoping that you would help me not make a fool of myself the other goblins that I have to react with. You have taught me so much these last couple of months. I wish to ensure I use your teachings in the right way. I also value your opinions, and council," he finished.

Griphook gave a wide grin at this, until he was elbowed by Maud. He then straightened up.

"You honor us greatly again Harry. We will try and not let you down," replied Maud.

"Harry, why am I here?" asked Dudley.

"You are here Big D, because you are the last of my blood family, and one who I can now call friend. I plan to help you learn what your heritage means, so that you do not have to go at it alone. I do not wish for you to go through it the way I did," he instructed. "Besides, where else would you be right now?"

Dudley was at a loss as to what to say, so he just nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"Dobby is here, because even if I had not asked him to be here, he would have anyway. He has been there for me since my second year, and will probably be her until one of us passes on."

They all sat down at the table in the middle of the room to ponder what was said. Unconsciously, they had Harry sitting at the head of the table. They were mostly quiet as they waited, because they could see that Harry was in deep thought. He was interrupted in his musings by the appearance and stumbling of arriving people. The first to arrive was Neville, who landed on his rear. With him was who Harry could only assume, by Neville's previous descriptions, was his grandmother.

"Careful there Nev, you don't want to knock down your guest," stated Harry.

"Harry! You know, thirty seconds after opening the letter is not a lot of time to have, before being jerked to Merlin knows where. Luckily Grams was with me when I got the letter," replied Neville as he got up. "Harry Potter, I would like you to meet my grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Grams, this is Harry Potter."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Longbottom. You have a fine grandson, he has been a great friend," stated Harry as he took her hand.

"He is indeed turning out to be a grandson to be proud of. I believe it has a lot to do with the influence that you have put on him," returned Augusta.

They were interrupted from any further conversation by more people appearing. First it was Dean, next Hanna and Susan came together. Hermione was next and then Blaise. Then all at once, six people appeared all at once. Tracy, Daphne, and Luna arrived with three Weaselys. George, Fred, and a disheveled worn out looking Mr. Weasely appeared.

"If everyone would please take a seat, I will get started," stated Harry.

Once they had all taken their seats, Harry, still standing began to pace before he spoke.

"I figured I'd take this time to get an update from you guys on the tasks I gave you, and to fill you in on the recent events of my life," he began. "I assume by the presence of the three Weaselys that you showed the memory of the conversation between the youngest two to them."

"Yes Harry…" began George.

"When George and I…" continued Fred.

"Viewed it…"

"We got…"

"Really pissed…"

"And went to confront…"

"Our family on…"

"What we had seen…"

"Dad and Mom had a row…"

"And Dad has been…"

"Staying with us since," concluded George.

"So Mr. Weasely, you had no idea that this had been going on?" asked Harry.

"No Harry, I did not. I could not get Molly to answer my questions either. She refused to say anything other than that she was doing what she was supposed to do, and what was right and proper," stated Mr. Weasely.

"I am afraid she may be partly right with that statement. I believe she is either taking orders from someone, or she is in a partnership with that person. I cannot say the names at this point, but the list is short, though their reach is not," replied Harry.

"Harry, just tell me what you need me to do, and I will do my best to fix it," stated Mr. Weasley.

"Have we gotten the articles published yet?" asked Harry.

"Just mine so far Harry. I believe Draco was arrested yesterday," replied Daphne.

"What is the hold up on the other?"

"We have waited, because Mr. Weasley wanted to talk to you before it went to the publishers," replied Hermione.

"Well I do not wish to sully Mr. Weasley's reputation, since he knew nothing of it. So I guess it needs to be put in the article that it was done behind his back without his knowledge. Same goes with Bill, Charley, and the twins, as long as they are also innocent," instructed Harry.

"You wound us Harry…" began Fred.

"We did not have…" continued George.

"Anything to do…"

"With this, but…"

"We are certainly…"

"Not innocent," finished George.

Harry and a few others at the table had a good chuckle over this statement.

"I apologize oh mischievous ones, it was not my intention to besmirch you ever so earned reputations," replied a grinning Harry.

Everyone then had a good laugh at this.

"Now, Susan, Neville, how fair your tasks?" questioned Harry.

"I haven't found much of anything Harry, I asked Auntie if I could use her law library but there are a lot of books there," replied Susan.

"Alright, recruit help from the others, Hermione loves books, and research," replied Harry as he saw the gleam in Hermione's eyes at the mention of the library.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry in a childish manner, getting a laugh from most everyone.

"Harry, the reason I brought Grams along was for my task. She has the information you need," stated Neville.

"Mr. Potter, as my grandson said, I have just the solicitors you may need. They have been serving the Longbottoms for decades, and if I am not mistaken, they once served the Potter family at one time."

"Can you get me an appointment within the next week?" asked Harry.

"Actually, you have an appointment tomorrow with them. The firm name is Wilson and Gufbold, and the appointment is at 3:00 pm. I was going to have Neville go and retrieve you for the appointment, but as you are here, it does not seem needed," replied Augusta.

"Thanks mam, I really appreciate your time. Now I guess it is my turn to update you guys on my last two weeks," Harry began, and then paused.

He looked around at everyone there when a thought came to his mind. It took him a few moments to figure out how to approach it.

"I'm sorry for the long pause, but before I begin, there is something I need from a few of you. Since there are a couple of men out there," he said jabbing his thumb towards the door, "that like to pick people's minds, I need either an oath from four of you, or you will have to leave. It must be an oath not divulge, communicate, or give any information about my life to anyone outside this room, without my consent."

Everyone looked at him for a moment with blank faces. Those that had been with Harry before school got out began to understand, and relaxed. Those that were new, their faces started to look thoughtful. The twins just had big wide grins on their faces.

"Mr. Weasley, Lady Longbottom, and you two," he said as he pointed to the twins. "If you would please make your choice, with the oath I can precede with you all here, otherwise, I must ask you to part ways with us for a while."

"I am beginning to understand what Neville means when he says you are not a person to trifle with Mr. Potter," stated Augusta.

"It is just Harry, Lady Longbottom I do not wish to complicate things for you anymore than they may already be. I just have people who wish to either kill me, or take control of my life, without me having any say so in it."

"Well then Harry, you may call me Augusta in private. I will give you an oath, because I trust my grandson, and he trusts you," she replied before she paused in thought and then placed her wand in front of her nose. "I Augusta Longbottom do so swear on my magic that with the help of said magic, will protect and not divulge, communicate, or in any other form give away any information that I learn of Harry James Potter's life. So Mote It Be," she intoned

"Why such an elaborate oath Augusta?" asked Harry.

"It is so if my mind is attacked, or I am drugged in any way, my magic will help protect the information on its own accord."

Harry went to reach for his wand, and then remembered he didn't have it.

"Would someone loan me a wand for a moment?"

Tonks handed hers to him. Although it did not feel the same as his, he figured it would do for this. He brought the wand to bare and then intoned, "So Mote It Be."

There was an abnormally bright flash of light that engulfed both of them for a moment, and then it faded.

"Harry you don't seem to do anything normal, do you?" asked Susan.

"I am not sure what is normal for everyone else, but this seems normal for me," he replied.

"Well what is normal for you always seems to be far beyond what it is for everyone else," stated Blaise.

Mr. Weasley then stood and gave the same oath as Augusta did, with a repeat of the light show. The twins got up and moved over to Harry and got down on one knee, then proceeded to give the oath of service that Harry's other friends had given earlier.

"George! Fred! You boys can't do this. I will not have my sons become slaves to anyone!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, they are not becoming slaves. I myself, along with the most of the others around this table have already given the exact oath to Harry. Does it look as though we are being treated as slaves? Do you really think that Harry would even allow that to happen? You must think about who they are giving that oath to, and what you know of him," instructed Hermione.

Mr. Weasley just stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, he just could not respond to Hermione's logic.

"Can I assume that you Neville, have also made this oath?" asked Augusta

"Yes Grams. As you have always told me, where there is a Potter, you will always find a Longbottom next to them," he replied.

"George, Fred, do you truly wish to enter into this oath, and do you fully understand the significance to it?" Harry questioned them.

"Yes to both," they replied in unison.

"Fine, So Mote It Be!" intoned Harry.

The light that flashed this time was brighter than earlier, and it moved to encompass all those that had given the oath previously, as well as Tonks, Dobby, and the Griphooks. It then swirled into a ball in the center of the table, and shot out tendrils to all those it had covered, before ramming into Harry, knocking him off of his feet. When it was over, as he got up, and since Harry had noticed the addition of the others, he became thoughtful.

"Um, Jon, Maud, I understand why Tonks and Dobby were included in the light flash, but I have no idea why you two were included. Do you have any input on this?" asked Harry.

"I must confess, that as I hear the twins speak, I was repeating it too myself. I was thinking that it was a good and fine oath. One that I would not be averse to saying myself someday, I think that your magic took it as actual oath from me," was the reply. He then turned to Maud, "Dear what about you, why did it effect you?"

"Much like what you said, but I felt as though I really meant it to be soon, and not someday long into the future," she replied.

"I will release the both of you from this oath. You did not intend to be included in it, and I do not want you to be burdened by it. You two have done enough for me as it is. If I thank you anymore, you may think that I am not sincere," stated Harry.

"No Harry, whether my husband keeps it or not, I am. I believe in you, and know you well enough that I trust you not to take advantage of me," stated Maud.

"You know he would not do that to either of us. I do not believe he would really take advantage of anyone who did not truly deserve it. I too will keep the oath Harry," stated Jon.

"As long as the two of you understand all that comes along with it, I will not pressure you any further," replied Harry honestly. "Now to where I was before we started the oaths."

Harry then launched into the story of what happened to him from the time he left Kings Cross to his coming to the inheritance office. Dudley, Tonks, and the others stepped in when it was needed during the story. When he was finished the girls had tears in their eyes, and the guys looked as if revenge wouldn't be enough to satisfy them.

"Harry, what are you going to do about this? It is obvious that there is a wizard behind what happened, and I think most of us have an idea of who it is." Hermione started the conversation with.

"I'm going to let the muggle courts take care of the Dursley's, and for the other, I am going to gather all the evidence that I can of all involved, and then go from there," he replied.

"It seems to be that you all know who is behind all of this. Do you mind letting the rest of us in on who it is?" questioned Augusta.

"I am not sure you would believe who it is that we feel is behind it, but if you really want to know, we will let you in on it," responded Harry.

Augusta, Mr. Weasley, and the twins nodded their heads that yes they wanted to know. Harry turned to Neville, and gave him the go ahead nod.

"Grams, it is Dumbledore and his pet snake Snape," Neville stated sharply.

"Are you all out of your minds?" exclaimed Mr. Weasley. "Why would the leader of the light, the greatest symbol of good, so something like that?"

"Mr. Weasley, I know that you have great loyalty for him, but don't let it blind you to the facts," interjected Hermione.

"What proof would you need in order to believe what we are saying it the truth?" asked Harry.

"More than just assumptions and words," replied Mr. Weasley.

"Jon, would you mind going to Linbolt, and see if he has a pensive we could barrow? Also, could you please ask him to bring the wills and any other things he might need to this room?" asked Harry.

Griphook nodded his head, got up and left the room. It was quiet again while he was gone. Harry and Tonks sat holding each other's hands, just enjoying the comfort it gave. Harry looked around and noticed many of the others doing the same. Dean with Susan, and Blaise with Hanna, all holding hands too. George seemed to be whispering something to Daphne, and Fred was poking Tracy in the ribs trying to make her giggle. Neville had his arm around Hermione, and Luna was staring dreamily at Dudley. Harry paused at that, if those two got together, it would really be a strange match. He was interrupted in his observations when the door opened and Jon entered, followed by Linbolt and two other goblins carrying a large bowl. The two goblins set the bowl on the table, bowed to Linbolt, then left. Linbolt placed a large case on the table and looked at the gathered people.

"Mr. Potter, you requested a private reading of the Black will, this looks more of a public on to me," stated Linbolt evenly.

"These are my closest friends and advisors. They are here at my request for emotional support, and anything else I might need," he replied strongly.

"Very well Mr. Potter, although this is highly unusual, you are the client, so we can proceed when you are ready," confessed Linbolt.

"Master Linbolt, before we begin, I need to know the balanced of my trust vault, I have a debt to pay, and I wish to pay it as soon as possible," stated Harry.

Linbolt opened his case and pulled out what looked to be a small bell, but when he shook it, no sound was heard. A moment later a goblin entered the room and had a short whispered conversation with him, before leaving again.

"Mr. Potter, I will have the information for you shortly," stated Linbolt.

Harry turned to Tonks and whispered something into her ear. She nodded to him then handed him her wand. Harry pulled a memory out and placed it into the pensive. He then handed the wand back to her. She then pulled one of her own memories and placed it in the pensive.

"What you are about to see is a memory that most of you have already viewed. The other you are about to view is what happened after the first memory," instructed Harry.

He took the wand offered to him by Tonks, and tapped the pensive in the appropriate places. The memory that began was of Harry in the Headmaster's office right after the Ministry incident. It was followed by the conversations 'Fawkes' saw after Harry had left the office, and one she saw the night before the train ride to King's Cross. When the memories were finished, the silence was stunning. Nobody quite knew what to say. Moments passed before anyone spoke up.

"Ok Harry, I don't know what is going on, but I can say that I believe you that Dumbledore and Snape are in the thick of it," stated Mr. Weasley forlornly.

"I am sorry to have had to drop this on you like this Mr. Weasley, but your family means a lot to me, and I don't want it broken up any more than it is already. I don't want you to ostracize your sons because of what they believe, and you don't because of the lack of information," replied Harry sincerely.

"Thank you Harry, for your concern over my family, and I believe you have earned the right to call me Arthur," he replied.

At that moment the door opened, and the goblin from earlier stepped in and handed Linbolt some documents. Linbolt took a moment to read over what was written in them.

"It would seem Mr. Potter that your trust vault is empty, and has been since September 1st. It is not scheduled to be topped off until your birthday on July 31st," stated Linbolt.

"How can this be, when I came here last summer to withdraw some galleons for the year, it was only a handful, compared to what was left. Tonks and Griphook can both tell you that I didn't take that much, and that there was a bloody hell of a lot left when I was done," replied Harry, looking at both Tonks and Jon, who nodded their agreement.

"The records show that for the last thirteen years, on the first day of September, your trust vault has been emptied, and refilled on the 31st of July each year," instructed Linbolt.

"How much is put into my vault each year?" Harry questioned getting frustrated.

"It is supposed to be topped off at one hundred thousand galleons each year," was the reply.

"Dobby, how did you purchase the things I asked for when I told you to get the money from my vault, if there was no money in it?"

Dobby began wringing his ears hard before he answered. "Dobby be using his pay from Hogwarts, Harry sirs."

"Why didn't you tell me my vault was empty?"

"Dobby thought Harry sirs be knowing, and be being too a shamed to say, so Dobby not say anything, and just be using his pay."

Harry got up and went to where Dobby was sitting. Dobby crouched down as if he might be beaten.

"Dobby be being sorry Harry sirs, Dobby is bad elf, and will punish himself good," he said in tears.

Harry knelt beside Dobby's chair and grabbed his little hands to stop him from hurting himself. He then pulled Dobby into a hug.

"Dobby you are not a bad elf, you are a very good elf, the best elf I know, and a very good friend," Harry said sincerely.

"Harry sirs is being the greatest wizard ever," replied a sobbing Dobby.

"Dobby, where is my vault key?"

Dobby reached into one of his off colored socks and pulled out the key.

"Master Linbolt, if I or Dobby had possession of my key, how is it that if neither of us emptied my vault did it get done?"

"According to our records, there are four keys to your vault. One is in the possession of your financial advisor, one with your magical guardian, one with an associate of said advisor, and the last you have in your hands," he replied counting them off.

"I need the names of these people, not an oblique description of what they do!" exclaimed an annoyed Harry.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter, but the information you are requesting has been sealed by your financial advisor, and can only be accessed by your financial advisor," replied an equally annoyed Linbolt.

"So what you are saying is that only his financial advisor can tell him who his financial advisor is. Oh and only that person can tell him who his magical guardian is. That is the most ridicules thing that I have ever heard of," stated Hermione also extremely annoyed with the situation.

"I truly am sorry Mr. Potter, this is not the way things are usually done," stated a contrite Linbolt.

"Fine, I will deal with this at a later time. Now Master Linbolt, if you are ready, we can begin," stated Harry.

Linbolt opened his case and pulled out two vials, two sealed scrolls, and several documents. He then pulled out a rune encrusted dagger.

"Mr. Potter, here is the wills of Sirius A. Black, and the Potters," stated Linbolt.

He then whispered something over one of the vials and one of the sealed scrolls. He then poured the contents of the vial into the pensive, unrolled the scroll and flattened the parchment. He then tapped the pensive and a picture of Sirius appeared.

_{…Are we ready to start then? Hello Harry, I guess if you are watching me now, then it means this old dog is no longer barking. Well I hope I went out fighting the good fight, and gave as good as I got. Anyway Harry, I blood adopted you when you were six months old. Only your parents and the goblins know of this. It was the hope of your father and me that by combining our houses, we would use the power and the wealth of our two families to bring change to the government. With the power that both the families had combined, we had hoped to weed out the corruption, and back house dealings going on. Alas with your father's death and my imprisonment we failed. Your parents loved you dearly, and I do too, as if you were my own. Do not morn our passing, but celebrated our lives. As Marauders, we would have it no other way than to go down fighting. Harry I failed you by going after Pettigrew the first time. I almost failed you two years ago when I meant to kill him then. You saved me in more ways than you know it that day. You gave me hope that things could be better. The problem I ran into was that I traded one prison for another. I was still wearing chains that I didn't realize I had. It wasn't until Arthur got hurt that I noticed something wrong. That was the reason for my melancholy at the beginning of your Christmas break. It wasn't until I saw you that day when I was with Buckbeak that I made the decision of what to do. Once my chains were removed I found out several disturbing things with the help of Kreature. Yes I know, strange as it sounds he was very happy to help me do something sneaky. As a matter of fact, we were getting along quite well. That manipulative old bastard somehow had me under a compulsion curse to go after and kill Pettigrew. He used my anger and rage at what happened to try and clean up his mess. That is why after seeing his picture as the family pet of the Weasleys that I broke out of Azkaban. You were the one to stop me and break the curse. The combination of my love for you, the oath I gave your parents, and you physically being there allowed me to break it. He knew who the secret keeper was, because he was the one who cast the bloody spell. He wanted me out of the way, so that he could have unrestricted access to you. I fully believe he sent Snivelus out to ensure Pettigrew got away. At some time after that, he put an obedience curse of some sort on me. Every time he asked for something or told me to do something, I was compelled to do it, even if I did not want to. Anyway, some advice before we get down to business. Don't trust that old manipulating fart as far as you can physically throw him. He is not what he presents himself to be. To help you with that comes the first part of the official business._

_I Sirius A. Black of sound mind and body do bequeath the following. As your only truly legal guardian I am emancipating you. This will give you full control of your life, heritage, and finances. I am leaving you nearly everything. I am leaving a few odds and ends to some other people, but it is nothing you will miss, believe me. Now to the final part, this is the Black family ring. It and several others were made long ago. At some time it became the Black family heirloom. It is said that it and its brothers take a piece of all who wear them, until they find their rightful owner. I really don't know if it is true or not, I only wore it a short time. Now if you chose to wear this ring, and take the mantel that comes with it, there are requirements that you must adhere to. You will be required to marry within one year and produce an heir within three. My brother died before he could fulfill this part, and I circumvented it by blood adopting you then being sent to prison. The choice is yours, but it is my hope that you choose to wear the ring. Now that I have finished with the legal stuff, some parting advice for you. Have a good life; take the time to have fun. Don't morn me if I went down fighting, it is the way I would want to go. Instead celebrate the fact that I am free, and was doing what I wished when I went down, fighting for the side of good. Now pup, I know you fancy a certain relative of mine. My only advice to you on this is that if she feels the same as you do, then I say go for it. Put everything you have into it, and may you have the love and relationship that your parents had. I love you pup, and now I say good-bye…}_

Linbolt stopped the pensive at this point.

"The rest of this is the public view of the will it gives several people money, objects, deals and such. I have some paperwork for you to sign now, and some you will need to sign later," instructed Linbolt.

He handed Harry a couple of documents and a quill. Glancing at each of them, Harry saw Sirius' signature on them, so he signed them himself without thinking twice. Linbolt took them, waved his hand over them which made them copy themselves into triplicates. He handed Harry a copy of each, and then put one copy in a metal box. The last copy simply vanished.

Linbolt opened his case and brought out a small box and gave it to Harry. Harry opened the box to find a platinum ornate ring with a black onyx stone and a small B at its center. Harry then turned to Tonks and looked into her eyes for a moment.

"I know that this is probably neither the time, nor the place for this as well as being sudden, but I need to know before I put this ring on. Nym, will you be my partner for life and marry me?" Harry asked as he placed his hand on her cheek.

There were a few gasps, and a couple of awes from the girls at this. Nobody else made a sound in anticipation for Tonks' answer.

"Yes Harry, I will marry you, and I plan on being your partner until the end of time," she replied as she pulled him into a huge hug.

She then kissed him passionately. A little embarrassed by all the attention and the sudden PDA, Harry straightened himself and placed the ring on his left hand. At first nothing happened, and then a purple glow began to emanate from the ring. As the glow grew, it began to cover Harry, and brighten to near blinding. Everyone heard an ear piercing scream, and saw Harry with his mouth wide open in agony. Several of the others rushed to him as the glow faded. Harry's eyes were glazed over, and his brow was creased in pain. After a couple of minutes his eyes cleared, and he put his head in his hands.

"Why does everything have to be so painful for me? Is this normal?" he asked looking at Linbolt.

Linbolt had a look of confused awe on his face. "I am sorry Mr. Potter, but in all my years of doing this job, I have never seen anything like this before."

"Can somebody give me something for a head ache? I feel as though my head has been run over by a lorry again."

Maud reached into a pocket, pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Harry, he down the contents quickly in order to ease the pain.

"Thanks Maud, I don't know what I would do without you," he thanked her graciously.

"You are very welcome Harry, and you would probably be dead or at least passed out from pain," she replied teasingly.

Harry tried to laugh with the others, but the pain in his head had not receded enough yet. Linbolt picked up the next sealed scroll and vial, moving them towards Harry.

"We had a little trouble with getting these. It seems that there are two wills for the Potters. One is sealed at the Ministry, that one we were unable to obtain. This one was put in the family vault by your father himself. Our problem came when we went to retrieve it from the vault. When the vault was opened, your financial advisor was immediately notified. We received a notice requesting the reason for the opening of the vault. We told them it was an inventory audit done every century to all vaults at Gringotts. It seemed to satisfy them for the moment. This is the official will. I know this, because I was with your father when he placed it in the vault. That vault has not been opened until today," instructed Linbolt.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I know I said it would only be 2 weeks, but have been going back and editing the previous chapters fixing the many errors I have run across, they should be reposted within the next few weeks. I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 14**

"I'm not sure I understand. Why would there be more than one copy of the will?" asked Harry.

"I apologize for the confusion. There is no other copy of this will; neither your father nor Gringotts ever had one made. The one at the Ministry that is sealed showed up after your parent's death. It is either an earlier will, or a forgery. If you had not survived that night, the Potter fortune would have reverted to Gringotts for safe keeping until an heir was found somewhere down the line," replied Linbolt. "Now if you are ready, I will need a drop of blood for both the scroll and vial. They can only be opened by the blood of a Potter descendant."

"Is it normal for a will to be blood sealed?" asked Harry.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, most of the old families do it to this day," answered Linbolt.

Harry picked up the silver dagger and pricked his thumb and squeezed it until he had a good amount and then placed it on the seal of the scroll and vial. The seals began to dissolve immediately upon the touch of his blood. Linbolt unrolled the scroll and uncorked the vial, then for the vial into the pensive. The picture that came up was just like Harry had seen during the Priori Incantatem the previous year. A small shiver ran down Harry's back.

"_Hello Harry, if you are watching this then we both failed and succeeded. We succeeded in saving you, but failed because we were not there for you while growing up. We love you son, always have and always will. This recording is for informational purposes, and so that you may see us once more. The traditional stuff is in the scroll. We are giving you to be raised by Sirius; he has really matured since he became your godfather, and adopted you. He has almost been like a brother to me. It has been that way since we met in our first year at Hogwarts. If he should perish in this war you will go to your godmother Alice Longbottom. There are others listed in the scroll if needed."_

"_Harry sweetie, I hope you forgive us for not being there for you. We chose those people to raise you, because we want you to have the best life possible. That being said, we do not want you anywhere near my magic hating half-sister. I have to give you a little history of my family Harry, so be patient with me. It was always believed, and my family has kept it that way, that I am Muggle born. I am not technically speaking. My mother and father are squibs. My father is a direct descendent of Duke Marlet Evans of Orkney, and his wife Princess Victoria, sister to King George V. They were a wizard and witch that begot a squib. Through the generations the sons have always sought out squibs to marry, in an effort to bring back magic to the family. My father in his youth met a woman and fell in love with her. She was a Muggle, and she could not handle the idea of magic being real. She left him, and he did not hear from her until she was in labor with my sister. She never told my father she was pregnant until at the last moment. She died in childbirth, leaving my father with the child. Within three years father found another, married and had me. Petunia turned out Muggle, and I came with magic Petunia was always jealous of me, and when she married that brute, it only got worse. I have tried many times to reconcile with her but it was of no use. It was hoped that when Dudley was born, that he might have magic and then things would be better. He was a sweet child at first, but then he changed. I don't know why, but it seemed to make matters between us worse than ever. So I want you to stay clear of them. It is in the scroll for you not to go there under any circumstances, until you are at least 18 and only if you want to."_

"_Harry my son we are leaving everything to you, but you would only get all of it once you are an adult. In the meantime I have stated that Augusta Longbottom be the executor of the estate, and have left her instructions on how I want things handled. She is to begin teaching you what you need to know in order to be the head of the family. I know it will be a lot to handle with you starting school at the same time, but I am sure you will be able to deal with all of it. All lords in training began to learn of their responsibility when they begin their education at Hogwarts. Just please take more after your mother than me, I caused enough trouble there to accommodate both of us. Now you will be given the Potter ring upon your becoming an adult. The reason for this is since you are the last of the line, you will be required to marry within a year, and produce an heir within three. It is something that all old families have, and as much as I wish otherwise, it follows our family to."_

"_Take care of yourself sweetie. Your father and I love you very much. Live a happy life, and live a long life."_

"_Son, I have put a provision in the will for you to take a heritage ritual. It has been prepared, and will be given to you when you have become of age. As an adult, you will be able to use this information better than you could as a child. We love you son. May you be blessed for the rest of your life."_

At the end of the viewing, everyone was looking at Harry. He had tears in his eyes, and his face was full of sorrow. Tonks took him into a hug and held him while his tears flowed. Everyone else sat quietly waiting for Harry to get his feelings under control. Once Harry straightened himself and wiped his eyes, Linbolt spoke.

"Mr. Potter, I have a few documents that need signed, and then we can proceed with the untangling of your current financial situation."

He then passed Harry a quill and several pieces of parchment. Harry signed them all, for what was to come next. Linbolt pulled a small box from his case and handed it to Harry. Harry opened the box to find a platinum ring with a large blue stone setting. There was an ornate P in the center of the stone. He pulled the ring out of the box with a small pause before placing it on his finger.

"Linbolt, do I remove the Black ring before placing the Potter ring on, or does it go on another finger?" Asked Harry.

"Since you have the blood of both houses in you, the rings will combine into one rain. It will then show which ever house you desire, when you choose," replied Linbolt.

"Harry, are you sure you are up to this?" Questioned Hermione.

"Yeah, if this ring is anything like the last, then the light show and headache will be a doozy," stated Dean.

"Well there is only one way to find out. Maud, do you have any more of those wonderful potions?" Asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, but it is the last I can give you today. It won't work anymore today after this dose." She replied while pulling out a vial and putting it on the table.

Harry then put the ring on his finger. A blue light began to emanate from the ring, and slowly moved up Harry's arm to completely engulf him. The glow grew bright enough to blind everyone, and a scream could be heard by all. When the light finally faded Harry had his head in his hands and a look of deep pain on his face. He quickly grabbed the vile from the table and downed it. Nobody said a word until Harry sat straight again about five minutes later.

"All right, now to some business I want done most haste," began Harry.

Everyone looked at him and little strangely at this comment. It didn't sound like the usual Harry.

"Linbolt I was thinking that since I will be doing the heritage ritual, I would like my friends to participate in one too. You can take the price from my Black accounts. For some reason I have this feeling that it is important," stated Harry.

He then looked to the others, who all seemed surprised at this.

"You all can decline if you wish, I just have this deep feeling that it should be done," finished Harry.

The only one to decline other than the adults was Dudley.

"Harry I already know enough of my heritage from your parents. I do not need to know anymore. Whatever is on my father's side doesn't matter to me anymore," stated Dudley

"You are still my cousin and family no matter what, Big D. If you're satisfied with what you know, that is fine by me," replied Harry.

Linbolt wrung his silent bell, and a small goblin came in and had a whispered conversation with him. The goblin then left hurriedly slamming the door on his way out.

"It will take a few minutes to get the necessary things for the rituals. Is there any other business you wish to do, while we wait?" asked Linbolt.

"Augusta, as you were originally supposed to be the executor of the Potter Estates, would you be willing to look over both the Potter and Black wills? If so, I would like you to organize an audit of my vaults, and deal with any items that do not need my signature. I would also like you to be present at the public reading of the will to gauge responses, and to assess things for me," stated Harry.

"It would be my privilege Harry. I will make a complete telling of all I see," she replied.

"Linbolt I want the Fidelius Charm at Grimmauld Place taken down and replaced," stated Harry.

"Lord Potter, we cannot find the house to do this. They house and all-black properties have been locked out to everyone but the current head of the family since the demise of Sirius Black. You will have to go and open the house as the new Lord before anyone can go inside," replied Linbolt.

"Mr. Weasley here and his son Bill, one of your curse breakers, know the location of the house. With this do until I can get there?" asked Harry.

"We can certainly take the current one down, but to put a new one up, we will need the new secret keeper with them," replied Linbolt.

"Fine, Maud, would you be willing to be my new secret keeper?" asked Harry.

"I don't know Harry, I am honored that you would ask, but are you sure you wish a goblin to be your secret keeper?" she asked.

"Maud, you helped make me money, help to save me, watched over me when I was down, and acted as my little mother. I don't see you as a 'goblin', I see you as a friend, and part of my family. So Little Mother, will you be my secret keeper?" Harry asked with passion.

It was a little hard to tell, but it looked as though Maud was blushing. With tears glistening in her eyes she nodded yes to him.

"There, now that that can be accomplished, please send for Bill now. I want it done right away," stated Harry.

Linbolt wrung his bell again another goblin came in. Linbolt whispered instructions to him and he left. No sooner had he shut the door, and then it opened again. It was a little goblin from before. He was carrying a box that looks to be one foot by one foot by six inches. Once he handed the box to Linbolt he scurried out of the room as fast as a mouse. Linbolt open the box, and pulled out several thick pieces of parchment, and several small vials of clear liquid. The last two things he pulled out made Harry and Dean flinch. One item looks like the blood quill they had used in detention. The last was a vial of black liquid.

"What is all of that?" asked Hermione.

"The clear vials are magically imbued ink that has to have blood added to them. The sheets of parchment are made from the middle lining of a dragon's stomach. The quill is from a black unicorn horn, freely given before death. It is similar to a blood quill, except it leeches a bit of your magic instead of blood. The black vial is a cleansing agent for the quill. It has to be cleaned between each use. Now if those of you who are participating in the ritual would pick up a vial, we can begin," instructed Linbolt.

Each of them grabbed a vial and awaited further instructions. Linbolt walked over to Harry, and opened his vial. He then handed Harry the silver dagger and instructed him to cut his palm, make a fist, and squeeze until seven drops of blood went into the vial. He then had Harry pass the dagger to the others so they could do the same. When it came to the Twins, they put their blood into the same vial, and since Linbolt said nothing about this their grins were wider than a Cheshire cat. Linbolt then piece a parchment in front of each of them before handing Harry the quill.

"Clearly print your full name at the top middle of the parchment. Dip the quill only once in the vial. When each has finished I will cleanse the quill before the next one," instructed Linbolt.

Harry dipped the quill and began to print his name. As he wrote he began to feel magic flow through his arm to his hand. When he was finished Linbolt whispered something over it and went to the next person. When they were all done, with Fred and George signing the same sheet, Linbolt collected them and went back to the box. He pulled a small satchel out and opened the tie. Putting two fingers in it he pulled out a small pinch of silver looking dusts and sprinkled it on each sheet of parchment, while whispering something. When he was done he just sat back and said nothing.

"Well, what are the results?" asked Blaise.

"It takes a couple of minutes for the magic to complete itself," replied Linbolt. They all waited eager for the results. The door opens then and Bill walked in.

"Master Weasley, you are to take your father, Mrs. Griphook, and your team to the Black house at," Linbolt paused for a moment.

"Grimmauld place," interjected Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, and take down the Fidelius and put up a new one with Mrs. Griphook as a secret keeper," finished Linbolt.

"I don't want anyone, and I mean anyone to know you are doing this," stated Harry.

"But what about the Order, Harry? Do you not want them to know?" asked Bill.

"No, and I will need a vow of silence on what you are doing, and who is asking," stated Harry.

"It is official Gringotts business Lord Potter, so the oath he has with us will do. He can only say that he is doing what he was ordered to do by Gringotts. He may if you wish see that it was requested by Lord Black," informed Linbolt.

"That will be fine then. I just don't want certain people knowing who is behind it," replied Harry.

Maud and Arthur got up and left the room with Bill. Linbolt then pulled the top sheet out and read it before passing it to Blaise. He followed this with each sheet until he came to Harry's.

"Lord Potter, when you are finished viewing this, I will need to show a copy of it and the others to the Director," stated Linbolt before handing Harry his.

When Harry looked his over, his eyes began to bolt. There were some big names on it and some more than once.

**Harold James Potter**

**Potter Family (Fathers Side)**

James Potter  
>Charles Potter – Dorea Black<br>Godric Gryffindor – Helga Hufflepuff  
>Griff of Kent – Dora (granddaughter of King Heugist of Kent)<br>Ignotus Peverell  
>Claudius Ptolemy – Morrigu<br>Andros of Greece  
>Turgitious First King of Skythia (a son of Zeus)<p>

**Evans Family (Mothers Side)**

Lily Evans  
>Colas Evans – Marie Thomas<br>Duke Marlet Evans of Orkney - Princess Victoria Lilly of Wales (a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw)  
>King Heugist of Kent<br>Myrddin Emyrs – Nimue

**Black Family (Blood Adoption)**

Sirius Black  
>Orion Black – Walburga Black<br>Corlion Haust  
>Kaldor the Black<br>Cadmus Peverell

**Slytherin Family (Blood Adoption)**

Salazar Slytherin Kaldor the Black (by rape of) – Dora (granddaughter of King Heugist of Kent)  
>Griff of Kent (by blood adoption) King Heugist of Kent<br>Myrddin Emyrs - Nimue

Everyone seemed surprised of the outcome of their own rituals. Many had names that were very old, but unknown to them as to whom they were. Blaze had Tole Akongo from Africa, Dean had Bemay Darcaulimy, Luna had Mashi Narada, Tracy had Bolan Mani, Hermione had Felina Manerva, Daphne had Kalte Theth, Susan had Lokine Ahuu – Chamchez, and Hannah had Painal Uzza. These were all strange names, but the twin stood out with what they said was the daughter of Loki God of mischief, Pri Freyia. Neville looked a little lost. He knew the name his line started with, but was still at a loss.

"Grams, did you know I was the last descendent of Celus Latinos, first King of Latium?" he asked.

"No dear, I know you're grandfather's lineage went way back, I just didn't know how far. Why do you ask Neville?"

"Because it is rumored that he was a son of Zeus," replied Neville.

Augusta looked shocked at this, and could say nothing in return. The others were a little shocked at this information to.

"Linbolt I would like a listing of all properties I now own, and I want to know what I'm worth in Galleons," stated Harry.

Linbolt rang assignment Bell again, and the little goblin came back in. He had a long whispered conversation with him, and then handed him a small piece of parchment. Little goblin then rushed out faster than before.

"Lord Potter you will have to acquire and audience with her Majesty the Queen for any inheritance of that royal line. We do not have any information on the Muggle Royals, and are only required to inform them if a relative comes up in a ritual. I also cannot tell you how to go about getting said audience. We do not have that information either, only one other person has ever fulfilled the request, and that was your mother," stated Linbolt.

"Thank you for the information Linbolt. Do any of the rest of you have any idea how to go about getting an audience with the Queen?"

Everyone except Augusta shook their heads no.

"I believe that's the only thing you can do at the moment is to speak to your solicitor about tomorrow," stated Augusta.

"I will do that then. By the way, can we get them to come here, instead of going to their office? I feel safest here, and the less traveling I do at the moment, the less 'certain people' will discover that I am not at Privet Dr. Linbolt, may I acquire the use of a decent conference room from the bank for the meeting?" questioned Harry.

"Lord Potter I will relay the message to your solicitor, and to Director Ragnok. They should have an answer for you in an hour or two," replied Linbolt.

He then rang his silent bell, and another goblin came in and had a whispered conversation with him before scurrying back out of the room. Is that goblin left, the little one from before came in and handed Linbolt a stack of parchment, before leaving once again. Linbolt took a few moments to overlook the documents for speaking.

"Lord Potter your current accounts are as follows:

Potter properties: One house and 500 acres in Godric's Hollow, Château de Pando in southern France, and Tibblor isle off of Jamaica.

Potter businesses: Seven muggle businesses owned outright, Lockesure Inc., Burling manufacturers, Grunning, Squee clothing, Rockford shoes, Cornants shipping, and Paralite chemicals. 25% ownership of Mundoria greenhouses, Porlin's fashions of France, and Eyelop's owl Emporium. 50% ownership of Dalin's armory, Argeneos e Dalu of Spain, and Bertie Bott's. 75% ownership of Cleansweep, Meclete's books in the colonies, and Quality Quidditch Supplies. 100% ownership of Sepmoder's diamond mine.

Potter hard assets value 457 million galleons.

Potter liquid assets: 4,637,345,128 galleons, 12 sickles, and 20 knuts. Of course you also have of your own accord 33% of WWW, it is not valued at this time however," lectured Linbolt.

"Damn Harry, I knew you were rich, but this is beyond that!" exclaimed Blaise.

"I don't really care about how rich I am, I just want to know what I have that will help us in this war," stated Harry.

"Well I think with just what you got from your parents alone will do a lots of good if you use it right," stated Hermione.

"Now Lord Potter, the Black assets:

Black properties: Château de Amonde, somewhere in France. This property is up for a deal and will, so it may not be available. 12 Grimmauld Pl., Morscie isle of the Virgin islands, Norcoses fields, which is 100,000 acres of farmland parceled out in Poland, and 15 buildings in Knockturn Alley.

Black businesses: 50% ownership in Botis Rare Herbs, Oronia's Rare Books, Purtash Preserve, (this house is rare magical animals), Cutana's Potions and Potion Supplies, Musgrovo Imports and Exports, and Paltees acquisitions.

Black liquid assets: 5,363,433,026 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 5 Knut."

When Linbolt finished he then handed both sets of documents to Harry. Harry just stared down at the documents speechless.

"Well Harry, at least," started George.

"We know who to come to," continued Fred.

"For supplies," finished George.

"And probably just about everything else you might want or need," teased Tracy.

"You don't say," stated Daphne with amusement. "Maybe we should ask Harry to get us some new outfits!"

"Ask and ye shall receive, maybe," commented Harry light heartedly.

"Now Lord Potter for the founders and those that we have access to," began Linbolt.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'that you have access to'," interrupted Neville. "Why would you not have access to a vault in Gringotts?"

"This Gringotts is the first branch of the original main bank. We do not have access to the main bank, because it has been lost to us for many, many generations. Its location is unknown to any of the current living goblins," replied Linbolt.

"How do you lose a bank? What did it just disappear?" questioned Dean.

"As a matter of fact, yes it did, and the location of where it was also vanished from our minds," replied Linbolt.

"Okay, enough, back to business please," intoned Harry.

"Yes Lord Potter, properties are as follows: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all lands surrounding it, including the Forbidden Forest. Hogsmeade and 1000 surrounding acres, Godric's Hollow and 1000 acres surrounding it. Helga's Hold and 500 surrounding acres, the Snake's Den and 250 acres surrounding it. You also will have access to all faults of the four founders. Blood verification of each fold is required to enter. All hard assets grow return to the volts upon the blood verification. Liquid assets total in excess of 7.3 billion Galleons," finished Linbolt.

"Harry with around 17.2 billion Galleons in cash, you should be able to do anything you need or want to do in the war. You could buy a fully equipped model Army and still have more than ten times more left over then the average wizard," stated Hermione emphatically.

"Nice picture there Hermione, Harry had the head of an army of tanks," stated Hannah.

"If that don't scare people, nothing will," interjected Dean.

"Okay, okay, I have more than enough to live 100 lifetimes, I get it," stated Harry. "Linbolt I would like to appoint Jon Griphook as my account manager and financial advisor, assuming he would like the job."

"I would be honored Harry. I am sure I can make your gold double in no time," replied Jon.

"I am sorry Lord Potter, but due to the recent demotion of master Griphook, he is ineligible for those positions," stated Linbolt apologetically.

"He will be given the jobs, or I will withdraw everything I own, and move it elsewhere. I hope I have made myself clear," threatened Harry.

"I need to speak with Director Ragnok on this matter. Only he can authorize it," stuttered Linbolt.

"You do that, and why you're at it, ask him if he has the time to see me. I have something important I'd like to run by him," Harry commanded of him.

Linbolt just sat there looking at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Now would be a very good time to do it, so don't let us hold you back," commented Harry.

While Linbolt got up to leave the others were giving Harry a strange look, and he noticed the looks.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, we have just never seen you speak so forceful, or with such commanding presence," replied Hermione.

The others nodded their consent that they were also thinking along the same line.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm being too authoritative, I did not realize it," replied a surprised Harry.

"We aren't complaining Harry, we're just surprised, as we have never seen it from you before," stated Tracy.

"I'm still sorry; I didn't mean to change on you all. If I change too much, you might not stay with me. You might not want to be my family anymore," Harry said solemnly.

"That won't be happening Harry, I won't let it. I will be with you and help you through everything. I will never ever abandon you," stated Tonks in a loving manner.

The others around the table voice that they too would always be there for him, as he would for them.

oo00O00oo

**Director's Office, Gringotts**

Ragnok was sitting at his desk relaxing after all the paperwork he had finished. His thoughts were on what occurred earlier that morning. He was certain he was going to have to keep a close watch on Mr. Potter. He was starting to believe that Harry was going to end up turning the Wizarding World on its ear. He was interrupted in his thoughts I knock on the door to his clerk.

"Enter!" he barked.

"Sorry to disturb you Director, Master Linbolt is here to see you, and he insists that is of the up most important. He is refusing to leave until he has seen you," stated the clerk.

"Make him wait another 7 min., and then show him in. Make him think that I am very busy, with little or no time," commanded Ragnok.

The clerk closed the door and Ragnok looked at his desk. He decided to move things around and spread them out in order for it to seem as if he was overwhelmed. The door finally opened, he looked down at his desk, put a frown on and mumbled to himself to give the effect of working.

"Director, I am sorry for interrupting your work, but this could not wait. We have a major situation brewing, and if we don't do something fast it could get way out of control," stated Linbolt nervously.

"What are you babbling about? What in all Under earth could get out of hand from your office?" inquired Ragnok.

"It is Lord Potter, Director. He is making demands that I am not of rank to authorize. Then there is this," he said handing Ragnok a stack of documents.

Ragnok looked over the documents, and when he came to the last one, he began to sweat profusely.

"What demands is he asking for?"

"Well besides having all of his friends to take the heritage ritual, he wants to make Griphook his account manager and financial advisor. I told him that it would not be possible and he threatened us," stated Linbolt even more nervously.

Ragnok looked up sharply at this statement. He didn't see Harry as one who would threaten violence to get what he wanted.

"What was his threat, that has you in an uproar, and so nervous?"

"He threatened to withdraw all his assets from Gringotts."

"That would be most devastating to us, and most of the Wizarding world. I see no reason for Griphook not to have the job. His crime had mitigating circumstances. He was actually saving the life of Lord Potter at the time. Had Potter died, all of that gold would have been sealed away and inaccessible until and heir was found. That would have the same effect as his threats. So that is an easy fix. What are your other problems?"

"Did you not just look at his heritage ritual? If he discovers what it all means, we've could lose Gringotts."

"Yes, I know about the prophecy.

{… You will know him for he has in him blood of Kings and of the greatest Wizarding leaders. He will gather to him the last descendants of the lost ones… Should he be blood bonded…}

Yada, yada, yada. If he is truly the one it speaks of, I have no fear. I believe that Potter is better then you make him out to be. I have seen him react with other goblins. He shows great respect, when he is in turn given it."

"Director, when he placed the ring of the Black and Potter family on his hand, I thought I was going to be permanently blinded afterwards. I have never in all my years seen such. Whatever really happened, it gave Potter a headache after each ring."

"Yes, that does sound highly unusual. Still, I believe everything will be fine. Anything else?"

"Yes Director, he commanded me to ask you if you might have a time to speak with him. I think he meant now though."

"Well anything I might have been doing can wait. Lead the way, Linbolt, best not keep our largest depositor waiting too long."

**oo00O00oo**

**Conference room, Gringotts**

Harry and the others were having a conversation on how to accomplish the task Salazar had given him. They were currently at a stall point, when Maud, Bill, and Mr. Weasley returned. Maud walked over and whispered something into Harry's ear.

"Thanks Maud, when Linbolt returns, I'll have him give you quill and paper to write down notes for the others. In the meantime, Dobby could you go to Winky and see if she would like to work for Tonks and I?" asked Harry. "Let her know that she may have the same deal as you, or something else is she prefers."

"Dobby be being back soon Harry sirs," he stated and then popped away.

"Once I have finished my business here for the day, Maud will be passing out a note to you. Memorize it and then destroy it," stated Harry.

At that moment the door opens and Linbolt followed by Ragnok. Harry stood quickly, and move towards them.

"Ragnok, I had not expected see you so soon, I hope I have not taken you away from anything important," he stated in a chummy manner. "Master Linbolt, I would like apologize for being so demanding earlier. I hope I did not demean you in any way, I meant no disrespect."

"I believe he will be fine Harry, you have every right to be demanding, since you are our largest depositor," replied Ragnok calmly. "Now what is it that you wanted to see me about?"

"Well I have a couple of things, one is a request and the other is a business proposition."

"Go on," stated Ragnok as he chose a chair and sat down. "You have my undivided attention now, but I bet you knew you would by mentioning a possible business opportunity."

"Well then I think I will start with my request, that way you won't be distracted about business later," knowingly replied Harry.

Ragnok chuckled, "it seems you have learned a lot about goblins. I suppose I have the Griphooks to thank for that."

"Yes, you do. Now with that knowledge and some I have received, from where I do not know, I give you my request. Generations ago, though very seldom today, wizards preformed a ceremony much like the goblins do, that ceremony, I wish to have performed tomorrow after my meeting with my solicitors. That also reminds me of another request, but it can wait for the moment." He paused to catch his breath and order his thoughts." I would like for you to oversee and perform the ritual. I have recently become betrothed, and would like for you to preside over the goblin blood marriage ceremony."

"Before you consent or not, I want to make sure you fully understand how consequential this ceremony is. There is no divorce, nor annulment. It is said that this bond transcends life itself. Of those who go through this ceremony, seldom does one partner live if the other dies. In those that do live, they never have another romantic relationship again."

"I do understand this, and I believe," he said as he looked at Tonks. "That she understands this also." Tonks gave a slight nod. "My intention is to mate for life; there could never be another for me."

"If you are both certain of this, then yes I will perform the ceremony," stated Ragnok, satisfied with what he saw. "Now what is next?"

"I need to borrow a conference room tomorrow, or appointment with my solicitors. Also I need them informed that the meeting needs to take place here. I do not feel safe going out right now and I believe Gringotts to be the safest place anywhere."

"I believe we can accommodate you in this matter. I have also authorized Griphook to take the position you have offered him. Give Linbolt information for your solicitors, and it will be done right away."

Harry requested a quill and two pieces of parchment. After writing down the name of the solicitors, and the time of the appointment, he handed the quill with the other piece of parchment to Maud. She began scratching down what was needed right away. Linbolt left as Maud began chairing the parchment into strips.

"Now for my business proposition to you, I believe I will take up page from your own book on this. I have been told that the goblins are known to be one of the best when it comes to making weapons and armor. I have an interest in such, especially armor."

"Is a boon to us to be in such high regard. May I inquire to the type of armor you are looking for, and what it will be used for? Although not often, we do sell a certain type," said Ragnok slyly.

"Oh no, I think you misunderstand Ragnok," Harry replied passively. "I do not wish to buy any armor, I wish to purchase the use of one of your best smiths or artesian to make some armor with my own material."

Ragnok looked thoughtful at this statement. He frowned for a moment, wondering if he had a smith or artesian good enough to work the material, they figured Harry had, into a goods set of armor. Weapons he knew he had one for, but that kind of armor was not a specialty of theirs.

"I think we might have a metal smith that could accommodate you, but…"

"Metal smith?" interrupted Harry. "No, I am looking to have the large amount of basilisk hide that I have turned into armor. Metal armor would not be flexible enough for my needs."

Ragnok's eyes brightened at that. "Now that is something we can do. Where dwarves excel in metal armor, we are even better with leathers and hides. I will speak with our best artisans and get a price range for you!"

"If you could make me an appointment with your top five, say in two weeks' time, I would be very grateful. If the armor made is to my standards, then I will pay you a commission fee of 5% of the total cost."

Ragnok looked at Harry with a grin, "30%!"

From earlier experience, and the training Maud and Jon gave him, Harry knew where this was going.

"Six."

"27 ½."

"7 ½."

"25."

They're interrupted in their negotiations by the appearance of Dobby and Winky in a double pop.

"Hold that thought a moment Ragnok, I really need to take care of this," stated Harry calmly.

Ragnok nodded to him, he had just begun to enjoy the game, but could wait to finish it. Harry turned to Winky.

"Winky, I am looking to extend my family, and I thought of you."

Winky's eyes widened a little and began to glisten with tears.

"I would like you to come and join us, so I am asking you if you would like that. Before you answer, I have two tell you that I have rules that you must be able to obey, even if they don't sound right to you. Are you ready to hear them?"

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir, Winky is ready."

"The first rule, I am not to be called master. Family, do not call each other masters. Next rule you must always wear clean and decent looking clothing, and they will occasionally be purchased and given to you by the family. This is not a form of dismissal. To be dismissed, or 'freed', there will be a special phrase made for that. Next rule you are to never punish yourself, or harm yourself. Last but not least, you have to care about the family, as they will about you. If you think you want to do this, then I will give you a one-week trial to see if you can. If it works, then we will make it permanent, if that's what you desire. What say you?"

Winky had gone through several emotions at what Harry was saying, yet the something that stood out to her was a family. She did not like being free. Her minor bond with Hogwarts only gave her enough magic to barely live, and she always felt drained. A family would be wonderful. She knew Harry to be kind and gentle with dobby, even though there was no family bond.

"Winky would like to do this Harry Potter. Winky wants a family again."

"Good," Harry said as he handed her a slip of parchment. "Read, memorize, and destroy that. Then go with Dobby. I need that place cleaned, fixed and decorated in all Hogwarts houses' style. Just make it look good. Move all dark objects to one location and seal it until later. Tonks and I will be there sometime tomorrow. Dobby, find Kreature and see what can be done. Now go both of you."

Harry shooed them off, and then turned back to Ragnok and just said, "11." They played back and forth until he agreed on 13 7/8%.

"That was fun Harry, I see you have learned much from the Griphooks. I just hope they didn't give away all our secrets," stated a chuckling Ragnok.

"I don't believe I acquired any secrets, just the teachings of how to properly treat and talk to others of your race. I have always had a profound respect for goblins, but now it is more than that," replied Harry seriously.

They went on talking for a while about traditions and plan structures. Sometime later they were interrupted by Linbolt returning.

"Director, Lord Potter, the solicitors will meet here in this room for the appointment tomorrow. The time has not changed. I went to the liberty of having portkeys made to bring you directly here to this room. They will activate 20 min. prior to the appointment time."

"Thank you Linbolt. May I ask you how many portkeys you made?" inquired Harry.

"Well Lord Potter, I assume from things that occurred earlier today, that you would want most or all that are here today to be present tomorrow. So I had enough made to get you all here."

"Thank you Linbolt," replied Harry.

"Fine job Linbolt. Now I must move along, before the paperwork builds up to be taller than me," stated Ragnok as he got up to leave.

Harry thanked him, and told him he was looking forward to tomorrow. After Ragnok left, Linbolt handed Harry several small metal loops that looks like key rings, before he excused himself and left. Harry turned to his friends.

"So is there anyone who does not wish to be here tomorrow?"


End file.
